Devilish Desires
by Coors
Summary: AU, "Shahero walked over to her bike and was about to get on when all at once, she felt as if an icy finger had trailed down the nape of her neck." Non Yaoi {Full Summary Inside...}
1. Out Of Control

Suppers dudes and dudettes! It's me here with another more exciting and funny fic. I am very happy with this fic and where its going to go and where it is going right now. To all you **Glory Fades** fans out there reading this, Glory Fades is going to be put on hold. I'm currently hooked on this one. As is Gems who is definitely addicted to it…not healthy, we know but we can't help ourselves. Oh and I know Hitoshi is Tyson's bro but I changed that so it would fit in with this fics plot. Happy Reading! And don't forget to review…wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari****/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to **AzN****PyRoArCaDa**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 1- Out Of Control**

Shahero's normally bright and sparkling sapphire blue gaze flashed with dark blue and narrowed to glare at her 'friends'. A scowl was embedded on her face and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. 'I can't believe Miyami talked my into this.' Shahero thought bitterly, a low growl emitted from her throat as Miyami walked over.

"Cummon Hero. Have some fun! It's your birthday, and New Years Eve! Grab a guy and shake that ghetto booty!" Miyami laughed and scanned the dance floor with her silver gaze to land on a random red head. "Ah-ha! Red head at twelve o'clock. See ya." Shahero couldn't help the chuckle that forced its way passed her lips as she watched Miyami's lithe form disappear in the crowded dance floor.

Shahero's large group of friends had decided to drag her to Code Red, one of the hottest night clubs in the city for her twenty-first birthday. It wasn't that bad, but she'd never admit it. She was too pissed at Miyami for making her wear a skirt.

Miyami had made the skirt herself, and it didn't look bad either. That wasn't surprising though since Miyami was a great designer. The skirt was black, since it was a gothic club, and had many chains and buckles attached to it. It wasn't a short skirt. It fell down to brush the ground, but it had long slits up both sides that reached her mid thigh. For the top, she wore a silver one shoulder top. Miyami made it especially for Shahero . She designed it so it would cover the nasty scar on Shahero's back, but still show Shahero's tattoo of a black rose with falling petals just beside her left shoulder blade. It also showed the tattoo of a ring of thorns around her upper right arm that was made to look like they pierced her skin and blood drip down her arm. As usual, Shahero had a lot of arm accessories. There was a black and white striped arm sock on Shahero's left arm and black, white and blue rubber bracelets on Shahero's right arm. She added a spikey bracelet and the silver charm bracelet her mom had given her when she was young. It had two charms, a silver lock and key. Shahero never went anywhere without it. Shahero's shoulder length black hair was streaked with silver and midnight blue.

Shahero sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. Maybe Miyami was right, she should have some fun. She searched the club and easily found her friend Bryan. His lilac hair fell in front of his closed eyes as his head was bowed. His mouth was set in a straight line. Shahero chuckled and smirked. She made her way over to the burly purple haired boy, passed Arista and Tyson who were spiking the punch bowl at the buffet table, and sat in his lap. He looked up with a start, his pale eyes locking with her blue orbs. He rolled his eyes but Shahero caught site of a small smirk forming on his lips and grinned. She tilted her head to one side.

"Well aren't ya gonna say hi?" She asked after a while.

"No." Bryan answered calmly. Shahero cried in dismay and put the back of her hand on her forehead for dramatic effect. She opened one eye to see Bryan's expression. He looked mildly amused. She huffed and pouted at him.

"Alright then Mr. Pansy, for that rude comment you're gonna have ta dance with me." Shahero said smugly, jumping off Bryan's lap and grabbing his hand. She tried to pull him off the chair.

"No way." He stated firmly. Shahero huffed and puffed as she gathered her strength and tugged Bryan's arm. She screamed as it slipped from her grasp and she fell on her behind. Bryan laughed at her.

"Bryan!" Shahero whined as she picked herself up and planted her hands on her thin hips. Bryan stared down at the angry Shahero and smirked.

"Aw, is the little birthday girl mad?" Shahero growled. Then pretended to look around for the bar, even though she knew it was to her right. She smiled secretly at Bryan.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get a few shots and find a really hot guy to bang." She watched Bryan's expression. His eyes widened and he growled menacingly. "You can stay here and have a great time." Shahero added with mild amusement before she turned to walk away. She wasn't surprised when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and Bryan dragged her to the dance floor. Bryan always was the overprotective type.

On the dance floor they joined with a few of their other friends. Enrique, Amber, Johnny, Aspin, Kane, Arista, Sonia, and Ozuma.

"Hey Hero!" Amber had to raise her voice to be heard over the almost deafening rock music.

"Finally decide to have some fun?" Johnny called, wriggling his eyebrows at Bryan and Shahero. Shahero laughed. She was aware of Bryan's sudden stiffness and caught sight of a light pink tint on his cheeks.

"Nah." Shahero brushed off his comment nonchalantly. Bryan still looked uncomfortable. "Ya know, you and Ams are getting mighty close." Shahero answered back with a smirk. She watched in amusement as Johnny and Amber jumped away from each other and exchanged weird glances. Shahero laughed. "Geez, you guys are stiff."

"Are not." Amber denied. Johnny chuckled.

"Oh yeah Sen, you know all about being stiff." Jonny said smugly, placing his hand on the small of her back, he watched in amusement as she jumped and growled dangerously at him. Bryan's eyes narrowed too and Johnny put his hands up in defense. "She started it!" He declared, pointing a finger at Shahero.

"Did not!" Shahero protested.

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!" They shot back and forth. Their faces were so close to each other their noses touched.

"Will you two shut up already!" Arista called in annoyance.

"You guys are such children." Bryan said. Johnny held his head high and smirked proudly.

"I know." He agreed. Shahero chuckled.

"Yuppity." Shahero laughed. "Not." She added lowly after a long pause. Shahero laughed and screamed as Johnny launched himself at her. She hid behind Bryan, her head peeking out from behind his arm. Bryan rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Shahero opened her mouth to protest but it turned into another scream as Johnny came after her. The group watched with mild amusement as the two pushed and shoved people out of the way, making some fall.

They disappeared, but the group could still here Shahero's screams. The screams grew louder as they got closer and they reappeared again with Shahero thrown over Johnny's shoulder, he carted her back like a sack of potatoes. Shahero was spewing insults and threats that were soaked with venom. Johnny wore a large smirk on his face and his eyes glittered mischievously.

"Nyah nyah." He teased. He laughed loudly at her but his laughter was interrupted by a grunt. Shahero had kicked his chest, hard and it hurt. She smirked evilly and did it again.

"Put me down John-John." She tried again, raising her foot to kick him again.

"Shahero." He warned. "Don't even think about kicking me again. Or else."

"Or else what?" Shahero pressed.

"Or I'll," Johnny paused to think, and then a huge grin formed on his face. "Or I'll smack your ass." He said victoriously, knowing she would be seething.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed darkly. Johnny smirked.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Johnny, I swear to God I'll scream rape."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Isn't there supposed to be a 'yet' at the end of that sentence?"

"Maybe." Shahero screamed in frustration and kicked him again. His hand came down and hit her behind. She screamed in surprise.

"Johnny!" She barked and hit him in the back of the head.

"I'll do it again." He warned and he raised his hand. Shahero whimpered and turned as best as she could to give pleading eyes to Bryan and Amber. Amber laughed gave a slight nod. She gave a war cry and jumped at Johnny, making him stagger backward in surprise. Shahero laughed. A hand grabbed her waist and she was lifted easily off Johnny's shoulder. She looked up into Bryan's pale eyes and grinned.

"Thankies Bry." She thanked. Bryan just grunted and set her down. Amber untangled herself from Johnny.

"Cummon." Amber grabbed Shahero's and dragged her through the crowd of dancing people. "I need a drink." She answered Shahero's unasked question. Shahero nodded in agreement and yanked her arm out of Amber's loose grip and moved to walk beside her.

"How is it?" Amber asked after a while.

"How's what?"

"The party." Shahero shrugged.

"It's alright. Would be better if Miya didn't make me wear this piece of shit." Shahero motioned to the skirt. Amber snickered.

"Yeah. You decide how deep yet?"

"How deep?"

"Yeah. How deep are ya goin to bury her?" Shahero laughed.

"To the depths of hell." She answered. Amber snickered.

"Hope she doesn't forget sunscreen." They laughed. Amber folded her arms on top of the bar and sat in one of the stools. Shahero climbed onto the stool beside Amber and rested her chin in her palm, her elbow propped on the bar. Her fingers drummed against her lips as she thought about what she wanted to order.

Her eyes shifted slightly to land on the bartender that had just appeared to her left, in front of Amber.

"What can I get ya?" He asked with a wink. Amber ignored him and kept her amber gaze running up and down the drink list. Shahero chuckled.

"Hey. Bar dude." She called, enjoying the annoyed and slightly angry expression that crossed his features. "I wanna beer." She demanded with a smirk. The bartender grumbled and turned to get her drink.

"What kind?" He asked rudely. Shahero's ebony eyebrow rose.

"Coors Light." She answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Amber snickered beside her. Shahero shot her a smirk. The bartender moved to get a glass but Shahero's voice stopped him. "I'll just drink it from the bottle." The bartender nodded and gave her the open bottle. Shahero took a long swig.

"I'll have…" Amber's voice faded as she tapped her cheek lightly with one finger in a thinking gesture.

"Oh and Ams," Shahero smirked at her. "They don't have water." Amber poked her tongue out at Shahero.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Amber sneered.

"I know! A real riot." Shahero grinned cheekily at her. Amber huffed.

"More like a real pain in the ass." She mumbled. Shahero laughed.

"Nope, that would be you." Amber snickered then opened her mouth to say something else but Shahero cut her off. "And you can't say bitch cause that would be Ruin." Amber snickered again.

"Har." A bored voice behind her said. Shahero looked over her shoulder to the goth.

"Aw, common Ruin laugh."

"I don't laugh." She answered in a monotone voice and walked to sit beside Amber.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Laughter is happy. It terrifies you." Shahero teased. Ruin smirked. The bartender sighed loudly. All three pairs of eyes turned to glare at the bartender who in turn shifted uncomfortably under the hard stares. Shahero took another long swig of her beer.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Ruin told the bartender. He nodded and turned to get it. Amber looked at Ruin with a bemused expression.

"Morbid." Amber stated. Shahero laughed.

"Count on Ruin to order something like that." Ruin smirked.

"The one and only." Amusement danced in Ruin's brown eyes. The bartender slid the drink over to Ruin.

"Hey!" Tala appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Ruin and Amber. "How's my two fav girls doin?" He asked joyously. Ruin leaned against him; a slight smile graced her black lips. Tala leaned down and kissed her. Amber's face scrunched up in disgust and she ducked out of Tala's arm.

"Geez you two. Get a room." Amber said. Shahero made kissing sounds to add to the teasing. Tala grinned sheepishly and winked over his shoulder as he led Ruin away.

"Ew!" Both Shahero and Amber exclaimed in unsion.

"I was kiddin." Amber grumbled to no one in particular. Shahero chuckled. Her eyes slid back over to the bartender who had gotten tired of waiting and moved on to flirt with a blonde with unnaturally big boobs. Shahero downed the rest of her beer and banged it down on the bar.

"Hey bar dude!" She called out. "Another beer." She lifted the bottle again and waved it. The bartender shot her an icy glare as he grabbed the empty beer bottle from her hand and got her another one.

"You gonna order yet?" The bartender asked Amber.

"Maybe." Amber answered with a smirk. The bartender rolled his eyes and went back to flirting with the blonde.

"You think we should complain?" Shahero asked, sipping her new beer.

"I dunno."

"He could get fired."

"Then you get no beers." Amber smirked. Shahero just shrugged.

"He gets no money." Shahero countered.

"True. But I ain't no tattle tail."

"Never said you were."

"Good."

"We're not gonna complain?"

"Nope."

"Alright." There was a pause. "You still didn't order." Shahero observed. Amber shrugged.

"What's good?" She asked. Shahero smirked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really."

"You hurt my heart." Shahero pouted. Amber gave her a fake sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"No one said the truth doesn't hurt." Shahero gave Amber a fake smile and jumped off the stool, beer still in hand.

"Well I'm goin."

"What? You're gonna leave me here with Barbie and Ken?" Amber motioned to the bartender and the blonde. Shahero pretended to ponder.

"Yuppers!" She exclaimed and turned to walk away. She heard a frustrated scream behind her and smirked. She wasn't surprised when Amber came storming over to walk beside her.

"I don't believe you." She hissed. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she scowled. Shahero just shrugged nonchalantly.

"No one usually does." Miyami said as she walked up and pushed her way between the two. She draped an arm casually around each girl.

"What happened with the red?" Miyami shrugged.

"I dunno. He just kinda left. I decided to come see you guys instead of going to look for the loser." Miyami grinned.

"To leave you, he has to be a loser." Johnny offered coming to walk beside them.

"An idiot." Shahero added. They all sat down on a couch that Bryan used to occupy himself. The song changed and the dancers changed their moves to match the beat of the song. Amber squealed.

"Lost Prophets!" She screamed. Amber grabbed Bryan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Miyami grabbed Johnny's hand and they followed them. Shahero laughed.

_Got it all too high_

_Got it figured out_

_I wanna do whatever_

_Laugh until September_

_And I seem to think_

_That you are one to be with me_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_You were moving on_

A boy with platinum blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes walked by her and Shahero caught his arm.

"Cummon Enrique. You're dancing with me." Enrique blinked. Shahero rolled her eyes. "Enny, Shahero, dance." She said slowly, swaying her hips slightly. Enrique grinned widely and dragged her onto the dance floor. The moved to where Amber, Bryan, Aspin, Kane, Johnny, and Miyami were. Ruin and Tala joined them a few minutes later.

_And I sit and wonder_

_Falling under_

_Get my way or nothing will move on_

Shahero's ears caught the sound of Amber's voice, singing softly with the music. Shahero smirked and decided to give Amber a little boost.

"_Everyone has gone/you feel so empty, but I've got me a friend/and I like it_." Shahero sang. Amber's voice rose as she sang the next part. Soon everyone in the group who knew the song was singing.

_And I know you can say I can care for someone_

_But are you that clever that you smile forever?_

_If it's something like here_

_Cause I just don't feel it_

_Baby it's a treaty_

_Maybe you are not her _

Miyami started to jump. She motioned for the rest of us to jump too. Shahero laughed as she realized Miyami was trying to start a moshpit. Shahero started to jump too, giving Enrique a small smack on his arm so he would jump too. The others caught on to what Miyami was trying to do too and soon they had started a very large moshpit on the dance floor. Laughter and wild screams rippled through the crowd as everyone jumped, perfectly synchronized.

People started to surround her and close in as Shahero's personal space bubbled into nothingness. People were pushing into her from all sides and sweat soaked her clothes making them stick uncomfortably to her skin. And the sweat wasn't only hers but from the people around her too. Shahero looked around for her friends but she couldn't find them. 'They probably got pushed away.' She thought. The room was loud, hot, and muggy. The air was a mix of skin, sweat, hair, drugs, and alcohol. Shahero didn't seem to mind though as she started to scream and laugh. It seemed weird though, having a moshpit in a club. Normally they'd have that at rock concerts. She caught sight of a few people sitting down on the couches or at the bar, staring at the dance floor with disgust.

'Feh, losers.' Shahero thought. The moshpit lasted a long time. Soon, compliments of not doing a moshpit in a while, Shahero started to feel dizzy. She tried to stop and get out of the moshing but with people crammed so close to her she started to jump involuntarily. The motion of not actually jumping herself made her feel unbalanced and queasy. Her head started to spin and her stomach was doing flops. She started to feel like she couldn't breathe and panted for air. Shahero ducked low and pushed people away from her path as she searched for the edge of the dance floor or her friends.

Just then, a hard push sent her flying into another person and almost landing herself on the floor, a predicament she choose not to think about at the moment. Shahero pushed herself away and finally she came tumbling out of the moshpit, slamming into a rock hard chest. Arms shot out to steady her and she grabbed fistfuls of the guy's shirt to keep herself upright. The guy's grip loosened as she regained her balance but didn't let go. She let go of his shirt and looked up to meet light auburn eyes.

She got lost in those eyes. They seemed so dark and dangerous; it was like they were luring her into their depths. Long light stone blue hair cascaded down his shoulders in jagged spikes and was pulled back into a low ponytail. Pieces fell into his eyes as he stared down at her. His chest was rippling with strong muscles and his muscular arms were still wrapped around her slim waist. He had chiseled features. His thin, but kissable looking lips were tilted up into a smirk. His eyes seemed to darken and his lips moved as he spoke but it was like Shahero was in a trance. She couldn't hear what he was saying. She shook her head and pushed herself away.

"Huh?" She asked unintelligently. The guy's smirk broadened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

His eyes ran down her body, taking in all the details. Her ebony hair just brushed her shoulders and looked like it was streaked with liquid silver. It was tangled and stuck out in places from being in the moshpit. She had pale, smooth skin and her eyes, huge pools of blue, sapphire blue. They were slightly slanted at the sides, showing her Japanese background. She was short and had a skinny waist, small chest and thin hips. He enjoyed the view of seeing her smooth legs from the slits in her skirt. The skin on her arms and mid drift was damp with sweat, as was her face. Her cheeks tinted red from the heat. Her parted lips were very enticing, it took almost all his will power to not lean down and kiss her. He smirked widely.

"I said, do I get a thank you?" Shahero smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, doing a very good impression of him.

"Nope."

"Then can I get a name?" Shahero's smirk broadened.

"Miyami." She answered smugly, trying to keep a serious face and smother her laughter but was failing miserably.

"Miaymi…" He said, trying the name on his tongue.

"Yeah?" The real Miyami asked, coming to stand beside Shahero with Johnny and Amber in tow. The guy's eyebrow rose and he regarded the silver haired girl warily.

"I was talking to your friend." He answered, motioning to Shahero. Shahero couldn't take it anymore, she burst into laughter.

"You said to give you _a_ name, not _my_ name!" She snickered. Laughter burst from Amber and Miyami. Johnny snickered.

"So you told him _my_ name?" Miyami asked incredulously. Shahero shrugged.

"Sure." The guy looked angry but he succeeded in talking calmly.

"Ok, so can I have your name?" He asked. Shahero put her finger on her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Why? Don't you have one?" She retorted and turned to walk away, a large smirk planted on her face. His hand clamped down on her shoulder, preventing her from going any further. A low growl made its way past her lips and she sent a dark glare in the guy's direction.

"Yeah I do. My name is Hitoshi." His eyes flashed and darkened with vented rage.

"And my name is I don't give a freakin shit." Shahero spat and threw Hitoshi's hand off her shoulder. Hitoshi growled darkly, grabbed her upper arm roughly, and spun her around to face him. Amber, Miyami, and Johnny moved to help her but Shahero held out her free arm to stop them. Shahero centered her eyes on Hitoshi's, giving him an icy cold stare that could probably make the devil himself go running with his tail between his legs. If he had a tail. Hitoshi faltered but didn't do anything else.

"Let go." She hissed venomously. Hitoshi slid his hand down her arm. Shahero was surprised to feel little sparks of need flow through her and that there were goose bumps left where he had touched her. His hand brushed hers and his arm fell to his side. Shahero shuddered visibly, making Hitoshi smirk widely.

Shahero's eyes moved away from Hitoshi's to the hand that had just been placed on her shoulder. Tala had come over and was glaring darkly at Hitoshi. Obviously not wanting to stand back anymore, Amber budded in.

"Dude do you have some sorta mental illness?" Amber snapped. Hitoshi's eyebrow rose. Shahero watched Amber with a bemused look. "That's harassment! She wanted to go, let her go! God, you gay ass psycho path!" Amber was spitting fire as she glared darkly at Hitoshi.

"Quick call the men with the straight jackets! We need a padded room!" Miyami added. Snickers were heard.

"Cummon guys he ain't worth my time. It's my b-day and New Years Eve, grab a guy and shake that ghetto booty." Shahero teased Miyami.

"I think I speak for a lot of people when I say, I don't think dancing would be a smart thing." Johnny said. He looked flushed also. There were many nods of agreement.

"Yello people!" All eyes turned to the small stage at the front where the DJ was situated. "Alright everybody its one o'clock, you all know what that means!"

"Karaoke time!" The crowd shouted. Shahero's eyebrow rose high. She coughed something that sounded really close to losers. Amber tried to smother her snicker.

"That's right, so all you lovely ladies and men in the room come and test your voice!" The crowd cheered. "But please," He added. "For the good of everyone, if ya can't sing, don't." Laughter ran through the crowd and Amber, Miyami, Shahero, and Ruin exchanged glances.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Miyami whispered. Ruin shook her head.

"Idiots." She muttered. Hitoshi placed a hand on Shahero's shoulder again.

"What now?" She barked in annoyance.

"Can't you just tell me your name?" He asked in annoyance.

"Umm…no." And with that, she walked away.

"Hey Hero, you should go. Your voice is wicked cool." Amber said.

"I dunno…" Shahero hesitated.

"Cummon, I'll sing with you too." Miyami suggested. Shahero gave a resigning sigh.

"Alright." Miyami motioned for her to follow. "But Amber has to come too." Shahero said smugly, grabbing Amber's arm and pulling her along.

"What?" Amber asked in astonishment. Shahero smirked. "Ruin!" Amber cried as she grabbed Ruin's arm and dragged her along as well. Ruin made a sound of protest but then grabbed Tala who grabbed Johnny. Johnny grabbed Kane as he walked by who pulled in Aspin and Hans. Aspin pulled in Arista and Sonia who pulled in Enrique and Ozuma. Hans pulled in Zareth and Russia. Shahero grabbed a shocked Bryan who watched the long chain with confusion and Miyami grabbed Tyson as they passed the food. Tyson pulled in Max and Rei. Rei pulled in Mariah and Max pulled in Emily. Emily pulled in Michael and Michael pulled in Beth. Pretty soon the whole gang was making their way to the stage. Shahero looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. Miyami also looked over her shoulder and smirked widely.

"Well, we certainly have a large band." She joked.

"That has to be the biggest understatement of the year!" Shahero laughed. They all huddled together on the stage with snickers and hushed voices. There were 'holy shits' and 'whoas' echoing through the crowd as they watched the large group on the stage prepare.

"Ok Sen, you're leading." Johnny said from beside Miyami. Shahero opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by the DJ.

"Well, this is a rather large bundle that has come to grace us with their voices." Shahero sent an annoyed look at the DJ, making him stutter.

"Yeah! We could be a choir!" Johnny shouted. Amber made a face.

"Ew! No, choir's are gay." She said with gagging sounds. Some people started to laugh.

"Yeah, screw the choir shit. We could be a comedy show!" Aspin added.

"Ha ha! I can picture it now. Aspin with a red nose and ugly rainbow hair wig and stupid looking big shoes." Shahero laughed.

"Can't forget the white face and big red lips!" Tala added.

"We'll call her Aspirin the Clown!" Kane suggested, earning himself a punch on the arm.

"Can it!" Arista called out.

"Yeah Can-head, can it." Hans called out. Snickers erupted from the group as they watched the DJ's surprised expression.

"Sorry for stealing your spotlight." Miyami muttered sarcastically.

"Che, what spotlight? We're the life of the party!" Johnny chuckled.

"Woot woot!" Amber hollered. Laughter erupted from the crowd as well as the group.

"Just sing the damn song at get your ass off the stage." The DJ hissed rudely to Shahero. Shahero glared darkly at him and she growled.

"What the fuck is your problem. This is a friggin club, you don't own the place. You forget buddy it's our money that goes to your boss. And it's that same money that you get paid with!"

"So fuck off!" Miyami interrupted, eyes flashing crimson. The DJ's eyes widened with shock and he stumbled off the stage. As he walked passed her, Russia kicked his shin. There was a painful howl and the DJ limped off the stage.

"Take it like a man!" Hans shouted after him.

"He ain't a man." Russia mumbled.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Rush!" Shahero shouted with a laugh. "What song are we gonna sing anyway?" Shahero asked, turning to face the group.

"Lost Prophets!" Amber shouted. Tala patted Amber on the head.

"Sorry Benny, we already heard Lost Prophets tonight."

"So?" Amber pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just choose a different song." Sonia suggested. Sonia, number one world peacemaker if there ever was one.

"Anything by the Distillers is fine by me." Miyami hinted.

"Mono." Russia suggested. Shahero nodded.

"That one's ok." She agreed. Everyone lapsed into a thinking silence.

"Sing a song already!" a man in the audience shouted.

"Sen just choose a song. It's your birthday anyway." Ozuma shouted from the back. There were nods of agreement and Shahero took a deep, calming breath.

"_I've done everything as you say/I followed your rules without question/I thought it would help me see things clearly_."Shahero began to sing the song Out Of Control by Hoobastank. Miyami, Amber, and Russia stepped closer to the microphone to sing with her.

"_But instead of helping me to see/I look around and its like I'm blinded_." They handed Russia the microphone to sing the next part.

"_I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control_." Russia's voice raised to and angry scream. The whole group sang the chorus.

"_(Go) Where should I go? (Go) What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me/(Go) Cause I don't know/(Go) If I can trust you/I don't understand what you want from me_."

"_I feel like I'm spinning out of control/Try to focus but everything's twisted/And all along I thought you would be there_."

"_Thought you would be there_." Miyami echoed.

"_To let me know/I'm not alone/But in fact, that's exactly what I was_."

"_I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control_."

"_(Go)Where should I go? (Go)What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me/(Go)Cause I don't know/(Go) If I can trust you/I don't understand what you want from me_."

Shahero handed Amber the microphone and gave her a reassuring nod. Amber nodded back.

"_And I may never know/The answer to this endless mystery_." Amber sang. She handed the microphone back with a huge smile on her face and they all sang together again.

"_(Go)Where should I go? (Go)What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me_." Once again Amber was handed the microphone.

"_Is it a mystery? Is it a mystery?_" Amber sang confidently and handed the microphone over to Russia.

"_I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control_," Russia's voice started low but grew higher and higher until she was screaming the next part.

"_Out of control/_ _I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control_." She held the last note for a long time before she had to stop for a breath. She was drawing in much needed air when she handed Shahero the microphone to let the group sing together.

"_(Go)Where should I go? (Go)What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me/(Go)Cause I don't know/(Go) If I can trust you/Or al of the things that you said to me_."

"_And I may never know/The answer to this endless mystery_."

"_(Go)Where should I go? (Go)What should I do? I don't understand what you want from me_."

"_I'm spinning out of control/Out of control/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control_." Russia's angry voice finished off the song. There were hoots and hollers from the crowd. They even got a standing ovation. Miyami laughed and was so happy that she spun around and leaned up to kiss Johnny soundly on the lips. Johnny's eyes widened in shock before his arms wrapped around her small waist and he deepened the kiss. Shahero looked over her shoulder to Amber and she knew what was coming.

"Geez you two. Get a room." Amber made gagging noises and she gave Johnny a small push. Johnny broke the kiss and both his and Miyami's face flushed a bright red.

"Aw, look Amber. They're blushing." Shahero teased. Behind them the audience 'awed' with them. The group broke into laughter at the deepening shade of red that appeared on their friend's faces. Sonia looped her arm through Miyami's and led her tomato-faced friend off stage.

"Sons, I give you a gold medal for being a _true_ friend." Miyami exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Sonia's shoulders and sending a light glare in the snickering Amber and Shahero's direction. Both girls poked their tongue's out at her.

"Oh well excuse me." Amber called after her. "Let's go Shahero." Amber stuck her nose in the air and looped her arm through Shahero's. Shahero snickered and played along with Amber's little show.

"I'm right behind ya Ams." Shahero stuck her nose in the air too and the two girls walked off the stage with an air of superiority surrounding them. When they were off the stage they all broke down into fits of hysteric giggles.

"Aw, dude I'm wiped." Arista plopped herself down on one of the couches. Aspin yawned.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Come on." Shahero said, waving her friends toward the exit. "You guys can chill at my house tonight." She offered and the large group walked to the door.

They all split up and headed to their parked cars once they were outside. Shahero walked over to her bike and was about to get on when all at once, she felt as if an icy finger had trailed down the nape of her neck. Shahero looked around her, staring hard into the shadows trying to make out a figure. She couldn't see anyone, but someone was watching her. Shahero just brushed it off and labeled it as paranoia before swinging her right leg over the side of her motorcycle and revving the engine. The engine rumbled to life and purred under her. Shahero sighed and stepped on the gas. She rode out of the parking lot, unaware of the light auburn eyes staring at her from deep in the shadows.

oOoOo

Hitoshi pushed harder on the pedal of his viper. It picked up speed quickly, throwing his back into the leather seat. His surroundings blurred around him as the car was going too fast to see anything. He turned up the volume on the radio until it blasted from the speakers, making the car vibrate from the bass. He opened the roof and let the wind whip his hair around him, becoming a blue streak in the strong wind. He slid his dark sunglasses down from on top of his head to rest lightly on the bridge of his nose. His mouth moved into a silent smirk as he thought of his new encounter.

She was gorgeous, absolutely desirable. And unattainable. Grandfather always said he wanted things he couldn't have. But Hitoshi was determined. He could get anything he wanted, and he was positive he could have her. He was the great Hitoshi Hiwatari, the prince of hell. She had such a fire in her, and a mighty sharp tongue. Hitoshi wanted more then anything to be in the middle of that fire.

Hitoshi turned the wheel sharply and the tires screeched as he turned a corner sharply. The highway to hell was a spinning world of red as he braked and the car spun around in a complete circle. It wasn't long until he was driving off a cliff into the fiery depths of hell. He screamed and laughed with joy as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, pushing him to desire more speed. The car flew right through the flames and into hell. The car screeched to a halt in front of the Hiwatari kingdom.

Hitoshi vaulted over the door and jogged up to the house and pushed the door open. He continued to jog up to the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Yo Toshi, Grandpa wants to see both of us in the thrown room now." Hitoshi skidded to a halt and sent a bored look to the owner of the smooth voice. Hitoshi's brother Kai was coming down the stairs.

His brother and him looked a lot a like, yet very different both at the same time. His brother had auburn eyes; only they were a darker shade of auburn compared to Hitoshi's light auburn orbs. His brother's hair was a light stone blue in the front where it was spiked messily, but it looked good. The look suited him. The hair near the back of his head was a dark blue, just lighter then navy blue. He was tall and muscular. His skin smooth and pale, much like his own. Each cheek was marked with tattoos of two blue shark fins.

"What for?" Hitoshi growled in annoyance. Kai shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?" Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Both Hiwatari men stalked off to the thrown room.

oOoOo

Hitoshi pushed the large doors to the thrown room open and barged in. At the other end of the room his grandfather Voltaire had long white hair left untied and beady black eyes gleaming with evilness. At his sides were his guards; both were tall and bulky men in black armor. His grandfather sat in a large chair. It's back reached way over his grandfather's head and it had two horns sticking out of the top. It was like a picture form a medieval times book, only darker and more sinister.

People would think the Devil would have red skin, a long tail, sharp, pointed teeth, a small mustache, black horns sticking out of his head and he would carry a pitchfork. None were true. Unless Satan was in his demonic form, which only happened when he was truly angry or during sex. Both Kai and Hitoshi can do the same.

"What d'ya want old man?" Hitoshi sneered, crossing his arms across his chest. Kai leaned against the wall off to the side, waiting to be called. Voltaire kept a serious façade and stared calmly at Hitoshi.

"Boy, I think it's time we talked about my retirement." Hitoshi smirked. Now this would be interesting.

"What about it?"

"I think you are old enough to take over Hell. I am getting older and I think it's time I handed the reins over to someone else."

"So you're giving it to me." Hitoshi stated more then asked.

"Yes. You are twenty-four and you are responsible enough to take over the thrown." Hitsohi's smirk widened.

"Nice." He approved.

"But," Voltaire added. 'Aw damn, he just had to have a fucking 'but' didn't he.' Hitoshi thought.

"In order to rule you will have to have a follower in your footsteps."

"You mean like a son?"

"That's correct. I'm sure you can figure the rest out for yourself."

"You mean I have to mate!" Hitoshi shouted in outrage. Voltaire nodded.

"What kinda fucked up rule is that! I need no woman to make my life complete! This is all a bunch of fucked up pieces of shit!" Voltaire's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Kai." He called. Kai opened his eyes and stood upright. "Come here." Kai moved to stand beside Hitoshi. "If Hitoshi doesn't succeed in finding a mate, you are next in line for the inheritance. I expect you to be on the look out for a mate as well. That is all boys. Good day."

"It's night, old man. Good night." Hitoshi snapped. Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. Kai caught up to Hitoshi.

"So you have any idea who you're gonna pick for a mate?" He asked casually. Hitoshi sent Kai a dark look.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes widened with realization. That girl. He never really found out her name yet. But he had heard someone call her Hero. And Sen. Hmm, he would worry about that tomorrow. Hitoshi's mouth turned up into a devious smirk.

"Yes Kai, I do." And with that, he ran up the stairs and to his room. There would be a lot of planning to do and even a devil such as him, needed sleep.

oOoOo

Kai stared after his brother, a bemused expression on his face. His brother wanted something, and it was something he wasn't going to get easily. He was going to be doing a lot of planning. It made him wonder what it was. Could it be a woman? Kai shrugged and followed his brother. He would need sleep too. He was after all on the search as well.

oOoOo

Alrighty, that is all for chappie one! I'm already working on chappie two, since I'm trying to keep Gems from going nutso on me. So anyways thankies to Gems and Yoshi I give you mucho hugs for all your support and compliments…I gave them a sneak peak on it, nyah nyah. And please REVIEW!


	2. Noise And Kisses

I'm back!!! ::everyone runs and hides:: lol. So here's another chappie! Sorry bout the long wait. I just like to torture everybody. XP. But hey be glad I don't leave it on a cliffie like Xanny. Lol. Well anyways I'll let ya'll read the next chappie. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to** ArcadaAvaLon**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 2- Noise and Kisses**

A very persistent Aspin rudely shook Shahero awake. Shahero groaned.

"Go away." She mumbled as she turned over and yanked the covers over her head. She clutched Mikey, her stuffed wolf, closer to her chest and snuggled into the deep cavern of the covers inviting the cozy feeling of home it brought.

"Shahero!" Aspin screamed in frustration and stomped her foot for emphasis. Shahero made loud snoring sounds to indicate she was trying to sleep. Aspin rolled her green eyes.

"Hero you sound like a pig." Amber called from her bunk underneath Shahero's.

"What are you standing on anyway Pin?" Shahero's voice was muffled from underneath the layers of sheets.

"Nothing, I'm floating on air." Aspin answered sarcastically.

"I knew you had magical powers!" Miyami exclaimed, as she emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her and steam clouding around her ankles. Her long silver hair with vibrant pink and violet streaks through her bangs was dripping wet and a puddle of water had gathered near her feet. Aspin huffed with annoyance and got down.

"Hero won't get up." She whined as she climbed down the ladder. Miyami laughed.

"Senny never gets up." Miyami's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Apparently neither does Amber. Hero you're a bad influence." Aspin gasped and clutched her head as she felt something hit it. She looked to the ground and saw a tennis ball the colour of a yellow highlighter.

"What the hell?" She asked in confusion and bent down to pick it up. She looked up to see a disheveled Shahero sitting on her bed with her feet folded underneath her. Mikey sat in her lap and stared at her with blank blue eyes. Aspin laughed. Shahero frowned and started to look nervous. Aspin laughing when she was pissed was definitely not a good thing. She was right of course and soon the tennis ball came flying at her head. Shahero yelped and ducked back under the covers for safety. In her haste to shield herself she didn't notice that Mikey had fallen off the bed and landed on the floor. She peeked over the end of the covers when she heard Aspin's laughter stop.

"Oh Shahero." She taunted as she pointed to Mikey lying in a distorted heap on the floor. Shahero gasped.

"Mikey!" She cried and jumped up to stand on the bed, regretting that action as her head met the hard ceiling and a loud resounding bang echoed through the small dorm room. Shahero howled in pain and collapsed on the bed, clutching her throbbing head tightly. There were many gasps and Sonia had screamed as she was just entering the room when the sound had been made. Shahero was wimpering and writhing in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She repeated as she clutched her head tighter.

"Holy shit! Shahero are you ok?!" Amber's voice reached Shahero's ears. Shahero whimpered.

"Yeah, I think so." Her voice was strained from the pain.

"Fuck." Miyami said. Shahero rolled off the top bunk and fell to the floor.

"Jay-sus Hero!" Amber rushed to her side. "Say something!"

"Something." Shahero's lips pulled up into a small smirk. Shahero groaned and sat up, still clutching her head. "I need ice." Shahero instructed.

"Get some ice!" Amber called out to the room's other occupants.

"We heard Sen the first time." Arista grumbled, going to get ice.

"And aspirin." Shahero added, feeling a bad headache coming on. Amber opened her mouth to speak but Aspin and Miyami interrupted her.

"We heard her!" They shouted.

"Well sorry." Amber muttered.

"Watch out people!" Arista called, coming in with a huge bucket of what Shahero thought was ice. She was proved wrong though as Arista dumped the bucket and ice cold water came pouring down on her. Shahero gasped and shut her eyes tight, her mouth fell open and she screamed. She was soaked. Water ran down her bare arms, legs and face. Her soaked boxers were threatening to fall from her hips when she stood. Her t-shirt clung to her skin uncomfortably.

"Arista!" Shahero screamed. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I couldn't find ice." She stated simply.

"It's in the frickin freezer!" Shahero shivered.

"Well it helps doesn't it?" Arista asked, throwing the bucket down on the floor beside her. Shahero growled and stomped over to the bathroom.

"No!" She shouted and slammed the door shut. There was an audible click telling them she locked the door. Arista sighed and knocked on the door.

"Alright, sorry."

There was silence.

"Shahero come on. Lighten up! I was trying to help."

"Whatever." Shahero mumbled from inside the bathroom. Arista shrugged at her friends.

"I tried." She mouthed to them. "Hey Hero, we're goin to play some hockey after, did ya wanna come?"

"Hell yeah!" Shahero shouted from behind the door. "Lemme just take a shower and I'll meet you guys down at the rink."

"Kay!" Arista grinned and turned around to face everybody.

Sonia still looked like she was about to have a heart attack as she clutched her chest and was breathing heavily. Miyami, Aspin, and Amber were laughing at the water incident. Ruin was chuckling heartily. Russia was sitting up in her bed, staring at the group with sleep glazed green eyes.

"Wha da fuck is goin on here?" Russia drawled.

"Hero hit her head and Ris dumped a bucket of cold water on her. Now she's pissed and hurry up and get ready, we're going to the rink to play some hockey." Aspin explained. Russia nodded and clambered out of her bed.

"Damn." Russia muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yo Rus wasup?" Amber asked.

"Drank too much last night." Russia laughed. "Gimme da drugs." She demanded, referring to aspirin. Shahero had always called medicine drugs and Russia liked it so she did too.

"Can't. Hero's in the bath…never mind." Amber didn't finish her sentence because Shahero had already exited the bathroom and was heading towards her dresser. Russia walked to the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin.

When everyone was dressed, they all grabbed their hockey equipment and pushed their way out the door.

"Hey Ris, I'll race ya." Shahero challenged, preparing to sprint at anytime. Arista nodded eagerly. She prepared too.

"Ready, set…" She never made it to 'go!' because Shahero had already taken off. "Hey!" Arista shouted and frowned.

"Cummon ya turtle! It's a race." Shahero laughed, running over the snow. Every so often she hopped on one foot to shake some snow that had gotten inside her skater sneakers. Arista sighed and started to run.

"Slow and steady wins the race!" She called after Shahero.

"Not when you're against the all mighty Shahero!"

"Someone needs to take that girl down a few pegs." Aspin stated while shaking her head.

"Good luck to you." Amber snickered. "Sometimes I wonder if she is related to any of the guys." Amber pondered.

"Could be a possibility." Miyami agreed. They exchanged glances.

"Nah." They said at the same time and laughed.

oOoOo

Hitoshi's head was bent over his electric guitar as he concentrated on playing the intro to Highway To Hell by AC/DC. His mouth was set into a firm line of determination as his hands moved over the strings.

Suddenly, his door was thrown open and Kai sauntered in. Hitoshi growled as his concentration was lost by the intrusion.

"What?" He snapped at Kai.

"Our _dear grandfather_ wants us to go looking for mates." Kai sneered. Hitoshi rolled his eyes, but smirked as he thought of the blue eyed beauty.

"Tell our _dear grandfather_ that I already have my eye on one and that I'll be going to earth for a while." Kai sent him a sharp stare.

"What do I look like, a servant?" Hitoshi pretended to study his younger brother.

"Yes you do actually." Kai rolled his eyes and glared at Hitoshi.

"Tell him yourself." He snorted and turned to leave.

Ignoring him, Hitoshi added, "And get me some pop while you're at it!" That evil smirk appeared on his face again.

"Fuck off." Kai growled.

"Oh and K-man," Hitoshi called. Kai paused. "You can come to earth with me if ya want." Kai smirked.

"Why would I wanna go to earth with your sorry ass?"

"Cause the chicks are hot." Hitoshi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe." Kai replied and left the room.

"I'm coming." Hitoshi whispered.

oOoOo

"She shoots, she scores!" Shahero screamed as she scored her first goal on Arista.

"I'm tired. That's the only reason you scored." Arista said haughtily. Shahero stuck her tongue out.

"Fine then Miss. High and Mighty, be that way." Arista laughed.

"Miss. High and Mighty? Sorry Sen but that would be you." Shahero stuck her tongue out again.

"Here Ams." Shahero called as she passed the puck to her right. "I'm taking a breather." Shahero skated over to the side of the rink and sat herself down in the snow, not caring if her pants got wet and snowy. She pulled off her skates and slid her feet in her skater sneakers. She lay down in the snow and moved her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Having fun?" Shahero sat up and looked at Miyami.

"Yeah, a blast."

"So did you think about it?" Miyami sat down on the bench. "And why are you sitting in the snow anyways?"

"Think about what? And cause I wanna."

"The piercing. Remember you said you wanted to get your eyebrow done? And Ams wants to get her lip done too. You guys could go together." Shahero shrugged.

"Sure I guess." Miyami clapped her hands with glee.

"Great. And we can go shopping too!" Shahero sent Miyami a pointed look.

"No way." She said firmly.

"Hero, you are so coming with me."

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Hero!" Miyami whined with a hurt look. Shahero's façade faltered but she couldn't give in.

"Mimi." Amber came skating by and stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I'm not goin shoppin." She said it with such finality that Amber thought Miyami was going to give in.

"Cummon! I'll even go into West 49 with you." Miyami had hestitated but she said it and Shahero was going to make sure she kept her word.

"Promise?" She asked. Miyami sighed.

"Yes! But you have to come shopping with me." Shahero paused to think.

"Alright." She agreed slowly. "You know Ams, eavesdropping isn't polite." Amber shrugged and sat down on the bench to take off her skates.

"Never stopped me before." She replied simply. Everyone skated off the ice and sat on the bench to pull off their skates. Shahero stood and brushed the snow off her butt.

"Alright let's go!" Miyami said cheerily as she grabbed Amber and Shahero's arm and started to drag them away once they had grabbed their bags.

"Hey!" Amber protested. "I didn't agree to this little bargain of yours."

"No but you wanna get your lip done so you're comin." Shahero answered firmly. Amber huffed and scowled.

"We'll see you guys later!" Miyami called over her shoulder. Their group of friends snickered and waved back.

"Make sure Amber comes back alive!" Aspin called after them.

"Hey! What about me?" Shahero asked.

"What about you?" Aspin smirked.

"Pinny!" Shahero whined. Their voices rose higher and higher as Shahero was dragged farther and farther away.

"Shut up. I'm helping you out here. You're the one that wants to get their eyebrow done. I already have mine."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible."

oOoOo

Hitoshi looked around the college grounds. He was in human form again and Kai had come along too. Kai would be in his second year while Hitoshi would be in his third. He wondered what year his bitch was in. Probably only a first year by the looks of it. Oh well, he'd see her around. He'd be sure to see her around. Hitoshi growled as someone on a skateboard whizzed past him, throwing his arm out of the way as he passed. He glared darkly at the figure on a skateboard. Then his eyebrows rose high. It wasn't a boy on the skateboard it was a girl. And not just any girl, his girl. Hitoshi smirked.

"Hey Kai." Hitoshi nudged his little brother. "That's her." He nodded toward the girl on the skateboard. She had gotten off and was walking over to a group of young adolescents standing in a circle and talking. He noticed some as her friends from the club.

Kai's eyes locked onto another girl in the group. Her mid length ebony tresses looked like they had been dipped in liquid gold and were pulled up into a high ponytail to keep it from falling into her face. Her skin was a dusky gold and was tinted rose along her cheekbones. Her eyes were a brilliant amber colour that glowed with an innocence he's never seen before. His eyes were drawn down to her small, but full mouth. A small silver ring punctured her lower lip. Kai absentmindedly licked his lips as his eyes ran down her figure. She wasn't very curvy and was very skinny but there was still just something about her. He knew he would find out soon what that something was.

"Let's go." Kai said as he started to walk off in the direction of the ochre eyed girl. He placed his best smirk on his face. Hitoshi smirked and easily caught up to him.

"See something you like?" He asked with mild amusement. "And it better not be the blue eyed chick cause she's mine." Hitoshi growled and his eyes darkening as he gave Kai a stern glance. Kai didn't even glance in his brother's direction.

"A little on the possessive side are we?" Kai's smirk widened. Hitoshi growled.

"Fuck off Kai."

Amber turned as she heard voices near by. Her amber eyes drifted to two boys and they looked like they were coming their way. One looked familiar though. Oh yeah, he was the freak who Shahero had met at the club.

"Oh great it's the gay ass psycho path and his loony bin pal!" Amber drawled sarcastically, eyes narrowing and darkening in annoyance. Shahero looked over her shoulder and was caught by a darkened auburn gaze. Shahero smirked.

"Guess no one called the mental institution Mimi." Shahero said to her silver eyed friend. Miyami smirked.

Hitoshi walked closer to her. He was satisfied when she stood her ground. Shahero turned her back to him and faced Amber. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched with a dark gaze as Amber and Hitoshi's friend started insulting each other.

"Loony bin pal?" Kai frowned. Why wasn't she drooling over him? Fighting for his attention?

"Yup, is there some other name you would like me to call you Sharky?"

"Actually there is. My name is Kai." Amber rolled her eyes.

"This is where I take a quote from Hero. And my name is I don't give a freakin shit." Shahero snickered.

"Yeah that was a good one." She agreed, blue eyes twinkling. Amber smirked. Shahero turned her head as she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Is that your name? Hero?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What's it to you?" Hitoshi opened his mouth to reply but Shahero put her hand up to quiet him. "Don't answer that." Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Look, would it kill you to tell me your name?" Kai's eyes darkened in annoyance.

"Yeah I think it would."

"I don't think it's fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Well I really don't care what you think is fair or not."

"Alright then you scrawny bitch, I really don't see why you have to be so impossible."

"Scrawny bitch?! Who you calling a scrawny bitch?!"

"Uh, you?" Amber screamed in frustration and her fist came flying at him. He caught it easily in one hand and pulled her closer. She pulled back her other hand but he caught that one also. Kai's breath mingled with hers as he blew in her face. Amber's face scrunched up and she stuck her tongue out.

"Blech, or you could not do that." Amber sneered.

"Or I could." Kai whispered to her, his face inched closer to hers. Shahero made a move to go help her friend but a hand gripped her waist and she was drawn toward a rock hard chest.

Amber was in a daze. There was a fluttering in her stomach as if butterflies were flying around. She gulped audibly and tried to shake the distant feeling she was having. His mouth was so close to hers, just a little closer. She thought absently. She was seeing nothing, only the two-toned blue haired beauty before her. His smooth, pale skin was soft yet rough at the same time as he clutched her small wrists in his hands. His scent was so intoxicating it was almost unbearable. If he didn't kiss her soon, Amber thought she might go crazy. She licked her lips in anticipation. Kai almost lost all control. Her lips were coated with a thin layer of her saliva and made them look even more inviting. Kai growled and absently gripped her wrists tighter in his hold. That brought her snapping back to consciousness and she struggled against Kai, pushing and pulling to get away. She had to get away.

Kai released the girl and watched as she stumbled backwards, her amber eyes were wide and looked almost like liquid. They glowed with lust and desire but she was fighting against it. Kai smirked, so he had an effect on the girl, excellent. Amber whimpered as she rubbed her sore wrists. Her golden skin had blotched into a tender pink colour.

"You bastard." She hissed.

"Aw, is the little girl angry?" On the outside Kai looked unfazed, but inside he was filled with concern. Amber snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a little girl, loony bin."

"And I'm not a loony bin, little girl." Amber screamed in frustration. She spun on her heel and stormed off.

"Let go of me you fucking ass jack!" The loud angry scream echoed across the grounds. Many eyes turned to the creator of the sound, Shahero. Miyami growled and stomped over to a struggling Shahero. Hitoshi had his arms locked around her waist and her back was pressed hard against his chest. She was kicking and pounding her small fists into his muscular arms.

"Yo." Miyami called out to him. "Are you looking for a fight cause I'd be more then happy to slap your ass around." She hissed, gritting her teeth and fisting her hands. Hitoshi chuckled and released his hold on Shahero.

"Kai, let's go." Hitoshi turned and started to walk away. Shahero crossed into his path and stopped him. Hitoshi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned all his weight onto one leg, regarding Shahero with one eyebrow raised.

"You're full of fucking shit. What the hell do you want that you keep showing up and causing shit!?" Shahero screamed. Hitoshi chuckled and leaned forward. His tongue darted out to lick her earlobe before replying.

"You." He answered lustily. The back of his hand caressed her smooth cheek before he moved around her and left. Shahero was frozen. She stood stalk still and she didn't budge, almost like her feet were glued to the ground. As what had just happened registered in her mind her hand shot up to her ear and rubbed it roughly.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," She chanted in between screams of anger. She grabbed a pebble from the grassy ground and threw it in his direction, hoping it hit him but knew it didn't. Shahero turned to face her friends. Amber's face mirrored her own - eyes looked a bit dazed but face was scrunched up in disgust and cheeks were tinted a light pink in both a blush and anger.

Shahero looked at her watch and cursed. "Cummon guys we gotta go. Class is gonna start." She grabbed her skateboard and quickly rode to class, ignoring the teachers that tried to stop her for riding in the halls.

oOoOo

_Look in my eyes_

_I'm jaded now_

_Whatever that means_

_By sharing these things_

_I rip my heart out_

_It's worth my time_

Whatever that means… 

As usual, before they all headed to their dorms or wherever they had to be, the group was standing near the back of the college. They were listening to Shahero's The Used CD after successfully convincing Tala to let them use his car stereo. The song Noise and Kisses was playing full blast. Tyson, Miyami, and Shahero were all trying to grind on the rails. Miyami and Shahero were doing well but Tyson was having problems. He would normally be seen flat on his face on the ground.

_Hard to see up_

_My neck feels stiff_

_Until I wake up_

_The orange I choked_

_And back to my neck _

_It's worth my time_

_Whatever that means…so…_

"Hey Ty, how does the dirt taste?" Shahero teased. Tyson pushed himself up off the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared at her.

"Disgusting." He spat. Miyami laughed and wrapped an arm around her older cousin's shoulders.

"Don't worry Ty, we were always better then you anyway." Miyami patted his back sympathetically.

"Gee thanks I feel so much better." Tyson sneered sarcastically before he moved to grab his skateboard.

_Share with me_

_Cause I need it right now _

_Let me see your insides_

_Or write me off_

_Cause I'd rather starve now_

_If you won't open up_

"Damnit!" He cursed.

"What?" Amber called from her position on the stairs.

"My boards busted!" Tyson whined as he showed them his broken skateboard. It had snapped in half. Shahero whistled as she examined it.

"Dude, you're screwed." She affirmed. Tyson hung his head.

"I know."

_Give it to me_

_Give me all_

_Whatever you want_

_It's never been me_

_To want this much from you_

_I can see_

_Yeah_

"Hey man!" Tala greeted. Shahero looked over her shoulder. Tala had bounced down the stairs and greeted that two-toned blue haired guy, Kai she thought his name was. Amber's face was on of pure astonishment. Shahero rose a fine eyebrow and sat herself beside Amber on the stairs, her board cradled in her lap.

"What's it doin here?" Amber demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Kai. Shahero snickered.

"He's now degraded to an it." She smirked. "Bout time." She agreed. Kai raised a slate brow and leaned against the railing along the side of the stairs, crossing his arms over his well defined chest.

"No one answered my question." Amber growled.

"Having a life." Kai sneered. Amber snorted.

"You don't have a life, you're an it. It's don't have lives."

"Especially not blue haired its." Shahero added, enjoying the argument very much. Now if only Hitoshi was here… Shahero froze. She did not just think that. She shook her head and forced the image of the blue haired god out of her mind.

_Share with me_

_Cause I need it right now _

_Let me see your insides_

_Or write me off_

_Cause I'd rather starve now_

_If you won't open up_

_You won't open up_

Kai glared at Shahero and gave a warning growl. Shahero put her hands on her cheeks and made a sarcastic 'oh I'm so scared' look. She gasped as something, or someone hit her on the head.

"Hey!" She bit out angrily. Her head snapped around to glare daggers at Ian, a plum haired Russian midget with a big nose. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Yeah Ian, we all know you like her and all but geez, try to keep your hands off her." Johnny teased. Ian flushed a bright red.

"Ew! Kaeto's my arch nemesis." He protested.

"Oh, arch nemesis. So now your some type of superhero now?" Kane's voice was laced with amusement as he put his hands out in front of him and pretended to fly.

"Yeah! Captain Big Nose!" Shahero laughed.

"Watch out, I'll suck you in." Kane 'flew' close to Shahero and sucked in air from his nose loudly.

"Ah!" Shahero screamed and she jumped off the steps. She ran around waving her hands wildly while Kane chased her.

_Tears me up_

_Tears me up_

_Tears me up_

_Tears me up_

The group watched with laughter and amusement at the two. Ian scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He 'humphed' and stalked off. Shahero came stumbling back up the steps and dived behind Amber.

"Quick! Use your witch powers to ward off the evil!" Shahero pointed a shaking finger in the approaching Kane. Amber shot a glare over her shoulder.

"I'm no witch. It's wiccan." Amber corrected fiercely. Shahero winced. That one was going to cost her…

"Oops, sorry Ams."

_Look in my eyes_

_I'm jaded now_

_Whatever that means_

_By sharing these things_

_You rip my heart out_

_It's worth my time_

_Whatever that means…so…_

"You look like a witch to me." Kai sneered as he ran his eyes over her, pretending to observe her. Amber shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey! Keep those eyes to yourself loony bin!" Amber snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Kai stood straight and took a few steps closer to her.

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He whispered darkly. Something in his voice scared her and made her shiver.

"N-no!" She stammered, shifting away. Kai reached out an arm to grab her put Shahero quickly slapped his hand away and slid herself between Kai and Amber.

"Back off if you know what's good for ya, fuckhead." Shahero spat venomously. Amber smirked and stuck her tongue out. But something stirred inside her, was it disappointment? Nah it couldn't be. She didn't want that asshole to touch her, right? Of course not. She convinced herself.

She looked up as a shadow enveloped her. Kai was standing there, fist clenched at his sides and glaring daggers at Shahero. He towered over her, and since she was sitting it made her appear even smaller. Shahero's eyes had darkened to a dark blue. That was not a good sign. Amber was sure there was going to be a fight. Amber smirked. She would enjoy seeing Shahero kick Kai's ass.

"Hey Shahero!" Amber called. "Make sure ya leave some of his sorry ass for me to kick." Shahero nodded, her gaze never moving from Kai's.

"Sure thing." Kai smirked.

"I'm sure my dear brother will be ecstatic when he finds out what your name is." Kai snarled into her ear. Shahero's eyes narrowed even further.

"You're a fucking prat." She hissed sharply. Kai smirked, pleased with her reaction.

"I know." He turned his back on her.

_Share with me_

_Cause I need it right now _

_Let me see your insides_

_Or write me off_

_Cause I'd rather starve now_

_If you won't open up_

_Won't open up_

Shahero screamed in frustration and threw her fist into his spine. Kai's back arched and he whirled around to face her, eyes blazing. At once she was crowded with her friends; Russia, Amber, Miyami, Ruin, Johnny, Zareth, Hans, Tyson, Arista, Aspin, Rei, even Kane and Tala.

"Dude just leave it." Tala whispered. Kai glared sharply at a triumphant Shahero before turning and stomping off. All at once Shahero's triumphant look fell and was replaced by one of pure rage.

"Hey! I was just about to beat the shit outta that prat! Why the hell did ya do that for!?" She screamed at Tala. She was standing on her tip toes so she could look taller compared to his six-foot form and shaking with rage.

"Yeah! I was looking forward to seeing his loony ass in a bloody pulp!" Amber agreed. Tala sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Kai ain't weak. He could take ya Hero. And he's my friend. I can't let a friend get hurt." He threw her a pointed look. "That means you too." Shahero huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, finally placing her feet flat on the ground.

"Tyson." She called calmly. Tala stared at her nervously. It was unusual for Shahero to act so calm.

"Yeah?" Tyson asked warily, noticing her weird behavior.

"Gimme your board." She demanded, holding her hand out expectantly. Tala's eyes widened. She wouldn't…would she? As the broken board weighed down her hand, she turned. Tala sighed in relief. She leisurely strode over to the railing.

"Uh, Hero?" Arista asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go boarding with that piece of crap."

"Hey!" Tyson protested. Arista just shrugged.

"Well its broken so it's obviously a piece of crap." She stated matter-of-factly. Tyson's face was dark as he stood there, a tight frown on his lips. Everyone started as a loud, furious, echoing banging was heard. All eyes snapped to the direction of the loud, annoying sound.

Shahero was banging the broken board on the railing of the stairs. Her face a bright red from anger. She grunted with each bang, shaking slightly from the strong impact. Sonia warily made her way over to Shahero and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shahero swung around, prepared to scream but stopped when she saw the garnet haired girl.

"Hero, put the board down." Sonia commanded gently, taking her hand from Shahero's shoulder. Shahero dropped the board. She took a deep breath and blew it out, stray strands of ebony tresses fluttering. Shahero pushed them away from her forehead in annoyance. She sighed almost tiredly.

"I'm gonna go." Shahero said distractedly, typing a well-known number into her cell phone and listening to the ring. She frowned when her boyfriend's answering machine came on instead of his deep voice. Shahero shoved her cell phone in to her pocket again and started her walk to her car.

oOoOo

She stifled her sobs as she heard the door to the dorm being thrown open and the loud voices of her friends, the girl ones. The voices immediately stopped as they heard her sniffling.

"Shahero?" Russia called

"Y-yeah?" Shahero's voice sounded weird since her nose was stuffy from crying.

"Who was da bastard dat did dis tah ya?" Russia hissed maliciously, climbing up to sit on the end of her bed. Shahero smirked. Russia would always know at least half of what the problem was when Shahero was angry, sad, or even happy.

"Brent." She spat out the name as if it was a disease. Russia's eyes flashed, and she was sure the others were seething as well.

"Alright, that's it common." Miyami reached up and grabbed Shahero's arm. Shahero screamed as she almost fell off the bed. She quickly grabbed the ladder and climbed down after prying her arm from Miyami's grip. Their eyes narrowed as they looked at Shahero; her tear stained cheeks and puffy, glassy, and red eyes.

"We're goin out." Arista finished Miyami's sentence.

"I don't wanna go." Shahero whined, stomping her foot.

"Oh no, don't give me that. You're comin." Amber joined in. Shahero stuck her tongue out.

"You stomp your foot too." She shot back, smirking triumphantly.

"That's different. I'm expected to stomp my foot. It's just me." Amber shrugged carelessly.

"Now what do we do when a friend is sad?" Miyami asked. Shahero's lips tilted up into a small smile.

"Get them drunk and help them plot revenge against the sorry bastard who made them sad." Shahero recited.

"That's right! And Brent's a sorry bastard so let's plot some revenge." Amber cackled and her ochre eyes shone with a malicious glee.

"Ah, da golden goodness I like tah call beer." Russia smirked. Shahero made a sound of protest as she felt two pairs of hands on her back, pushing and shoving her out the door.

"Don't even try. You're comin." Miyami said firmly. Shahero shut her mouth, knowing that arguing would be a waste of breath and time.

"And you're gonna tell us exactly what happened." Amber added. Shahero sighed, her shoulders sagged with defeat.

"Alright." She agreed. She let them pull her through the halls to the parking lot. Soon she was driving to the bar, and feeling much happier to have her friends there to cheer her up.

oOoOo

The door to a very large mansion was thrown open and a resounding bang was heard as the door slammed into the wall, creating a dent. Cursing accompanied the bang and the thumping of feet pounding on the floor. Hitoshi sat up on the couch he had been lounging on and looked toward a furious Kai. A slate eyebrow rose.

"What happened?" Kai turned his hot glare to his brother.

"Your precious little bitch is fucking annoying." Hitoshi smirked.

"What did she do?"

"I was having fun annoying the black haired girl and she jumps in and punches me!" He howled. Hitoshi's smirk grew.

"That's my girl." He grumbled almost fondly.

"And all her little friends got in my way so I couldn't get her back."

"Good." Hitoshi said quickly. "Don't ever touch a hair on her head." He bit out fiercely. Kai scowled and stormed to the stairs.

"Oh and by the way. Her name's Shahero." He added before he made his way up the stairs to his room. Hitoshi lay back down again.

"Shahero…" Hitoshi smirked. "I know your name now little one."

oOoOo

Well, that's all for chappie two! Don't forget to review! :: Points to little purple button:: see it! Its called a review button. Press it! You know you wanna XP…Chappie three is on the way!

**Coors**

To my reviewers:

**Kitty-Kris** - Oh! Hugs! I love hugs! ::hugs Kitty-Kris:: Thankies so much. Happy Reading!!

**ArcadaAvaLon** - Hey Cada! Guess what? I updated! YAY! Don't you just love me? Lol…and of course you're my friend. I gave you a sneaky peaky too! Don't you feel special…lol. Happy Reading!!

**kiara-anime goddess** – Hey no worries. I agree. This ones way better then GF cause it actually has a plot and its less depressing. My other fic doesn't really show Hero's character like I wanted it to. Oh and I'm writing believe me. I'm already writing the eighth chappie for this fic. Lol…so thankies for reviewing. And I like my new name too…AnimeSk8er was so old. Happy Reading!!

**Joey** – Thankies. I tried to make it as original as possible cause there's so many highschool fics out there I was trying to be original. Glad you like it. Happy Reading!!

**Zadien** – ::salutes:: Sir yes sir! Um…I mean…ma'am yes ma'am! Feh whatever. No! ::grabs Toshi:: He's mine! ::hisses:: Stay back or I'll be forced to use my kendo stick on you! And I don't need to touch Tala's hair…I got Toshi's hair. XD Yup I agree very scary…we're the uncommon sensible twins…remember? Lol…ok um…I'm going into mother mode. No drugs, you better eat, and well…I can't exactly stop you from shivering but…I would if I could! Ok out of mother mode now. (thank god lol) LMAO! Fruity!! Oh man…that's some classic stuff. Oh and I already did that to Brent! OH YEAH! ::dances:: He was sooo pissed. (the paint grenade thing I mean) But he had no proof it was me so ha ha. Well for a long review you get a long message. Don't you feel special. XP. Lol…I am your god! Bow down and worship me. Worship me I say! ::insert evil insane laughter here:: Oh I want front row seats to the fight! grabs popcorn yum…popcorn…oh Homer Simpson moment right there! Lol sorry random comment. Happy Reading!!

**ChibiKai02** – I know I do. ::grins:: But I would be nothing without my rocking friends ::hugs everybody:: You guys know who you are. I know. Don't you just love their assholey asses? Lol does that make sense? If it doesn't, now it does. Thankies! Happy Reading!!

**Smiley Joe **– Hey! Glad you like it. Lol…I know they just click, or as Gems would say they gel. Yup, Kai is (as always) reserved for Ams. Gems would prolly kill me if I separated them. I hope it goes far, but my other fic sucks. I think anyway. This one brings out more of Shahero's character better. Thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!


	3. Pretty Girl

Yo! Coors here with a new chappie yay! So I'm gonna keep it short and simple…first off all everybody welcome back Arcada! WHOO HOO! Ok and second off…enjoy the latest chappie.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. _Amber Benson_ and _Ruin Mulryan_ belong to the Queen of Sarcasm also known as **Zadien**, _Miyami__ Kinomiya_ belongs to **ChibiTari****/Unlucky-Star**, _Aspin__ Grant_ belongs to **Animerle**, _Arista__ Beyleav_ belongs tothe brainwashed **ArcadaAvaLon **(Don't worry Cada, me and Zads are working on an anti-brainwashing machine and welcome back!), _Sonia Martini_ belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, _Zareth__ Forest_, _Russia Kennedy_, and _Hanson Slade_ belong to **Zimo**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 3- Pretty Girl**

The park was filled with little children. Some were sliding down the slide; others were being pushed in the swings. Some were playing on the jungle gym. Laughter was heard as someone would fall on their bum from high on the monkey bars. There was crying as toys were taken away from babies and as some children got hurt, seeking comfort from their moms.

Shahero occupied a solitary swing. It was a tire swing that hung from a strong branch on a tree that stood a little while away from the park. She had always wondered why they would put the swing so far away from the park, but she didn't mind. It was sort of peaceful here. The snow had melted when they had an unusual warm streak and the sun was shining brightly. Shahero chewed on the sleeve of her navy hoody, lost in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Shahero pranced up the three steps that were in front of her boyfriend Brent's big house and knocked on the door. She waited patiently but no one answered. After a while she grew tired of waiting and frustrated from no one answering. Brent's car was in the driveway so she knew he was home. She dug out the spare key she had from her back pack and unlocked the door._

_"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing in the unnaturally silent house. She walked around to the kitchen where she saw Brent's older sister Ellie doing an essay for her course. "Hey Ellie." She greeted half-heartedly. Ellie looked up at her and smiled warmly. _

_"Hi Shahero.__ Brent's upstairs in his room." She instructed automatically, knowing what she came here for. Shahero grinned. _

_"Thankies."__ She bounded up the stairs and padded down the hall to the last room, Brent's room. She froze as she heard noises coming from inside. _

_"Oh Brent."__ She heard a high shrilly voice moan. Shahero's face grew red with anger and she threw the door open. She glared darkly at Brent. He was on the bed, straddling a red haired girl. His ocean blue eyes turned to meet hers and widened in shock. He climbed off the girl, not even caring he was standing in front of her in all his glory. _

_"Sha-Shahero?"__ Shahero's glare darkened and her eyes were a very dark blue almost black colour. _

_"Don't even try that stupid line 'it's not what it looks like' cause I have eyes. I'm not blind." She hissed venomously, backing away from him and closer to the doorway. Brent quickly ran up to her and shut the door before she could leave. _

_"Shahero," He said again. "Don't." He pulled her to him. "I love you." His mouth lowered to brush hers and Shahero wanted to just melt in his arms. But she was too angry._

_"Well you have an odd way of showing it." She pushed away from him roughly and put her hand on the doorknob. Brent's hand came thumping down on the door to hold it closed, is arm brushing her ear._

_"You love me too. I know you do." Shahero stared hard at the ground. She knew he was right, but she would never admit it. So instead she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak with Brent's breath beating down on the back of her neck. She gasped as his hand gripped her waist tightly and spun her around. Her back was pressed against the door and the hand he had put on the door moved to hold her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. She winced as he pressed himself harder against her._

_"Brent, you're hurting me." She whispered. If Brent heard, he acted like he didn't. His mouth pressed against hers in a demanding kiss and she struggled against him. She struggled harder as his hand gripped her waist tighter. "Get off." She said forcefully against his lips, pushing at his bare chest. But when her lips parted to speak his tongue plunged into her mouth. She tried to pull her head back but the door prevented her from doing so. She whimpered as her waist was beginning to bruise. She heard him moan as his hand travelled up her stomach to clutch her breast. She screamed and pounded her fists into his chest. Brent shot back, surprised by the sudden act of violence. His eyes were darkened with need._

_"Shahero I need you." He mumbled as he stepped forward again. Shahero shook her head and threw open the door. "Shahero!" She heard him shout as she ran out the door. _

_Without a word she flew down the stairs and out the door, tears threatening to fall from her already glassy sapphire orbs._

**End of Flashback**

Shahero dragged in a gasping breath as her body started to wrack with sobs. She had truly thought he was going to rape her, and the thought scared her. Her hand moved to her waist and winced as she felt the tender skin. She froze, sitting rigid as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, you ok?" Johnny came into view as he leaned against the tree in front of her, concern showing in his lilac eyes. Shahero relaxed and nodded.

"Yeah, fine." She answered rather shakily. Johnny didn't look convinced.

"Hero. There's something bothering you." Shahero sighed tiredly. She hadn't been sleeping well at all and had fallen asleep in her course numerous times. Amber had become thirsty for revenge. Shahero didn't know what she was holding back but every time they talked about getting revenge on Brent, she would just shake her head and change the subject. It was almost as if she didn't want to get revenge on his sorry ass. Something stirred inside her.

You love him that's why.

No I don't. He's an asshole who thinks with his dick.

Don't fool yourself. You know you love him.

Shahero growled. He was driving her insane. Fighting with a stupid voice in her head was definitely not healthy. Johnny must have noticed something.

"Shahero, if you ever need someone to talk to…" He didn't finish his sentence as Shahero had burst into tears with her face in her hands. Johnny smiled sadly and walked over to her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and helped her climb off the tire swing. She stumbled into him and buried her face into his chest. He let her cry and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She looked so small and fragile that if you would breathe on her she would fall over like paper. He hated seeing her like this and he knew she always hated being seen like this.

Hitoshi growled darkly. He had been watching her from a bench at the park and noticed her silent tears. He was tempted to approach her but decided to watch her. And when he finally decided to go, that flame brain boy comes in. He was holding _his_ woman. Comforting her while she cried. It should be _him_ there. But it wasn't.

Yet he had a feeling that she wouldn't have cried in front of him and that brought a wave of pride washing over him. She was definitely a defiant little being. But she was _his_ defiant little being. All Hiwatari's were possessive over what was theirs. It was in his blood, he couldn't help it. He was sure Kai felt the same over his little bitch. Hitoshi sighed. No use just sitting here. He was definitely not going to be able to go anywhere near her with flame brain over there. So with one last glance at her, he left.

Shahero's sobs reduced to sniffs and reluctantly she drew away from Johnny's comforting embrace.

"Do you…" He asked quietly. Shahero shook her head. Johnny nodded in understanding and led her away. "The gang's at the ice rink playing a game of hockey. Did ya wanna come?" Shahero's eyes brightened and a small smile spread out on her face.

"Yeah!"

Johnny laughed. "Alright let's go then." Shahero laughed and started to run. "Hey! Hero what you doing?"

"Running! What does it look like?" She called back to him. Johnny shook his head and started to run after her. She squealed and ran faster.

"What are we racing now?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Johnny grinned. At least she was back to normal. "Cause I don't wanna." He whined.

"Gah. Suck it up you baby." He pouted even though he knew she couldn't see. He thought about tackling her but decided against it. His mind started to wander and came to a stop at Miyami. He sighed.

She was beautiful. Her voice was high and soft but demanding and harsh. She was short, but not as short as Amber and Shahero and had an almost too-skinny waist but he didn't care. He found her uniqueness and individuality intriguing and she was fun to be around with her 'live like you'll die tomorrow' attitude. Her eyes were silver that turned to crimson when she was angry and her skin was a light cream.

She had tons of piercings on either ear and on her eyebrow and bellybutton. She also had a tattoo of a scissor-cut on her left wrist and a barcode on her right one. On her left ankle there was the symbol of everlasting life - ankh - but her favourite pair of Doc Martin boots covered it most of the time. She had a few more too but he didn't know all of them.

He knew he should ask her out. Her and that Malo kid had broken up a long time ago. But he was too afraid she would say no. A girl had never affected him this way. It was probably because she was well, Miyami. She was different, not like the blonde bimbos that would throw themselves at him.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't stop in time when Shahero skidded to a halt in front of the stadium. When she didn't move to go in he gave her a little push, earning himself a glare. They continued to wait and Johnny was growing impatient.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her inside but she yanked her wrist away and continued to wait. He sighed in frustration. "Cummon!" He shouted.

"Shutup John-John." He scowled.

"What are you waiting for?" He repeated.

"You'll see." Just as she finished her sentence the group came piling out of the stadium and a grin spread out on her face. "Hey guys!" She called and jogged up to meet them. Johnny stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"How'd ya know they'd be coming out?" He asked. Shahero shrugged.

"Heard Amber screaming." She stated matter-of-factly. Amber smirked.

"His fault." She sent an accusing finger in Kai's direction. Shahero's eyebrows shot up.

"What's it doin here?" Amber snickered.

"I dunno, but we kicked its ass in hockey." She grinned proudly. Shahero pouted.

"You kicked its ass without me?" She answered with a hurt voice.

"It was an unfair match anyway." Kai defended himself.

"Is that so?" Amber crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised.

"Yes it is."

"I bet I could beat you, by myself." She dared confidently.

"Is that a dare?"

"It can be." Kai's eyes glowed with interest.

"You're on." He held out his hand to shake and Amber stared at it in disgust before reluctantly holding her hand out too. As his hand touched hers she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up her arm. It made her legs feel like jelly and she almost collapsed but quickly pulled herself together and stood up straight.

Kai smirked. It never hurt to use some power on her. He was the devil's grandson after all and he did have powers. He just sent a small portion of his energy to his fingertips and released it when she touched his hand. He enjoyed her reaction, but she was quick to recover. Her eyes had grown wider and look almost liquid like, just like the first time he saw her. He guessed that happened when she was aroused.

"But I wanna play." Shahero whined.

"Cummon Hero. You can cheer her on." Miyami comforted, leading her into the stadium.

"What? Now? But we just played!" Amber whined.

"What's wrong Ember, chicken?" If it were one of her friends, Amber would have pouted and stomped her foot. But this was Kai. Amber stuck out her bottom lip stubbornly.

"Never." She strode into the stadium confidently. Since no one else was playing, besides Arista and Mariah who were being goalie and of course Amber, the group piled into the bleachers. When Amber and Kai skated out on the ice, one voice was heard over all the rest; Shahero's.

"Whoo! Go Amber!" Shahero cheered, standing on her seat with her fist in the air. Amber grinned and waved at her. Miyami joined in the cheering too.

"Cummon Ams! You can beat that jackass!" Only she decided to stand on the floor. Shahero had pulled Russia in too.

"Let's go Amber, let's go!"

"Woot woot!" Shahero added, making everybody laugh. Amber skated over to the middle of the ice and got ready for the face-off.

"Who's ref?" Johnny wondered out loud.

"Oh! I'll be ref!" Shahero offered, starting to move down to the rink but someone snagged her waist and she fell down onto a lap.

"No chance. As much as I want Sae to win, you'll cheat." Johnny said. Shahero climbed out of his lap.

"So?"

"Amber should win fair and square." Tala added.

"Oh you. Forgot you were friends with it." Tala rolled his eyes.

"You're not being ref." He finalized. Shahero huffed and plopped down onto the bleachers seat.

"I'll be ref." Sonia offered. Tala considered it, and then nodded.

"Sonia will be fair. I hope." Sonia nodded in reassurance.

"Whoo! Go Sunny-D!" Shahero cheered, even though she didn't know why. Sonia pulled on her skates and skated over to do the face-off. Amber and Kai's arguments could be heard as she approached them.

"You have a lot of nerve." She heard Kai growl.

"I thought you said I was a chicken. Chickens don't have nerves." She shot back, crashing her hockey stick against his. Kai smirked.

"Well then I guess I should call you a cow." Amber glared darkly at him.

"Hi Amber." Amber looked in the direction of the voice and grinned widely at Sonia.

"Suppity Sunny-D."

"I'm going to be ref."

"Kewlies." Amber commented, preparing for the face off.

"Hey Sons!" Shahero called from one of the top bleachers. Sonia turned around. "Catch!" She threw the black puck down to the garnet haired girl. Sonia bent down and picked it up.

"Thanks!" She called back up to her.

"Anytime." Shahero climbed up on the seat again and continued to cheer. "Go Amber go!"

"Senny, sit down." Johnny demanded in annoyance.

"Go away." Shahero retorted. Johnny made a move to grab her leg but Shahero was quicker. She quickly hopped away, almost toppling over Russia's lap. Amber couldn't help but chuckle as she saw two of her good friends run around the whole stadium on bleacher seats. Shahero was clumsy though, she almost fell off the seats more then once and Johnny would stumble when he made a move to grab her. Shahero's screams and Johnny's threats echoed across the stadium.

Finally when Shahero made it back to where the others were seated she hid behind Russia and Zareth, purposefully pulling them closer together to make a human shield. Shahero grinned innocently at Russia as she sent an accusing glare over her shoulder. She was pleased when she saw a reddish hue take over Russia's cheeks. Johnny tried to push past the two. Russia started to get annoyed and finally, shoved Johnny away with a growl.

"Fuck off Johnny." She bit out and crossed her arms over her chest. Shahero peaked over Russia's shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Johnny, but when he made another move to grab her she yelped and ducked behind Russia and Zareth again. Johnny stalked back to his seat, grumbling.

"Is it safe?" Shahero asked cautiously, peaking over their shoulders again.

"Yeah." Zareth answered around his cigarette. Shahero grinned and finally let go of their shoulders. They shifted back into their former positions and Shahero climbed over them to go to her seat. She paused when she noticed she had been sitting beside Johnny and he was staring at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smug smirk.

"Yami, you wanna take my spot? I don't think it'll be safe to sit beside John-John."

"Who me? I couldn't hurt a fly." Johnny replied innocently.

"No, but you could hurt a Shahero." Shahero retorted. Johnny smirked.

"Yeah I guess I could."

"I know you could. So Miya what bout those seats?" Even though she tried to hide it, Miyami was more then happy to take her seat. Shahero was about to climb up to the next level but stopped when she saw Tala and Ruin making out. She gagged. Definitely not a good idea. She saw Hans dozing on the other side of Zareth and carefully stepped over Russia and Zareth to sit herself down beside him. She smirked and her eyes took on an evil glint as she thought of several different evil ways to wake him up.

She was about to put the plan she chose into action but didn't have to as he was suddenly woken by the sound of clashing hockey sticks and slap shots. He startled awake and almost fell off the seat from the shock. Shahero scowled.

"Wha?" He asked unintelligently as he shook some sleep off and surveyed his surroundings. His grey eyes landed on her and a lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Hey Hero." He slurred, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Suppers Hans."

"What's goin on?"

"Ams challenged Kai to a hockey match."

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Cause it's a one-on-one match."

"Oh." Hans yawned. Shahero remembered she was supposed to be cheering for Amber and quickly scrambled to stand on the seat.

"Whoo! Go Amber!" She screamed. "Yeah!" She cheered as Amber hip checked Kai into the boards and skated at a surprising speed down to the other end of the rink. But something that bugged Shahero was that Kai seemed to be taking his time in skating over to catch Amber and steal the puck so she didn't score. Her brow furrowed as she studied him.

"Hey is that Kai?" She asked loud enough so that it carried down to the rink. Hans sent her a weird look.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Oh. Sorry I thought he was a turtle since he's going so slow." She hoped he would get insulted and bolt after Amber, but he just stared at her coolly and continued across, not picking up his speed at all. Shahero's frown deepened. She blew a few stray pieces of hair away from her face in frustration.

Amber flew down the rink, her hockey instinct telling her Kai was right behind her. But when she looked over her shoulder to make a face, she frowned as she saw he was very far behind. She skidded to a stop and leaned on her stick.

"What's wrong Kai? Scared?" She taunted, playing with the puck. Kai scowled. These girls were starting to get on his nerves and he was already having a hard time stopping himself from racing after her.

"You wish." Kai called back. He sped up a little. Amber smirked and spun around. She pulled the stick back and slap shot the puck into the net. Mariah hadn't expected Amber to shoot so she didn't reach out in time to grab the puck. Arista did a dance on the other side of the rink and gave Amber an awkward thumbs up, which was hard to see with the gloves. Amber chuckled and glided down to the other end of the rink to do the face off, brushing past Kai on the way there.

"Whoo! Yeah Amber! Kick his ass!" Shahero was shouting along with other voices.

"Dude we need some music." Hans muttered.

"Oh the good old hockey game, is the best game you can name! And the best game you can name, is the good old hockey game!" Shahero sang.

"Shutup!" Johnny snapped. Shahero glared at him.

"I think there's a radio in the commentator's booth." Aspin offered.

"Let's go!" Shahero jumped up and bounded up the bleachers to the commentators booth. "Damnit!" They all heard the curse echo around the stadium and all eyes turned to the commentator's booth to see the door shaking. "It's fucking locked! Who the hell would lock up a stupid booth that a person just freaking talks in?!" Shahero growled in frustration and kicked the door again. Aspin stared at Shahero with raised eyebrows.

"Um, there's a key hanging right beside the door." She grabbed the gold key from the hook on the wall and opened the door. Shahero stared hard at the hook before huffing and following Aspin in. Shahero strode over to the window and waved to her friends.

"Whoa." She yelped as Aspin grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her over to the radio.

"You wanted to listen to music, you tune the radio." Shahero sighed in frustration.

"Fine Miss. Rudey Tudey." She replied lamely. Shahero bent over the radio to make sure it was plugged in then turned the little knob used to change the station. She stopped when Arista's voice reached her ears.

"Wait! Stop! I love this song! Leave it!" She called happily. Shahero looked through the glass and saw Arista's helmet clad head bobbing. Shahero listened to the song and her mouth turned into a sad frown. The song was Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and it almost mirrored her feelings for Brent.

It's the way that he makes he feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love 

Shahero dragged in a reassuring breath and strode out of the commentator's booth, leaving Aspin to lock it back up. Slowly, as if in a daze, she sat down in her old seat, feeling the concerned eyes of her friends on her. She looked at her hands, which she had placed in her lap, her mouth absentmindedly moving as she mouthed the words.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men 

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

Shahero heard shuffling behind her and the faint sounds of shots, the clashing of sticks and the skates on ice somewhere in her thoughts.

It's the way that he makes he feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love It's the way that he makes he feel It's the way that he kisses you It's the way that he makes you fall in love 

Hitoshi had slid in behind Shahero and was watching her with both interest and concern. She wasn't the soft type and he wondered what was going on. She had cried already once before and now she looked ready to burst into tears at any second. He felt the warning stares and glares of her friends as they tried to tell him to leave but he just brushed them off. He continued to stare intently at the petite girl as if he would be able to figure out what was bothering her.

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything _

__

_Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head_

Tears pooled in Shahero's eyes but she willed them away, trying to hold them back. Hitoshi saw a little twinkle on her cheek as the light shone on a solitary tear that had escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheek. Unconsciously he turned her head to face him and using his thumb, brushed away the tear.

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

_It's the way that he's in your mind_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Shahero breath caught in her throat as Hitoshi's thumb brushed away the tear. She savoured the feeling of his skin against her own. Shahero looked straight into Hitoshi's light auburn ones, feeling a tingling sensation form inside her. Hitoshi found himself getting lost in those huge pools of sapphire blue. He wanted to see how far she'd take this.

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Hitoshi ran his thumb along her bottom lip and moved lower to hook under her chin, tilting her head upwards more. Shahero's eyes were half closed and her lips parted slightly. She sighed blissfully, though she was truly unaware of what was happening. His lips inched closer to hers and she found herself growing impatient. Hitoshi was having trouble keeping himself under control. He wanted to taste her badly, to feel her lips against his own. They looked soft and delicious and just as his lips brushed hers lightly, he heard her gasp and her eyes widen dramatically before they narrowed in anger and she roughly pushed him away.

Shahero had been brought back to consciousness by the loud, annoying squeal of a whistle. Sonia had somehow gotten one and had blown it. Kai had scored. She had been filled with rage when she saw that he was about to kiss her and she quickly pushed him away. She was aware, however, of how what he did had affected her and it made her confused and hungry at the same time. Hungry for him. She felt the tears in her eyes growing and soon she wouldn't be able to hold them back anymore. The song had changed she noticed, but the lyrics to Pretty Girl were still replaying in her mind. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him, so she got up and ran. She jumped down the bleachers and, ignoring her friend's calls, ran through the hall to the changing rooms.

Hitoshi frowned deeply. He stood up and started to go after her but flame brain got in his way.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded harshly, the threatening undertone could definitely be heard.

"Nothing." Hitoshi snapped back with equal venom.

"Well I wouldn't call it nothing when my best friend ran off crying." Hitoshi glared darkly at Johnny who returned the dark stare with one of his own.

"How about instead of accusing me of something I didn't do, you go ask your 'best friend' what's wrong?"

"I have eyes. She ran off after what you did to her asshole." Hitoshi growled.

"She had already been crying before I came."

"Nice lie. How long did it take you to think that one up?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Look this is getting no where." Miyami interrupted.

"We can beat it outta him." Russia said maliciously, cracking her knuckles. Johnny chuckled. Hitoshi scowled.

"You don't have any proof that I did anything to her anyway." Hitoshi scoffed, putting a hand on the short red heads forehead when she came too close. Russia's fist shot out helplessly but her arms were too short to reach his torso with his hand holding her in place. She growled and knew she should stop, but she was too stubborn and continued to throw aimless punches at the air, hoping at least one of them would hit.

Amber's ochre gaze was fixed in the direction she had seen Shahero run off. Neither her nor Arista seemed to care that Kai scored since they were too concerned. Arista had already made her way off the ice and Amber decided she should head off too. Shahero would need her friends. Amber started to make her way off the ice when Kai quickly skidded to a halt in front of her, blocking her way out.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Amber stared at him coldly.

"To help my friend." She answered matter-of-factly.

"We have a game to finish." Kai grabbed her arm but Amber yanked it back.

"Right now, this stupid game is the last thing on my mind." She spat and tried to move around him.

"Aw, lose confidence just because I scored?" Kai spoke as if he was talking to a child and stuck out his bottom lip. Amber growled.

"Move." She hissed and roughly pushed him.

"Alright, if you're too afraid that I'll score again and you'll lose the game then go ahead. Be my guest." Kai spread his arm out in the direction of the door as he stepped sideways to let her through.

"I'll cut your hands and feet off. Then I'd like to see how you'd score again." Amber spat maliciously.

"Sounds like a plan." Amber's head snapped in the direction of the cracked voice. Shahero's mouth moved into a small smile. Amber grinned.

"Shahero! My partner in crime."

"Actually, she's my partner in crime." Russia called from the bleachers.

"Well she's mine now!" Amber called back, cackling evilly.

"I'm not an object you know!" Shahero stomped her foot. Tala laughed.

"I think she's been hanging around Amber too long." His turquoise eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Maybe we should separate them for a while." Johnny said teasingly.

"Well good luck to you." Shahero saluted them. "Now back to our evil plan." She added an evil cackle.

"We'll use Ruin to make it look like an accident." Ruin's eyebrows rose.

"You mean you're going to frame me." She called bemused.

"No, I mean you can fix him up so it looked like an accident."

"Yeah. You can't say you didn't kill a good share of people already." Shahero added, sniffing a little but confidently making her way onto the ice, not caring if she was just wearing her skater sneakers.

"Of course I can. You have no evidence." Ruin retorted defensively.

"Exactly." Amber and Shahero chorused.

"That's why we're counting on you to use your fabulous skills to make it look like an accident."

"You guys make it sound like you're going to kill him." Tala commented. Amber smirked.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She answered thoughtfully.

"Ember you can't even hurt me, let alone kill me." Kai sneered.

"Maybe not by myself, but with Hero…" Amber let her voice trail off, throwing an impish smirk over her shoulder to Shahero.

"We're one lean mean fighting machine." Shahero laughed. Her face turned to one of concentration. "So let's divide this up. You get a hand and a leg, and I get a hand and a leg. Sound fair?"

"Sure. And if our plan doesn't work out, I can settle for just a punch in the face." Shahero gave a sharp nod.

"Either way it's a win-win situation." She agreed. Amber smirked. During their conversation Kai had already left and was talking with Tala.

"Let's get him!" Amber gave one of her war cries and quickly ran after Kai. Shahero laughed but followed. They didn't make it far when Tala's arms wrapped around Amber and hoisted her off the ground and over his shoulder. Johnny did the same to Shahero.

"Hey!" Amber protested, wriggling in Tala's hold. "Put me down!" She demanded.

"John-John, if ya don't put me down I'll…I'll…" Johnny rolled his eyes. Shahero would always make an empty threat. But she would try to beat him up so he didn't know how empty they were. Someone would always hold her back, Miyami mostly and for that he was thankful. He knew he wouldn't fight back if Shahero attacked him and he knew Shahero was strong, and that would lead to him getting a beating until someone actually had the guts to pull her off.

He already knew without seeing her face, that Shahero was breathing fire. He could see Amber's face and if anything, it could've been worse then Shahero's if Shahero didn't have such a vile temper. But that was almost unbelievable. They had become so accustomed to her temper that it seemed almost normal now. Almost. He snapped out of his reverie when Shahero's fists started to pound into his back. He noticed she had been ranting on about how she was going to kill him.

"Tala! I'll touch your hair." Amber warned, her hand hovering over his blood red locks.

"No! Not the precious hair! You swore on the bible. Never, ever touch my precious hair." Tala wailed fearfully. Amber smirked.

"Put me down and I might spare your _precious_ hair."

Shahero grinned. "Hey! That rhymes."

Tala slumped and gave in. He placed Amber back on the ground but watched her like a hawk. As soon as Amber sprinted toward Kai, Tala snagged her waist again and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"If my feet don't touch the ground in five seconds, you're one dead man Jonathan McGregor!" Shahero threatened. She started her countdown. "Five…four…three…" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You can't kill Kai." He demanded.

"Why not?" Shahero whined.

"Cause, that's Amber's territory. You can kill Big Blue over there." His head nodded in the direction of Hitoshi. He was leaning against the wall of the hallway that led to the change rooms, an amused smirk on his face as he listened to the conversations. Amber had heard Johnny's comment and glared daggers at him. Shahero's face brightened at the thought of killing Hitoshi and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Deal." She voiced her agreement when she realised Johnny couldn't see her head nodding. Johnny hesitated, but an aggravated sigh from Shahero made up his mind and he placed her on the ground. Shahero grinned, but Johnny caught the mischievous glint in her eye as she pranced over to Hitoshi. Johnny smirked as he looked over to Tala. He was having a hard time keeping Amber down. She was struggling harder then ever now that Shahero had been put down.

"That's not fair! Shahero's been set free and she's worse then me!" She whined.

"Hey! That rhymes too." Shahero beamed.

"Hey! That rhymes too." Amber mimicked Shahero, her face scrunched up and her voice nasal. Shahero stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest. And with that she moved into the darkness of the hallway. She yelped when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back so her back pressed against a washboard stomach. Shahero rolled her eyes. She knew this move.

"Lemme go." Shahero demanded coolly.

"But don't you like it much better here." Hitoshi whispered huskily into her ear. Shahero grunted.

"No." She retorted shortly. She couldn't suppress the shudder of desire that made its way down her spine as his hands moved under her shirt to rest on her stomach. He placed the tips of his fingers on her skin and started to move them in small, slow circles, watching her reaction. Her eyes drifted half closed and her breathing became laboured as his hands made her skin heat up.

Hitoshi enjoyed her reaction to his touch. She moaned softly and his groin tightened. Now she never did that before. Hitoshi spun her around to face him. He needed to kiss her. He couldn't take it anymore.

His lips came crashing down on hers and she immediately melted into the kiss. Her knees felt like jelly and they almost buckled underneath her and she had to put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up right. Her mind was clouded. She gasped as is teeth brushed her bottom lip before biting it to draw blood.

Hitoshi moaned. Her blood tasted so good. As the devil's grandson, he had a need for blood. He craved it. He could even be worse then a vampire, only without the pathetic weaknesses. He lapped up her blood before his tongue plunged into her mouth to taste her. She tasted delicious. His tongue battled with hers, a battle that he won, much to Shahero's annoyance. His arms tightened around her waist and one hand stroked up her back to swim through her hair. He grabbed some and tilted her head back a little to deepen the kiss. Shahero whimpered as his hand yanked at her hair, tugging at the roots painfully.

Suddenly, he got aggressive. He turned and shoved her against the wall, the hand around her waist moved down to brush her thigh and he pressed himself firmly against her, his hand still pulling her hair painfully. His kisses became more demanding and harsh as his mouth moved down her jaw line to her neck. His hand slid up her side to her stomach and moved further up her shirt to clutch her breast painfully.

Shahero gasped and her mind cleared. "No," She whimpered and started to struggle against him. Before she could say anymore, his mouth moved back up to hers and he kissed her already bruised lips. She shook her head but stopped, when he yanked harder on her hair. She tried to scream but his lips muffled them.

She tried to see if her friends were there so they could help her but when she was finally able to turn her head slightly she noticed they weren't there. She could hear Amber screaming from the bleachers. She was arguing with Kai and the others were either fighting with her or trying to calm her down. They couldn't hear what was going on between Hitoshi and herself. She was on her own.

Shahero drew in a deep, reassuring breath and pushed at his chest with all her strength. He broke the kiss and she stared into his auburn eyes, or what used to be his auburn eyes. They were red; even the whites of his eyes were engulfed in the blood red. His skin was glowing as if it was on fire and a demonic aura surrounded him, coming off of him in waves and rolling over to Shahero in a wave of heat. It shook her to the core. She was afraid, very afraid. This wasn't a human being, this was a monster.

"Don't be afraid little one. I won't hurt you." His voice was a scratchy hiss that boomed in her head. Her eyes were wider then they have ever been. Hitoshi watched her. Shahero tried to scream but found that nothing would come out of her mouth. He laughed, a cruel laugh. She squirmed and pushed and kicked. He hissed in pain when she kicked his shin and he backed away from her. Shahero collapsed to the ground and crawled backwards, away from the demon.

She watched as he slowly stood straight again and turned towards her. His eyes watched her with a sadistic glint as he slowly advanced towards her. Shahero was starting to panic and she scrambled away. She decided now was a good a time as any to try her voice again. She screamed, a loud ear bursting scream.

She heard the pounding of feet as her friends stumbled down the bleachers to see what she was screaming about and she jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked up into Amber's worried ochre gaze and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Amber looked around their surroundings but could see and hear nothing. Shahero was shaking under her hand and her eyes were wider then Amber had ever seen them before. Russia kneeled down on Shahero's other side and stared at her with confused green eyes.

"Hero, are ya alright?" Shahero's eyes snapped to where Hitoshi was, or used to be standing and her mouth turned into a puzzled frown.

"He…" Her voice trailed of and she lifted a finger to the place that Hitoshi had just been standing a little while ago.

"What are ya pointin at Hero?" Russia asked in confusion as she stared hard at the place Shahero was pointing to. Shahero broke out of her feared and panicked faze and shot up on her feet shakily.

"He was right there!" She exclaimed in horror. Amber and Russia exchanged glances.

"Who was?"

"Hitoshi!" Shahero's eyes darted around, looking for something – anything – that would indicate that he had been there. "He was here I know it! I don't scream just for the hell of it you guys." Glances were exchanged. Johnny snickered.

"Yeah, ok Hero." He rolled his eyes. Shahero glared at him. Shahero's face wore a deep frown and her eyes were still darting around nervously.

He was still there. She could sense him. He was watching her. His aura still rolled onto her. Taking a deep breath she moved slowly and unsurely in the direction she could feel it coming from. It started to grow stronger then it was quickly becoming fainter. He was running. Shahero picked up speed too, running after him. She could see his glowing form farther down the hallway.

"Shahero!" Voices shouted at her to stop, slow down, or they asked where she was going. She answered none of them.

Suddenly, the faint glowing vanished and Shahero was faced with the wall. She gasped and tried to stop but ended up smashing right into it. She fell on her behind, clutching her forehead. Her friends surrounded her.

"Hero are you ok?" Sonia asked with concern. Arista snickered.

"How many times do you hit your head? You could have the greatest record for hitting your head in the world." Arista teased.

"Shutup." Shahero moaned.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a sec." Sonia asked kindly.

"Why?" Tala tilted his head to the side.

"Cause they wanna have their little 'girly' time. Let's go." Johnny answered, grabbing Tala's arm and leading him away, closely followed by the other guys there. Kai was no where to be found.

"I don't have little 'girly' times Johnny!" Shahero barked after him. His chuckle echoed down the hall.

"What's up Hero?" Miyami asked with concern.

"If I didn't know ya any betta, I'd say yar mental." Russia said. Shahero stared at the wall in front of her hard, as if staring at it would tell her what was going on.

"He was glowing." She started. "Red. And he was scary. Really scary. His eyes were red. All red." She stuttered. "He's a monster." She whispered, as if someone was listening. Miaymi and Amber exchanged worried glances.

"Who was? Who are you talking about Hero?" Shahero dragged her eyes away from the wall to meet Amber's ochre orbs.

"Hitoshi." Again her voice was no higher then a whisper, barely audible. More glances were exchanged.

"Shahero." Russia said seriously. "Ya need ta take a break." Russia helped her stand up on unsteady feet. Shahero stared bewildered at her friends.

"You guys don't believe me." She stated incredulously.

"Well Hero, it is kinda hard to believe." Miyami said cautiously. Shahero's eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth set into a firm line of disappointment. She yanked her arm out of Russia's grip and pushed her way past the group, stomping ahead. She was fuming. She could hear the hurried footsteps behind her and started to run. She bumped into Bryan on her way out, but she didn't stop. She just kept on running.

oOoOo

So…will Shahero ever forgive her friends? What is Hitoshi? Will Hero ever figure it out? Do her friends really believe her? Who won the hockey match? Can Johnny really hurt a fly? Or can he only hurt a Shahero? Find out on the next episode of Devilish Desires.

…LOL sorry guys I had to do it…too tempting. So please review and stay tuned for a sneaky peaky of **Chapter Four: Fall Back Down**.

**To my reviewers:**

**TWERP **- Heya! Yes I updated…LOL wouldn't that be cool? A holiday for everyday I update. We'll have firecrackers (cause they're just so pretty ) and singing (good music, not crap) and lots of partying and, of course, food! Lotsa junk food! Lol…we'll have the four food groups, chocolate, chips, pop, and candy. So there was your chapter three and next comes…Chapter four! YAY! Happy Reading!!

**anime**** is cool X10** – Hey! Thankies for the review. Happy Reading!!

**Smiley-Joe** – Yo dude! Lol…I get ok grades…I mean I have to if I wanna be able to stay on my hockey team. And I agree, Hitoshi _can_ be an ass…but Brooklyn ::cough:: Dicklyn ::cough:: is the **_real_** ass in the series…I mean he kills Kai! NO ONE CAN KILL KAI! That's…UNTHINKABLE! Lol…me and Gems have been bitchy over that…and unfortunately our dear Arcada has been brainwashed…but we'll get her back on track in a little while, namely as soon as I fix that damned anti-brainwashing machine. XP Yeah I'll give Gems credit for the Loony Bin name…but Captain Big Nose was mine lol…glad you thought it was funny! Happy reading!!

**azn********pryd** – Thankies…I've got a sadistic imagination though :P if you saw any of my pranks you'd understand but…meh…so yeah thanks and I got more reviews lol. And I hope to get even more! So here was your update and thanks for the review. Happy Reading!!

**ArcadaAvaLon** – wow has it really been that long since I updated? Tampa won like…a long time ago…oh well lol I never liked Ian. Him with his big nose…and he's ugly…he's an ugly little midget with a puny brain and a huge nose! Enrique kinda annoys me in the series but he's cool in a lot of fics so I can handle it. And your brainwashed! BRAINWASHED I SAY! Hitoshi is WAY HOTTER then DICKLYN! That's right I said DICKLYN! And there's nothing you can do about it :P and I can too say something to you…UPDATE! Lol…I'm not even going there…that assholes outta my system for good. Happy Reading!!

**GEMS!!!** – well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence lol. Don't ask, was tempting…so I did it lol. Yeah :D I have a nag for brainwashing people…but Arcada and Yoshi are already brainwashed so I have to unbrainwash them then brainwash them again…phew…taking a deep breath now lol. Yeah, well your special and you're my inspiration so I decided your name should appear three times :P wha! ::shudder:: that is very scary…yeah I know most don't listen but oh well…and im not going there. Like I said to Cada, that thing is outta my system for good. Happy Reading!!

**Sunshine **– hey thankies! Wow you used a big word…portrayed…lol. Yeah I agree, I like it a lot better then my first fic (never read! Its discontinued anyway) thanks for the review. Happy Reading!!

**Vinter** – LOL…meh, I'm the Queen of Insanity, no one can out rank my in insanitiness. Lol and if that isn't a word it is one now! And please don't go French on me please! I failed French lol. So thankies for the review. Happy Reading!!

**chocoholic114** – lol wow that was a lot of pointless rambling…lol jks! I know! Orlie is so sexy! ::drools:: lol can't believe my friend hates him…anywho thankies for the review. Happy Reading!!

**kagomewannabe-2008** – LOL yeah I know I was tempted to have her kick his ass but I don't think that would be very realistic. Hero's not that strong. I mean she's strong but not that strong lol. And Tala's Kai's friend so he wouldn't let her. Thankies for the review. Happy Reading!!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar** – Whoa, dude you got a long name lol. Well…a couple of months is ASAP for me lol. So thankies for the review. Happy Reading!!

**Bryan****'s-DarkAngel** – Hiya Alex! Long time no chat lol. And no I don't think you should waste your time to stalk them…just kill them slowly and painfully. That should do it. Here's chappie three and you can't kill me! Lol Happy Reading!!

**Dark Destiny2** – That's right bow down before me! LOL jks Nah, Hero actually kept her temper in control…that's controlling it, believe me. You don't wanna see her temper go out of control. That won't be pretty. Lol thanks for the idea but Hero's not gonna have much to do with Brent until later. And then its gonna be worse lol so thankies for the review. Happy Rading!!

oOSnEaKy PeAkYOo

**Chapter 4: Fall Back Down**

Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams and she was dragged into the janitor's closet. Her fists beat into the hard chest of her captor and her flailing limbs hit the wall with a loud banging sound as the door was closed and locked, enveloping them in darkness. It took a while for Amber to adjust to the darkness but when she did she easily found the door and tried to kick at it but a hand quickly pushed them down. She could hear her captor's breath on her neck and it made the flesh tingle.

"Don't scream. It's only me." His voice whispered in her ear. She knew that voice. It was Kai. She growled.

"All da mo eason ta sceam den." Amber's voice was muffled and was hard to understand. Kai removed the hand hesitantly.

"What?"

"I said, all the more reason to scream then." She snapped. Kai spun her around to face him and pressed her back against the wall. His hands gripped her upper arms tightly as he pushed her against the wall hard with his body making her wince.

"What did your friend say about my brother?" He growled darkly. Amber glared at him.

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Cause I'm asking you."

"So I heard."

"Good, then answer."

"I don't wanna." She retorted childishly.

"Well you're gonna."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And who's going to make me?"

"Me."

"Oh yeah?" Kai growled huskily before his lips came crashing down her hers. Amber melted in his arms and slowly slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Kai's arms wound around her waist, drawing her closer but still wanting her to be closer. Amber moaned against his lips and he used that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Amber's head tilted upwards to allow him better access. His hand slid up her stomach to rest on her breast, giving it a small squeeze. Amber gasped. Kai's tongue trailed across her jaw line as it moved lower to suck on her neck. Amber moaned and her knees buckled beneath her. Kai easily lifted her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the wall. Kai's hand moved from her breast and slid to the small of her back.

Amber's mind screamed for her to push him away while her heart told her to stay. Finally with one last lingering kiss, Kai pulled away. Amber almost cried out in protest.

"Yeah." He whispered against her lips and pulled away. "Now tell me what she said." Amber moaned and slowly nodded as his hand massaged her breast through the thin material of her bra. Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember what Shahero had told them.

"She said he was glowing, and red, and really scary." She said in between moans and gasps. Kai smirked.

"Good girl." He whispered in his ear before his tongue darted out to suck on her ear lobe. Then he stepped away from her, making her fall on her behind.

"Hey!" She cried. Kai opened the door and motioned with his hand for her to go. Amber huffed and stood, storming through the door. She yelped when Kai's hand slapped her ass before he turned and walked the opposite way.

"Your such an ass!"

"I know don't ya love it?" Kai's laughter echoed down the hall to her ears. She screamed in frustration and stomped back to her dorm.

oOoOo

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

__


	4. Fall Back Down

Nothing really to say…except this…AMBER IS NOT A FLAT CHARACTER!!! AND IF ANYONE THINKS THAT AND STILL REVIEWS ZADINE THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED FANS!!! Amber has to be one of the most complex characters I know and people who call themselves fans of Zadien and have agreed that Amber is a flat character…you disgust me. And I'm sorry if certain people think I'm being bitchy and rude and stuff but hey, that's me and this has pissed me off royally. Don't cross me, and we'll get along great :D Ok now that I got that out of the way…Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari****/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to** ArcadaAvaLon**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 4- Fall Back Down**

The trees, houses, people, cars, trucks, buses, everything was a blur. Shahero ran blindly for hours, not really knowing nor caring where she was going. She didn't know why she was running. Why was she running? She stopped, her chest heaving as she panted for breath. She couldn't blame her friends for not believing her. She wasn't even sure if she believed it herself. Why did she run? So many questions. Hopefully one of them had an answer. She sighed and stared at the sky. The small wind caressed her face and caused her hair to dance around her face.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her ankle and she was thrown off her feet. Air whooshed out from her lungs as a heavy weight landed on her. She peeled open her tightly closed eyes to stare up into familiar cornflower blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a beautiful summer day. Brent. She scowled and tried to push him off of her but he was almost twice her size and didn't seem to be making a move to get off.

"Get off." She spat out from in between clenched teeth. Brent slowly rolled off of her but stayed on the ground, his hands folded behind his head as he ran his eyes over her, his gaze lingering on her chest as it usually did. "Hey!" She barked. "My face is up here." She pointed a finger at her face. His gaze slowly moved up to lock with her eyes.

"I know."

She growled. After a while his eyes were still moving over her and she started to shift uncomfortably.

"Can you stop that!" She finally snapped.

"Maybe." He replied simply, that ever so annoying smirk growing at the knowledge he made her uncomfortable. Suddenly remembering what he had set out to do he got to his feet and walked over to her. "Who is that new blue haired ass you're getting mighty comfortable with?" He hissed, eyes narrowing as he stared down his nose at her. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's it to you?" She asked haughtily. Brent growled, eyes flashing. His hand unconsciously wrapped around her waist and drew her closer.

"Cause you're mine." He growled against her lips. Shahero stiffened when she was drawn towards him.

"No I'm not." She ground out. "You screwed up Brent, big time. You can't go back in time…"

"But I wish I could." He interrupted. Shahero glared at him.

"I don't care." She hissed coldly. "I'm not yours now, and I never will be again." Brent let his arms fall to his sides and took a step back. A knowing smirk spread out on his face.

"Sweetie, your eyes are like books." He saw the sadness and longing in her eyes. But he could also see the hate and anger battling against it. He leaned forward again. "I know you miss me just as much as I miss you." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an embrace, his chin resting on her head.

Shahero felt torn. Part of her wanted to lean in to his embrace while the other part wanted her to push him away. Brent wanted her to relax in his hold so he started to draw little circles on her back. She instantly relaxed, her breathing becoming steadier and her eyelids drooping. Brent smirked. It was all going great. Soon he would have her back again. But his plans were ruined when Shahero was brought back to reality by the honk of a car horn. She tensed again and pushed him away. Her eyes flashed and she growled a warning when he took a step towards her.

"You!"

Shahero slid her gaze to Amber. She grinned. Amber was pointing an accusing finger at Brent, her ochre eyes darkening with rage.

"What did you do to Shahero? I get to give you one ass whopping for each thing you did and said to her."

"Says who?" Brent retorted.

"Says me." Amber answered matter-of-factly.

"And me. I get half of those privileges considering it was me that the horrible things were done to."

"Nah, I don't like to share." Amber cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Well too bad you're gonna or I'm kicking your ass all the way to China."

"Why China?"

"Cause it's supposed to be on the other side of the world."

"Says who?"

"Are you echoing Brent?"

"Hell no. You're avoiding my question."

"Why? The answer is obvious."

"Well I don't know it so it can't be that obvious."

"You always were dense." Brent added his two cents in, breaking up the two girls arguing and becoming the receiving end of the girls' glares.

"Alright that's it. You hold him down, I beat him to a bloody pulp." Shahero crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly and opened her mouth to say something but Amber corrected herself. "Half of him." Shahero smirked.

"Deal." Shahero saw Brent eye his skateboard, which was conveniently not too far from her right foot. She quickly flipped it and placed her foot on it, her smirk widening.

"What's wrong Brenty-poo? Afraid of lil ol' me?" She taunted. Brent was clever to keep his mouth shut.

"Doesn't matter what you say now, you Mars inhabitant. We still get to kick your ass."

"Three…Two…One." Shahero muttered lowly so only Amber could hear. Both girls gave a war cry before abandoning the skateboard and tackling Brent, or Amber had while Shahero had landed on the ground and swung her foot out to trip him since Amber hadn't knocked him down. Shahero hurried to her place at his shoulders while Amber straddled his waist and was pulling her fist back to throw a punch.

"And hurry up I wanna have my turn soon." Shahero grunted with effort as Brent struggled in her grip and it used all of her strength to keep him down. It wasn't doing much though since his shoulders and upper half were lifting off the ground. Amber's fist slammed into his eye. Brent cried in pain and tried to move his hands to cover his eye but couldn't with Shahero's hands weighing on his shoulders.

The two girls switched quickly but Shahero was the one that ended up on the unfortunate side. As soon as Shahero had let him go Brent's hands flew to his eyes and when he felt the weight on his stomach shift he knew now was the chance. Amber hadn't been able to hold him down properly yet and he easily sat up and threw Shahero over his shoulder leaving Amber sitting on her butt on the ground. Amber scrambled to her feet and kicked Brent in the shin like she had learned from Russia. Shahero was dropped but she quickly got to her feet.

"Run! The alien from Mars is going to crush our bones to make his bread!" Amber screamed as she sprinted.

"Ams that would be ogres." Shahero forced herself to run, ignoring the throbbing in her ankle.

"Same diff. I could still picture him with a big belly and green skin."

"Using his ear wax for candles and making rat stew."

"Burps that could kill people."

"Farts too." The pair tried to stifle their snickers but were failing miserably.

"Where do we get this from?" Amber asked.

"Shrek. I like Shrek. Oh wait! I just remembered something. The thing that crushes our bones to make their bread would be giants." Amber sneaked a glance over her shoulder and yelped.

"He could pass as a giant. And he's coming our way, and fast!" Shahero glanced over her shoulder too and hit her forehead.

"Shitter faces!" She hissed.

"Why didn't you abduct his skateboard?!"

"Hey I was running after you. You left me!"

"He could be eating our dust right now if we had the skateboard."

"Alright! I get it! Fucking hell!" She screeched as something hit her ankle hard, almost like the first time Brent ran into her only this time harder. Shahero fell on her face, her ankle a searing pain. Amber was at her side in seconds.

"Fuck! Hero, you alright?" Shahero mumbled some curses into the ground and gagged when she could taste the cement. She pushed herself up but collapsed again. Brent caught her before she hit the ground. His eyes showed his concern but she pushed away from him and hopped over to Amber. Amber lifted one of her arms across her shoulders and let Shahero lean on her.

"You are one little prickly bastard." Amber spat as she tried to turn and lead Shahero away. Brent was still in shock and just watched them with his mouth hanging open. He shook his head.

"Sorry!" He shouted after them, before shaking his head sadly and slowly skating away.

The two girls were silent except for the occasional "ow" coming from Shahero's mouth.

"So who says China is on the other side of the world?" Amber broke the silence.

"The atlas." Shahero replied simply.

"Oh."

oOoOo

After Amber had helped Shahero get to the nurse, much to Shahero's dismay, Amber had taken a small walk around the college. Amber smirked as she replayed the exchange that had happened that afternoon in her mind. At least she got a punch in. He's going to get a nice black shiner.

Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams and she was dragged into the janitor's closet. Her fists beat into the hard chest of her captor and her flailing limbs hit the wall with a loud banging sound as the door was closed and locked, enveloping them in darkness. It took a while for Amber to adjust to the darkness but when she did she easily found the door and tried to kick at it but a hand quickly pushed them down. She could hear her captor's breath on her neck and it made the flesh tingle.

"Don't scream. It's only me." His voice whispered in her ear. She knew that voice. It was Kai. She growled.

"All da mo eason ta sceam den." Amber's voice was muffled and was hard to understand. Kai removed the hand hesitantly.

"What?"

"I said, all the more reason to scream then." She snapped. Kai spun her around to face him and pressed her back against the wall. His hands gripped her upper arms tightly as he pushed her against the wall hard with his body making her wince.

"What did your friend say about my brother?" He growled darkly. Amber glared at him.

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Cause I'm asking you."

"So I heard."

"Good, then answer."

"I don't wanna." She retorted childishly.

"Well you're gonna."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And who's going to make me?"

"Me."

"Oh yeah?"

Kai growled huskily before his lips came crashing down her hers. Amber melted in his arms and slowly slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Kai's arms wound around her waist, drawing her closer but still wanting her to be closer. Amber moaned against his lips and he used that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Amber's head tilted upwards to allow him better access. His hand slid up her stomach to rest on her breast, giving it a small squeeze. Amber gasped. Kai's tongue trailed across her jaw line as it moved lower to suck on her neck.

Amber moaned and her knees buckled beneath her. Kai easily lifted her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist, pressing her back against the wall. Kai's hand moved from her breast and slid to the small of her back.

Amber's mind screamed for her to push him away while her heart told her to stay. Finally with one last lingering kiss, Kai pulled away. Amber almost cried out in protest.

"Yeah." He whispered against her lips and pulled away. "Now tell me what she said." Amber moaned and slowly nodded as his hand massaged her breast through the thin material of her bra. Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember what Shahero had told them.

"She said he was glowing, and red, and really scary." She said in between moans and gasps. Kai smirked.

"Good girl." He whispered in his ear before his tongue darted out to suck on her ear lobe. Then he stepped away from her, making her fall on her behind.

"Hey!" She cried. Kai opened the door and motioned with his hand for her to go. Amber huffed and stood, storming through the door. She yelped when Kai's hand slapped her ass before he turned and walked the opposite way.

"Your such an ass!"

"I know don't ya love it?" Kai's laughter echoed down the hall to her ears. She screamed in frustration and stomped back to her dorm.

oOoOo

"Fuck!" Another glass object hit the wall and shattered to a million pieces with a loud 'crash'. Hitoshi was fuming. His black horns had exposed themselves on top of his head, his teeth grew sharper, his skin was glowing an even more vibrant red as were his eyes and his tail had grown, swinging agitatedly.

How could he have been so stupid? She had seen him in his demonic form. He had lost all control of his actions, as if someone or something took control of his body. It had felt like he was just seeing her, watching her while someone else spoke and acted. Could what Grandfather had said a long time ago be true? Could there really be a real demon in him that takes over his actions? It sounded like InuYasha, where his demonic side would devour his very soul. But this was different. He needed to ask Grandfather about it.

Hitoshi drew in a deep breath. Why did this have to happen now when he had to choose a mate? And did that side have to show up for the one that I want badly? He tried to calm himself down.

Finally, when he was almost fully in human form again with the exception of a faint red aura surrounding him and red flashing in his eyes every so often, he walked out of the room and to his Grandfather's thrown room. Halfway there Kai had pushed him into the wall, eyes darkened with rage.

"What the fuck?" Hitoshi stared darkly at Kai.

"You just had to go and screw it up, didn't you?" Kai hissed.

"Screw what up? I screwed up nothing for you. You still have your chance at your bitch so fuck off." Kai growled and let go of Hitoshi.

"Well guess what? I happen to be related to your sorry ass so gee I wonder what they would think. If you're a monster and I'm your brother, what does that make me?" Kai snapped. Hitoshi smirked but knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Look, I don't know what the hell happened back there. It was like someone else took control of me and all I could do was watch what had happened." Kai gave Hitoshi a weird glance.

"Do you think…"

"That's what I'm going to talk to grandfather about." Kai nodded. They walked in silence.

"Oh and some guy named Brooklyn called." Kai broke the silence. Hitoshi gave Kai a questioning glance. "I found your cell in the stadium. You must've dropped it when you were having a little…fun with that black haired chick." Hitoshi nodded.

"I'll call him later." He pushed open the doors to the thrown room and sauntered in, closely followed by Kai, as usual.

"Grandfather!" Hitoshi called. Voltaire looked up.

"Ah, Hitoshi. You come with good news I hope." Hitoshi's face was sombre.

"No. Grandfather was what you said to us when we were younger about the true demon in us taking over your body if we are not strong enough to control it true?" Hitoshi got to the point and spoke quickly. Voltaire rose a grey eyebrow.

"It could be…" He said slowly. "Why?"

"I think it happened to me today." Voltaire frowned.

"Boy, you need to find a mate as fast as you can." Voltaire said sternly.

"Why?"

"She can help you control it."

"How?" Hitoshi was confused. The one that he wanted for a mate was the one that brought the demon out of him, how could she control it too?

"I don't know. I just know she can." Hitoshi decided that was all his Grandfather knew about it so left it at that.

"Thanks." He muttered and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Hitoshi!" Hitoshi glanced over his shoulder. "Be careful."

oOoOo

Shahero leaned over the bed to look at the door when it opened and Russia walked in quickly. Shahero grinned.

"Rushy!" She called. Russia looked up briefly and Shahero caught sight of the blush that tinted her porcelain skin. Shahero's mouth turned up into a knowing smirk. "Finally. I thought he'd never kiss ya. How far did you two get?" Russia's blush deepened.

"Wha are ya talkin bout?" She put on her best fake innocence face. Shahero's head tilted to the side and she stared hard at Russia with raised eyebrows.

"You know what I'm talkin about."

"Nope. Sorry I don't."

"Oh yes you do."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you do!" Russia shook her head. "Damn your stubborn." Russia grunted and gave Shahero a pointed look.

"Oh an' I got detention so hurry up an' get in trouble." And with that Russia turned her back to Shahero and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Fine. And don't think I don't know what that blush was Russia Kennedy! I know that it had something to do with a certain black haired dude with blue eyes and is known by the all too popular name 'Sex On Legs'." She heard Russia growl behind the door and chuckled. Her work here was done. Now all she had to do was tell the rest and get her to tell all. But she would worry about that later. Now she had to worry about getting into trouble. She couldn't let Russia be in trouble without her. It was unthinkable.

So now to think of the perfect plan…oh and of course she had to pull Amber in as well. And Miaymi of course is pulled in by default. Shahero sort of felt sorry for the silver haired girl. It wouldn't matter if she didn't do anything wrong, she would just get pulled in anyway. But that wasn't her fault. It was Amber who pulled her in. But I guess we couldn't separate the inseparable duo. It was almost like her and Russia. She sent a glare to the bathroom door, wishing it could penetrate it so Russia could feel it. But her other half wouldn't tell her what had happened. Some best friend she was.

Which reminded her. Johnny was supposed to help her fix her motorcycle. It got busted on her last race. Stupid tree came out of nowhere. Shahero smirked. And she just thought of the perfect way to get into detention. She cackled evilly and carefully climbed down the ladder, wincing when her foot touched the ground. She wouldn't be doing much walking. Oh well. She'll just get Johnny to carry her. Her smirk widened and she limped out of the dorm. And she better get to him fast, her ankle was _really_ sore.

oOoOo

"Miss. Kaeto, pouring oil on people is an irresponsible and immature thing to do. I'm afraid I'm forced to give you detention." Shahero smirked. Mr. Dickenson was about to give a huge lecture of the rules so she intelligently wore a hat. Pulling it lower on her forehead she was able to hide her eyes from sight and therefore, could sleep easily. Her smirk widened as she replayed her master prank in her head. She had run into a very pissed off Arista on the way to find Johnny so she had joined in with the prank too.

Unfortunately, she had been able to escape detention since she wasn't seen spraying oil on kids. Johnny had managed to escape too, with the excuse that he was trying to hold Shahero back instead of carrying her around and help her. Shahero growled. Oh well. She couldn't really blame them. She had just made sure she got caught so she could catch up with Russia in detention. And she might even be able to get all the dirty details out of her. Oh, another thought. Did she really want to know all the dirty details? She shuddered. Probably not.

And she hadn't seen Amber so unfortunately, couldn't pull the Irish woman in. Looks like it was only going to be the Double Trouble Team. Shahero snickered. Her and Russia had made up the name a while ago. She was kind of bummed by the thought that Amber wouldn't be joining the two of them in detention. Amber and her had a strong double team act between themselves as well, not as big as Miyami and Amber's or Shahero and Russia's but still pretty big.

Shahero was startled by the hand that fell on her shoulder and looked up at Mr. Dickenson.

"I don't know why your fascination in getting in trouble is so big." He tsked in disapproval.

"I don't have a fascination in getting in trouble, I have a fascination in having fun."

"So getting into trouble is your idea of fun?" Mr. Dickenson raised a graying eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then what do you call fun Miss. Kaeto?" Mr. Dickenson moved to sit down behind his desk.

"In this case, spraying people with oil." Shahero smirked. Mr. Dickenson gave a resigning sigh and quickly shooed her out the door.

"To detention with you." He chuckled heartily at her as she saluted him and walked away.

"Aye aye cap'n."

oOoOo

Russia burst into laughter as Shahero told her what she had done to get into detention.

"Ya sprayed people wit oil!?" Tears of mirth were now flowing down her cheeks and she clutched her stomach. Shahero snickered.

"Oh the joy and horror of oil."

"Wha joy? I see no joy in oil."

"Well on my side there's joy, on their side its horror."

"How many blonde bimbos did ya spray?" Shahero smirked.

"Too many to count." Russia laughed harder, if it was possible. "Good luck to them." Shahero muttered.

"Why?"

"Do you know how hard it is to get oil out of your hair?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, but John-John said it was hard. Now he would know."

"Did he get sprayed wit it?" Now it was Shahero's turn to laugh.

"Oh yeah! All over his face! I think I should call him Oily." Russia stared at Shahero with raised eyebrows.

"Oily? Wha kinda name is Oily?"

"Exactly." Russia snickered. Shahero leaned back in her chair, lifting the front feet off the ground and sending Russia a 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' look. Russia gave her the same innocent face from this afternoon. Which reminds her…

"Hey Rush, you still haven't told me what happened between you and Forest." At the mention of her black haired 'friend' Russia blushed.

"Nuthin."

"Uh-huh, and pigs can fly."

"Dey can!?" Russia exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, you never knew?" Russia shook her head and tried to smother her laughter.

"Well it's a proven fact that pigs have so much fat because when they get older, their fat turns into wings."

"Really? Den I hafta remember to tell Hans he can grow wings." Shahero snickered.

"Aw. Leave Dopey alone." Russia laughed.

"Dopey. Dat's a good one." Shahero grinned. The sudden loud snoring that echoed through the almost empty classroom startled the pair. Two pairs of eyes snapped to the front of the room and similar smirks formed on their faces. The teacher was asleep. God knows how he could be sleeping with the two of them laughing their butts off.

Russia quietly stood up and tiptoes to the exit door that was conveniently located near the back of the room. Shahero was less quiet about making her exit and stumbled over some of the desks. Both girls snickered even through Russia's glare.

"Cummon." She mouthed, pushing the door open and slipping out. She held it open for Shahero who bounded out. She broke into a run as soon as her feet touched the ground and was closely followed by Russia.

They both clambered into their dorm room, panting for breath and laughing. The room's current six occupants looked up briefly.

"Hey guys!" Shahero called out loudly before climbing onto her bed and searching through her CD's. She was greeted by half hearted 'heys'. "Gee I feel appreciated." She muttered.

"So how was detention?" Amber asked with a smirk. Shahero didn't answer right away. Instead she found her Rancid CD and was concentrating on putting it in her stereo and grinned as she heard the first few chords of Fall Back Down. __

_Don't worry about me I'm gonna make it alright_

_Got my enemies cross haired and in my sight_

_I take a bad situation gonna make it right_

_In the shadows of darkness I stand in the light_

Shahero turned around and to face an annoyed Amber and smirked.

"Sorry."

"You better be." Amber snapped. Shahero pouted.

"Hey! It's hard work putting on a CD, right Hero?" Miaymi teased. Shahero laughed and sent a light glare in Miaymi's direction.

"Well if you're gonna be like that then maybe I should turn off the music." Shahero threatened, knowing that Rancid was one of Miaymi's favourite bands. Miyami's eyes widened.

"No!" She cried. Shahero laughed.

"That's what I thought." Miyami glared at her. __

_Ya__ see it's my style and I'll keep it true_

_I had a bad year but I got through_

_I've been knocked out, beat down, black and blue_

_She's not the one coming back for you_

_She's not the one coming back for you_ __

"Hey, when did you get the new Rancid CD?" She asked curiously. Shahero grinned.

"I didn't." Miaymi eyed her suspiciously.

"You know my Rancid CD has been missing for the past few days." Shahero laughed nervously.

"Really? I never knew." She lied.

"You did too!"

"Yeah. There's no way you could've missed Mimi running around like a mad person trying to find that CD." Amber smirked. __

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna help me back up again_

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna be my friend_

Miyami glared at her. "Well it's one of my fav CD's and it went missing! How do you think I'd act?" Amber snickered.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Um, not really." Shahero laughed, and at the wrong time. Miyami's heated gaze turned back to her. "You took my CD didn't you?" She accused.

"Uh, yes, no."

"Maybe so." Amber chided. Miyami's eyes narrowed.

"Give it back." She hissed darkly, the underlying threat obvious.

"But I'm listening to it." Shahero whined.

"It's mine, now give it back."

"I will don't worry."

"Now!" Miyami snapped.

"But we're listening to it!"

"Calm down Miya. She'll give it to ya later. And if she doesn't then we'll take it from her by force." Amber cackled. Shahero grunted.

"Good luck to you." She muttered. At the glares she received from Miyami and Amber she smiled innocently. __

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna help me back up again_

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna be my friend_

"Alright. I'll leave you alone. But, you have to give it back to me right after the song." Miyami accented the but. Shahero nodded quickly and started to sing the words to the song. __

_It takes disaster to learn a lesson_

_We're gonna make it through the darkest nights_

_Some people pretend to make a reason_

_But that one make everything alright_

Miyami had grabbed her black guitar with hot pink flames from its stand and started to play the guitar solo with Tim Armstrong. Amber's head was bobbing as she listened intently to Miyami play. __

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna help me back up again_

_If I fall back down_

_You're gonna be my friend_

Shahero remembered that she still had to figure out what had gone on between Russia and Zareth, and what better way to get the information than with the gang to back her up.

"So Rush, what was with the blush fest you had going on when ya got home this afternoon?" Russia glared at Shahero. She smirked. She was blushing again. Miyami stopped playing and inclined her head to look at the red head.

"Finally! Bout time Forest made a move." Amber muttered.

"So tell us all the details." Miyami tucked her legs underneath herself. Russia's blush deepened.

"Nuthin." Shahero rolled her eyes.

"She's still in denial guys." Shahero flopped back on her bed and accidentally kicked Amber in the head with her dangling legs.

"Owie!" Amber cried and clutched her head, turning to glare at Shahero.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Yeah. I guess it must be so unbelievable to Russ to have her dream come true." Russia's face was now beet red and she scowled at her 'friends'

"Ya guys are insufferable." She sighed and leaned back on her elbows.

"Was that sigh dreamy, or was I imagining it?" Shahero teased.

"Nope. Definitely dreamy." Arista piped up.

"Ah! She's alive! I thought you were dead up there. It was so quiet." Amber grinned. Arista shrugged.

"Didn't feel like talking." She replied shortly. Shahero smirked. Oh she did love to torture her friends.

"Yeah that, or she was daydreaming about Brooky Baby." She teased.

"Ah-ha! So I wasn't the only one who noticed it!" Miyami exclaimed. Arista blushed.

"Why would I be daydreaming about him?" she asked, baffled.

"Because you love him." Shahero taunted. "You want to kiss him." She sang. "And hug him and marry him." Shahero laughed, bringing her feet up to hold her knees against her chest and rolling to her side on the bed. Arista rolled her eyes.

"Hero you have issues." Arista slid her legs under the sheets and lay back on her bed.

"Sweet dreams." Shahero teased, chuckling at the exasperated sigh that came from Arista.

Suddenly, Arista sat up and her navy eyes flecked with amber stared challengingly into her own.

"Oh yeah? What about Hitoshi, huh? You so have the hots for him."

"N-no I don't." Shahero stammered.

"Oh please. It's so obvious." Amber added.

"Look who's talking Miss. I love Kai." Shahero teased, hoping she was successful in getting the subject off herself. Amber's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I do not. He's a huge prat."

"Yeah, a huge prat that you love." Shahero teased.

"Alright you know what. I'm tired of hearing her. Any one gonna help me shut her up?" Amber offered, standing on her bed.

"I'm in!" Arista agreed and jumped off her bed. Russia joined them too, her eyes holding a mischievous glint. Aspin sighed and slowly slid out of bed, annoyance showing in her green eyes.

"I will. Only because she won't shut up and I'm trying to sleep." Aspin agreed. Shahero pouted.

"Leave me alone." She whined. "I'm just making sure I teased you guys enough to last the weekend." Shahero climbed under the covers. Aspin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cause. Me and Ams are going home this weekend. Dad and Treasa had asked us to go home." Amber's eyes widened with realization.

"Ah fuck! I totally forgot." Shahero chuckled.

"Well now you know. Well I'm off to la la land. Night." Shahero snuggled up with Mikey under the covers and sighed.

"Hey!" Miyami called. "I want my CD back." She held her hand out expectantly as Shahero's head reappeared from under the covers.

"Oh yeah. Here." She took the CD out of her stereo and tossed to Miyami.

"Careful!" Miyami hissed as she examined her CD. Shahero rolled her eyes and buried herself under the covers once more.

"Damn. I can't believe I forgot." Amber whispered. Aspin sat cross-legged on the bed beside her.

"Why do you think your mom wanted you to go home for the weekend?" She asked. Amber shrugged.

"I dunno. Hero knows more about this then I do. She probably was whining to her dad till he told her what was going on." Amber chuckled. Aspin giggled. "I dunno what it could be. There are no birthdays that I know of, no anniversaries." Aspin shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She sighed and stood up. "I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"Night." Amber yawned and climbed under the covers with her teddy bear Joe. __

_Run! Her mind screamed. She growled. I am running! She told herself as she pushed herself harder. She had to get away from it, but how? It seemed to know where she went or where she was even when she wasn't visible. That couldn't be possible. Her sapphire blue eyes darted around the area. All she could see was red, buildings on fire and the ground exploding. She screamed and skidded to a halt when the ground in front of her exploded, spraying her with gravel. Her hands covered her head and her head bent. _

_She looked over her shoulder. The cobra's blood red hypnotic eyes were staring at her intensely. It hissed at her, its forked tongue darting out of its mouth and revealing its sharp poisonous fangs to her. She quickly ran around the wound in the ground and continued on her way. She found an alleyway and was tempted to hide there but thought better of it. There was a chance that it would be a dead end and then she'd be in trouble. _

_Once again she screamed as a rock shot out of the ground in front of her and she ran into it. She was breathing heavily and tried to move around the rock but it would just grow sideways, making a stone wall and blocking her from escape. She slowly turned around and slid to the ground. She ran a hand through her black and silver hair and watched with defeat as the snake slithered closer to her. _

_"Shhaheero."__ It hissed. Shahero whimpered as it wrapped itself around her leg almost sexually and slithered up her leg. It's tongue trailed along her leg as he moved and she shivered. It squeezed her thigh before moving up higher. She froze as it wrapped around her waist and spiralled up to wound loosely around her neck. It's eyes gazed into hers and she was afraid. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to gaze into those horrifying eyes. Her eyes snapped open as a hand stroked her cheek. She stared up into darkened light auburn eyes._

_"Hi-Hitoshi?"__ She whispered. Hitoshi smirked. _

_"Yeah."__ He kneeled down in front of her with both hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head and ground his hips with hers. _

_"The snake."__ Her breath caught in her throat as his lips hovered over hers. _

_"It's gone." He answered huskily. His lips brushed hers and he pulled back. She cried out in protest, making him smirk. When he moved his lips to brush hers again she pushed her lips against his. She shifted so she was on her knees and wound her arms around his neck. Hitoshi moaned at her bold actions and his hands gripped her hips tightly. She leaned forward some more, causing Hitoshi to fall to his back. Shahero broke the kiss and stared at him with concern. _

_"I'm fine." He growled with need as he crushed her lips with his again. She moaned and parted her lips, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue battled with hers before moving to explore. His hands moved up from her hips to draw circles on her breasts. She gasped against his lips. He turned her over so he had her arms pinned above her head. He nibbled on her neck. _

_"Hitoshi…stop." She whimpered as a knot of need formed in her stomach. Hitoshi stopped and looked up into her confused pools of blue. He sat up and straddled her waist. _

_"What's wrong baby?" He rasped, his voice sore from kissing. Shahero looked away. _

_"Why are you in my dreams?" _

_"You don't want me here?" He asked with a hurt tone. She wasn't sure how to answer. She slowly sat up and pushed him off her. _

_"What's goin on?" She asked. She sounded so lost that it hurt his heart. Hitoshi sighed. _

_"I've found you. You're the one that I want. You're the one that I need." His fingers hooked under her chin and lifted it to meet his. _

_"I've found you." Were the last words she heard before an annoying ringing ran through her head. _

Shahero was startled by the sudden ringing and shot up in her bed. She glowered at the bell and turned to look at her clock. She groaned and flopped back on her bed.

"Shahero!" Sonia called. "Come on you have to get up."

"No I don't." Shahero muttered sleepily. Sonia tugged Shahero's arm.

"Shahero you can't be late for breakfast."

"Hero common I'm not waiting for you." Miyami called.

"Get yar lazy ass outta dat bed right now." Russia called. Shahero chuckled.

"So polite." Shahero sneered as she slowly rolled over and fell out of bed.

"I know." Russia snickered at her unfortunate friend.

"Are you guys comin?" Arista's head appeared from behind the door.

"Tyson's eating all the food." Aspin complained as her head appeared just above the silver haired Russian's. Miyami laughed.

"Yeah we're comin. As soon as Hero gets dressed." Shahero stumbled out of the bathroom looking like she had just got out of bed. As usual she looked tired and pale and her hair was in disarray since she hadn't bothered to brush it and her oversized t-shirt hung off her right shoulder since the neck was too big. And her jeans looked like they were falling off since she wasn't wearing her belt to hold them up.

"Here." Russia handed her her belt and she quickly put it on. She grabbed her skater sneakers and hopped on one foot out the door while she put them on. Sonia shook her head and the group followed Shahero out the door.

"Hey. Where's Ams?" Shahero asked as she fell into step with Miyami. Miyami frowned.

"No idea." Shahero frowned also.

"That's weird."

"Uh-huh." They heard shouting behind them and turned to see Amber running down the hall towards them, still in her pyjamas. They laughed. "Hey Ams. Bout time ya got here." Miyami laughed.

"Yeah what happened?" Shahero slung her arm over her friend's shoulders. Amber's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at her.

"You guys left me in the room." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alone." She added angrily. Shahero shrugged.

"Hey ya can't blame me. I thought you were ready already. I was running out the door still pulling my shoes on." Amber grinned.

"Oh well. Wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Nah me either. But Sunny-D insisted that I go." Shahero sent a light glare over her shoulder to Sonia who shrugged.

"It's important that you eat Hero."

"Yeah your skinny enough as it is." Miyami poked Shahero's stomach making Shahero jump.

"Hey! Don't so that it tickles."

"Ha ha! Good work Mimi ya found a weakness." Amber congratulated. Shahero scowled at them.

"Where's Brooky when ya need him." She muttered. Miyami and Amber exchanged glances.

"Since when do ya want him here?" Miyami asked.

"Since he became my favourite punching bag." Shahero shrugged. Amber nodded.

"Sounds fun."

"Very fun." Shahero's eyes twinkled with malice. "But I'll make sure that I don't hurt him too bad. It wouldn't do to kill him. Ris would miss him too much." Shahero smirked as she heard the Russian growl. Aspin pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and they walked in. They easily found their group and sat down. Miyami cuddled up to Johnny while Amber and Shahero exchanged confused glances.

"Now when did this happen?" Amber asked, sitting herself in between Tala and Bryan and motioning to Miyami and Johnny.

"Yeah!" Shahero exclaimed as she punched Johnny in the arm when she sat on his other side. Miyami grinned.

"Yesterday." She replied just before Johnny leaned down to kiss her. Shahero's face scrunched up.

"Blech." Shahero turned to talk to Russia who she saw was on her other side, but she was talking with Zareth. "Great. Need…to…get…away…from…the…love birds!" She gasped for breath as she collapsed into the seat beside Bryan. Bryan grunted out a laugh as he nudged his smaller companion. She bumped into Kane who was unfortunately on the other side of her.

"Hey watch it Shrimp." He snapped.

"Here let me sing you a song. Skinny marinky dink eedoo, I hope they crucify you! Like it?" She heard Bryan chuckle behind her and watched as Kane rolled his eyes and turned away from her. She sighed and leaned her head against Bryan's arm and closed her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and was drifting off to sleep peacefully when she was interrupted by the one and only, Kane the Pain. She growled and her eyes snapped open to glare darkly at the periwinkle haired boy. He was bothering Sonia again.

"Oh for the love of god, Satan, and all humanity shut up." She snapped. She didn't bother listening to his retort since she snuggled back up to Bryan and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tried getting some sleep again but could still hear Kane yapping in the background. She growled.

"Bryany, tell him to shut his yapper." She mumbled tiredly against his chest. Bryan's chest rumbled with a chuckle as he delivered the message to Kane. The second bell rang signalling class was about to start. Shahero cried in protest as Bryan picked her up bridal style and carried her to class.

"Here I'm doing you a favour." He grumbled.

"I can walk ya know." But her complaint fell on deaf ears as he carried her off to class.

oOoOo

Cheesy ending, eh? Meh, Hero was tired, you can't blame her! Used to get Brent to carry me to classes….but I'm not getting into that…so anywho that's it for now!! Aren't ya happy I updated? Cada said its been a month…meh, who knows. Oh! You know you liked the spraying people with oil deal! I did that!! To Brent!! He had oily hair for sooooo long!!! IT WAS JUST JOKES MAN!!! Anywho…REVIEW!!!

To my reviewers:

**Unknown **– hey! Lol lok I updated! Which mean I get your name and bio!! Lol jks…but if you want to give it to me go ahead lol it's your choice. Thankies for the review!

**Unknown** – wow, another unknown…lol Hey look! I'm a hero! :D I hope I didn't fail you…but look see I updated! Lol…thankies for the review!

**Angel of the Living Dead** – look look look look look I I I I I I I updated updated updated updated updated! Lol hopefully next time I'll be faster…but I was just too lazy lol. Thankies for the review!

**Lady Akuma**- OK here I updated lol…glad you liked the sneaky peaky. Thankies for the review!

**Unknown** - man there are a lot of unknowns out there lol…thankies for the review!

**x1nfernal **– Hope you liked this chappie…next ones on the way soon…hopefully…lol thankies!

**LoneWolf7432** – Hey thanks! Glad you like it! Keep reviewing! Lol thankies!

**Ayuka-chan** - dude, I have to say, Gems is like my sister, would you seriously expect me not to tell her? Or for her to find out you said that? I mean its flattering you like my character pairings but seriously, that's insulting to Gems and me, even though you might not see it like that. But anywho I updated so thankies for the review!

**Psychopath143** – thankies! Glad you like it.

**T.k-Kon** - Glad you had a good laugh, sorry I can't have her running into walls in every chapter…lol…even though I spend most of my life doing that…not the point! She falls out of bed a lot…work for you? Lol anywho thankies for the review!

**ButterCup** – I'm glad you like it! And I updated, but it wasn't soon lol oh well...it's worth it right? I was too lazy to put a sneaky peaky this time, but if you like it I might do it again sometime. Thankies for the review!

**Twerpy** - your name is interesting, I like it! Lol and look! It's another holiday WHOO-HOO!! ::dances:: isn't it great?! Lol…and I guess you'll have to wait find out how hero will react to Toshi! Lol thankies for the review!

**Zadien** – Hey! Look it's Cokey, my pop twin! Lol of course Brooklyn's an ass, we've accomplished that so long ago…time for Cada to come back to REALITY as much as it sucks…since most of the time I like to think I live in my own fucking fairytail…ok that was my brooding moment for the day! Now on to better things…lol we have more insane days then non-insane days…and I think I'd become rich if I came up with an anti-prepinfectant spray, that'd be cool. I'm making it my life's mission! ::salutes:: off to my drawing board! Layta! Thankies for the review!

**kagomewannabe-2008** – Lol I know they're Hero's friends and all, but they make up. They're such good friends, Hero wouldn't just up and ditch them over something like that. I mean he's a fricken demon! If my friend told me that I might not believe them! Well ok not true…but it really depends…anywho thankies for the review!

**ChibiKai02** – YOSHI!! DUDE!! I haven't talked to you in forever! Get your lazy ass on that comp to talk to me NOW! Lol sorry dude, but I miss ya sooo much! Anywho I updated! YAY!! And we all love that song its great! Sad…but great! Thankies for the review! Layta!

**Dark Destiny2** – hmmm…::sits on throne:: I could get used to this bowing deal lol EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO COORS THE GREAT QUEEN OF INSANITY! The Canadian branch anyway…lol yeah I could get used to that! Lol glad you like the sneaky peaky! Hope you liked the whole chappie too lol don't worry, I'll hold her off long enough for you to run for your fricken life! Lol thankies for the review! Layta skayta!

**Smiley-Joe** - ::takes a deep breath:: BROOKLYN IS AN ASS! OH BROOKLYN IS AN ASS! HI-HO THE DERRIO BROOKLYN IS AN ASS!!!! ::bows to the many cheering and clapping:: thank you, thank you, I'm here every night at 8! Lol Brooklyn is so not misunderstood, he's an ass, no excuse. And you DON'T wanna argue with me over this. That was interesting…but I was too lazy to write the questions again lol. And of course I'm a hockey fan! I live in Canada! WOOT WOOT! I'm so Canadian, eh? Lol ::here's where you say "I know, eh?":: LOL and I like the Leafs…but they're not playing this year because THE NHL SUCKS FUZZY MONKEY BALLS!!!! Grrr….and I like the Hero Holmes thing! Kewlies! Lol thankies for the review! Layta!


	5. Walkie Talkie Man

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari****/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to** ArcadaAvaLon**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

Alright time for a little ranting. What the fuck is up with people on ? Like honestly, flaming talented writers doesn't make you special or anything. If anything you're lower then scum. And it pisses me off, I mean sure everyone has their opinions but honestly, if you don't actually have a personal problem with the authors writing then why flame it? Jealousy's an ugly thing, and it seems like a lot of you are jealous out there, so maybe you should suck it up and deal with it cause there's no point in putting other people down just so you can feel better about yourself, because those people are exactly like bullies, and bullies piss me off. And you don't want to piss me off. A lot of people have flamed a good friend of mine for basically no reason what so ever. Zadien is a talented authoress and probably one of the greatest people I know, and I can't stand it when she's being put down because of some stupid idiots jealousy. So people like c'mon, we all joined to write about something that we like, so why does everyone feel the need for competition? Just chillax.

Alright now that that's over with, sorry I took so long to update, but hey its my Christmas gift to you! So Merry Christmas everybody!!

**Chapter 5- Walkie Talkie Man**

Students crowded into the classroom and sat in their seats, chatting happily. Shahero groaned as she took a seat at the table closest to the back. She dropped her head onto her folded hands on the table and sighed. She was pretty sure she was the only one in this class unfortunately.

The teachers had suggested a Sex Ed. Class because they had caught way too many students making out or having sex in closets, sneaking into the opposite sex's dorm room to have sex or just making out in the halls. She was surprised that she had been asked to come here since she wasn't known for making out and she still had her virginity in tact. It's Brent's fault, she thought with disgust. When they were going out they had been caught making out in the halls numerous times. That was probably why she was here. Damn him. Oh well. It was Friday and tomorrow she'd be packing her bags and heading home. Ha ha suckers.

"Alright class!" She looked up briefly to see who their Sex Ed teacher was. She was a young lady with long hair the colour of brown sugar and hazel eyes behind thin-framed glasses. She wore a pair of boot leg jeans and a red shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of sneakers. She was obviously new since Shahero had never seen her before.

"My name is Miss. Brown and I will be here to talk to you about sex." Her smile was bright and showed her perfect, white teeth. One of the boys put up their hand. "Yes Mr…"

"Brent Foden." He informed. Shahero growled and glared at him.

"Yes Mr. Foden?"

"Will we be doing some hands on experiments?" He asked with a smirk. The girls, minus Shahero, giggled. Miss. Brown's smile never wavered.

"Don't get your hopes up Brent. Now, first things first. I need to take attendance and find out all your names." She picked up the attendance folder and ran down the list of names. Shahero scowled at the bubbly teacher as she tried to pronounce her name.

"It's Sha-heero Kaeto!" She pronounced it properly for the teacher. The teacher looked up at her all alone at her table near the back.

"I'm very sorry dear. My, you're all alone all the way back there. I don't even think you can hear what I'm saying!" The teacher giggled a bit.

"I can hear fine thank you very much." She answered rudely. "But I think we should get our _dear_ Brent a hearing aid. His hearing isn't what it used to be." She said with fake sympathy. Brent growled at her.

"Now Shahero, that wasn't very nice to say."

"I know."

"I would appreciate it if you would say sorry to him."

"Good for you."

Miss. Brown frowned. "Now I would send you to the office but I feel that you would be missing out on important information that you might need as you get older."

"Score! So that means I can say anything that I want and not get in trouble?"

"Oh not anything. And I have my own ways of punishing naughty students." Shahero shuddered. Now that sounded wrong. Obviously the other students were thinking the same way since their where whistles from some classmates.

"Pedophiles." She muttered.

"Now back to what I was saying. Why don't you come up here and sit with this young man." She pointed to Brooklyn. Shahero's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head furiously.

"Nu-uh, no way!" Brown gave her a sharp look.

"Miss. Kaeto, you will sit in that seat, now!" The teacher had changed from sweet and friendly to furious so suddenly that Shahero's eyes widened. But she grumbled as she gathered her books and made her way over to the seat beside Brooklyn.

"Well well, look who I found. Never thought I'd see you here Kaeto." Brooklyn smirked.

"Me either." She grumbled.

"So who was it?" He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in the chair. Shahero glanced at him questioningly. "Who made ya come here?"

"Oh. Prolly got caught too many times making out with Brent when we were going out." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Getting dirty with Foden. Now there's something I hope to never see." Shahero glared at him, opening her mouth to retort when the teacher interrupted her.

"Excuse me." Miss. Brown tapped her pen on Brooklyn's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Brooklyn Adams. But you can call me whatever you like." Brooklyn winked. Shahero rolled her eyes.

"You do know it's illegal to have a teacher/student relationship right?"

"Oh yeah. But flirting always gets ya high grades."

"There's nothing in the world that will get you good grades Dicklyn."

"You calling me stupid, Kaeto?"

"You know it."

The teacher, who was still standing in front of them, cleared her throat to get their attention. "Children, please. And Mr. Adams, flirting will get you no where in my class."

"Unless you like getting embarrassed. But you don't need to flirt with a teacher to do that." Shahero pointed out with a snicker.

"Miss. Kaeto if you please."

"Righty oh teacherio."

"Will you two please stop talking?" She hissed before walking back up to the front of the class. "Today we will be learning about rape, sexual harassment, and child abuse."

"Joy. I'm loving it already." Shahero murmured sarcastically. She caught Miss. Brown's warning glance but shrugged it off.

"And I'm going to need two volunteers to help me out up here. Shahero and Brooklyn. I think you two will be perfect for my little demonstration." Brooklyn looked at Shahero with amusement while Shahero looked wary. What was this teacher up to? "Ok Brooklyn stand beside Shahero like this. Perfect. Shahero move just a little closer to him. Great! Now let's get started." The teacher said enthusiastically.

Miss. Brown walked over to her desk and pulled out a pile of text books. She handed them out to each student, even Shahero and Brooklyn.

"Alright. First we are going to do some readings on pages 92 and 93 then we are going to do a little presentation." Everyone turned to the said pages.

"You can sit on the couch." The teacher motioned to the light blue couch in front of her desk before she started to read. Shahero stared at it curiously then sat.

"What was the point of standing up in the first place?" Shahero muttered. Brooklyn shrugged. "I wasn't talking to you, stupid."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder."

"Uh-huh, and this is the face of someone who cares."

"Ok Brooklyn I want you to lay on top of Shahero." Miss. Brown said, oblivious to the bickering she had just interrupted. Shahero's eyes widened as she stared into Brooklyn's also wide moss green orbs.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"You gotta be kiddin!" Shahero shouted.

"I thought you said there weren't gonna be any hands on experience." Brent said with a frown.

"Now class, settle down. You will all get partners and practice this." There were a few hoots and hollers.

"And what exactly are we practicing?" Shahero's voice was higher then usual as she inched away from Brooklyn.

"How to protect yourself from rape and get out of a sexual harassment situation."

"And this is necessary why?" Her voice was shrill, and she had reached the other end of the couch. "He, um, has a girlfriend?" She tried desperately to get herself out of this mess. Mrs. Brown frowned.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." She said to Brooklyn, who was looking at Shahero with raised eyebrows. "So I'll change the partners." Her hazel eyes scanned the room to land on a certain azure haired boy. "You." She pointed to him. "What's your name?" Shahero looked around and tried to pin point the boy she had pointed to.

"Hitoshi Hiwatari." Shahero's already pale features blanched. No, anyone but him. She thought with disdain.

"Come up here." Hitoshi stood up and sauntered to the front of the class with his hands jammed in his pockets. "Brooklyn you may sit back down at your seat please." Brooklyn swiftly walked back to his chair, a look of relief on his face as well as sick amusement as he watched the scene.

Shahero watched as Hitoshi took a seat a bit too close to her for her liking. He wore a satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes flashed with something but she didn't know what. She tried to move farther away but the arm of the couch prevented her from going anywhere.

"Ok Hitoshi, now I want you to lie on top of Shahero." Shahero's eyes widened as he started to lower himself on top of her. Shahero screamed and jumped off the couch.

"Stay away." She warned.

"Miss Kaeto!" The teacher shouted. "I suggest if you don't want to fail this class then you get back on this couch right now and do as I say. I am doing this for your own good."

"I don't care if I fail this pointless class! I wanna know why." Shahero demanded.

"I'm going to show you how to get yourself out of a rape situation or to help you say no to sexual harassment." The teacher sighed in annoyance. Shahero's ears pricked.

"So I can hurt him?" She asked, a malicious glint making its way into her sapphire orbs. The teacher hesitated.

"Not too much." She said finally.

"I'm in!" Shahero smirked as she slowly made her way back to the couch and let Hitoshi lay on top of her. His breathing fanned on her face making her hair flutter and her heart pound in her chest.

"Good. Now Hitoshi's going to be the sexual predator and Shahero will be the victim."

"No I'm the predator and he's the victim that's why he's on top of me." Shahero muttered sarcastically. The teacher ignored her last comment and continued.

"Now, rape predators usually feed on pain. They need to feel in control, they have the power."

"Or they just don't get some." Brent said with a smirk. The teacher had a look of disapproval.

"Well, bluntly put, yes. One reason might be lack of sexual activity. But sometimes it goes deeper then that. Maybe they were raped as a child, or they're just insane, or power crazy. There are so many different reasons. Anybody could be a sexual predator, but most of the time its men. I'm not being sexist, there are some girls that are sexual predators as well, but most of the time it is found to be men."

Miss. Brown turned back to Hitoshi and Shahero. Shahero was wriggling uncomfortably underneath him, and no matter how many times he told her to stop, she wouldn't listen. Hitoshi groaned, was she trying to drive him insane? Shahero, on the other hand, couldn't stop. His fingers were combing through her hair, and his eyes were threatening to pull her in, engulf her in those deep, dark, pools of mahogany.

"Ok Hitoshi, pretend you're a sexual predator,"

Shahero snickered, "Yeah, sure, _pretend_." Brown ignored her.

"What would you want from Shahero?"

Hitoshi smirked obviously knowing what he wanted to say as his eyes ran down her body but he chose his words carefully.

"I'd want to cause her pain." He said carefully.

"Good, good, what else?"

"I'd need her to know who's in charge, so I'd be violent."

"That's absolutely correct. Violence is a huge part of rape. Now what would you do if he kissed you Shahero?" Shahero smirked.

"Kick his ass." She state matter-of-factly. Mrs. Brown frowned.

"Language please Miss. Kaeto." Shahero shrugged even though the teacher probably couldn't see her with Hitoshi still lying on top of her.

"Instead of waiting for him to kiss me, can I kick his ass now? He's squishing me."

Hitoshi chuckled. "I'm not fat." He whispered in her ear.

"And then you woke up." Shahero snickered.

"Ok kids. Now Hitoshi kiss her."

"Gladly." He muttered lowly so only Shahero could hear. Shahero tried to push her head farther into the couch as his mouth came closer to hers. Finally he grew agitated and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her mouth up to his. Shahero struggled and found she had to fight to not melt into his kiss.

"Alright Hitoshi that will be enough." Shahero almost cried out in protest as his soft lips left hers. Hitoshi looked disappointed but said nothing as he stared at her flushed face.

"Alright, now the most affective defense against rape victims is pepper spray. Every girl should have one, but I'm not permitted to give you one so I trust you to go out and get one on your own. And since I don't really have any knowledge on self-defense, tomorrow we will have a special guest visiting us to teach us."

Murmurs rippled through the class as all were excited about the guest. "Alright class, settle down, just make sure your parents sign these permission slips. You two can get up now." She said to Hitoshi and Shahero as she weaved her way around the class room, handing everybody permission slips. When she was finished, she stood in front of the class once again.

"Now we will be talking about sexual harassment. Girls, when someone is touching you in the wrong way, a way that you don't like, you have to make sure that he knows that you don't like it. If you lead him the wrong way he might think that you like it and the harassment will continue. All you have to say is no."

"What kinda retarded lesson is this? He ain't gonna listen to ya. He'll ignore you." Shahero exclaimed.

"If that's the case you have to get up and leave that person as quickly as you can."

"And what if ya don't wanna leave?"

"Are you saying that you like the harassment?"

"Hell no! I'm saying that what if you were at a party or something and you don't wanna leave yet? I wouldn't leave just cause some pig can't keep his dick in his trousers." Shahero's narrowed eyes flicked to Brent. She saw an apology in his eyes but she brushed it off. He had his chance, and he blew it.

"Well, I know it would be hard to leave the party. Try staying around your friends as much as you can and tell him no loudly so that others can hear."

"Dude, you need to get out more. People don't give a shit if you say no unless it's your friends." The teacher sighed in frustration, unsure of what to say to the stubborn girl. The teacher opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted as the door flew open and Miyami strode in, wolfish silver eyes darting around to land on Shahero. They glittered with amusement, before they moved on to land on a sleeping Tyson. He must've just fallen asleep because he hadn't started snoring yet.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yeah?" Miyami drawled as she walked over to the seat beside her sleeping cousin. "Oh, Name's Miyami Kinomiya and Mr. D told me to come here." The teacher nodded.

"Alright. We are learning about rape, sexual harassment and child abuse." Miyami's face twisted in disgust.

"What's with the gruesome subjects?"

"It's important to learn about these things so you will be prepared in the future."

"Oh yeah. I always wanted to take up rape as a profession." Shahero muttered. Miyami snickered as her eyes flickered with interest.

"Why you here anyway Hero?" Shahero's eyes landed on Brent and Miyami followed her gaze. Her eyes flashed with crimson as she growled. Brent sighed in frustration. Why was she so impossible? His eyes ran over _his_ woman and he glared a warning at Hitoshi, who didn't see it, but Shahero did and just to spite him, she shifted a little closer to Hitoshi.

Hitoshi stared at the volatile woman with shock but noticed her eyes were elsewhere. He followed her gaze to a blonde haired skater who was glaring furiously at him. His eyes snapped back to Shahero as she started to shake slightly. He noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears that she didn't want to shed. His thumb brushed them away quickly and Shahero stared up into his eyes.

Shahero was surprised by the emotion that swam through Hitoshi's light auburn eyes as he brushed away her tears for her. She didn't want to cry and he knew it. How could someone she hate know her so well? Her eyes slid to his lips and she had the sudden urge to feel them against hers once again.

Hitoshi had similar ideas as his mouth inched closer to hers and his fingers hooked under her chin. Suddenly, he had an idea. His mouth turned up in a smirk and Shahero frowned. She didn't like that smirk. Ah, who was she kidding. She loved that sexy smirk and if he didn't kiss her soon she would be driven mad.

"I don't want to hurt you. Play along." He whispered in her ear and began to suck on her earlobe. She noticed the teacher's eyes on them and quickly knew what Hitoshi meant. She stiffened visibly and pushed him on the chest lightly.

"No." She said quietly but loud enough for the teacher and students to hear. The teacher grinned. Hitoshi stopped.

"Sorry." He muttered and instead draped his arm over her shoulder, slapping her breast as his hand flopped. She jumped and glared at him. Now that was taking it mighty far but she just grit her teeth and clenched her fists. He just smirked lightly at her.

"Shahero are you comfortable with him doing that to you?" The teacher asked. Shahero snorted.

"No!"

"Then tell him that."

"Get your fuckin hands off of me." She snapped and threw his arm off her shoulder. The teacher sighed and shook her head. Hitoshi was going to go a little bit further. He placed his hand on her leg.

"Why? Don't you like that?" He asked as his hand gripped her thigh.

"Hitoshi, move your hand." Hitoshi smirked and started to move his hand up and down her leg. Shahero growled. She grabbed his hand and threw it off her leg. "God you're dense."

"Am I?" He breathed into her ear. Shahero roughly pushed him away.

"You're a pig." She snapped and walked back to her seat. She grinned at Tyson, whose eyelids were still droopy with sleep. Shahero could feel Hitoshi's heated gaze on her as well as Brent's probing one.

"We should kick his ass." Miyami stated.

"Amber wants to skin his dick." Shahero chuckled maliciously. "He's number one on my 'To Kill List'."

"You have a to kill list?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah! Who doesn't?"

"Uh, me."

"Well you're a loser."

"Sometimes it's embarrassing to call him family." Miyami said with a fake sigh of distress.

"Gee I feel so special." He muttered sarcastically.

"You should be." Miyami laughed as Shahero playfully threw her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Man I'm so glad you two are here, I thought I would be left alone with that." She hitched her thumb in Brooklyn's direction.

"Nah, you have me!" Tala grinned as he pulled his chair up beside her.

"Hey! Tala's back! Me and Amber thought we had lost you to the dark side." Her eyes rolled to Kai. Tala shook his head.

"You'll never change."

"Why do you want me to change?"

"Who doesn't?" Kai muttered. Shahero glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hitoshi." Miyami piped up, continuously poking Tyson so he'd stay awake.

"I was hoping for some words of wisdom."

"From Mimi? God you're dreaming." Tyson drawled with a yawn.

"Well then it's a good dream."

"Are there such things as bad dreams?"

"Yeah. They're a little thing called nightmares."

"Those aren't dreams."

"Course they are."

"Well then why aren't they called dreams?"

"I dunno. Ask the sandman." Tala stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"What does the sandman have to do with anything?" he asked.

"He makes you go to sleep."

"He does?" asked a bemused Tyson. This whole conversation was making him think and all the thinking was giving him a headache.

"Yeah. You never knew that?"

"Nope."

"Well he does and then he gives nightmares to naughty boys and girls."

"Well then you must have nightmares every night." Brooklyn chuckled nastily.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm always in trouble."

"No it's the invisible elephant under your chair's fault."

"How do you know about my invisible elephant?"

"Guess it ain't invisible anymore if Brooklyn can see it." Kai chuckled.

"No one asked you loony bin." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Nightmares aren't dreams Hero." Tala interrupted.

"Yeah they are!"

"N…"

"Shutup!"

"You make no sense."

"Of course I do."

"In your own little way."

"I like my way."

"Then you're right, you're all alone." Shahero glared at Brooklyn, huffed and turned away from them with her arms crossed over her chest. It was then that she noticed Brown was talking to her.

"That was marvellous, absolutely wonderful. Shahero played the role perfectly. Do you take drama?"

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"Well you must do well." Shahero shrugged.

"It's one of my favourite subjects."

"I'll put in a good word for you when I talk to your drama teacher." Shahero rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you tell her it'll be nothing she doesn't already know." Brown shook her head and turned back to Hitoshi. "Never knew touching someone would get you high grades." She muttered lowly so the teacher wouldn't hear. Tala touched her arm.

"I touched Shahero! Do I get an A?" Shahero shook her head and chuckled at her red headed friend. Tyson's ears pricked and he grabbed Miyami.

"I'm touching Miyami, do I get an A?" The teacher turned back to them and studied them.

"Where in the world would you get such ideas from?" They all pointed to Shahero. The teacher gave her a disapproving look before turning away to talk to a group of girls. Shahero grinned.

"And I didn't even get detention, score!"

"Since when didn't you like detention?"

"Who said I liked detention?"

"Well you're in there enough. Bring a fridge and a bed and you'd be all set."

"No I wouldn't."

"What else would you need?"

"Lots of stuff. Like my PS2 or my stereo or my computer or…"

"Alright. We get it. You can't live in detention."

"Plus it's in the school." Miyami added.

"Ah. There are the well awaited words of wisdom from Mims." Miyami grinned at her.

"All my words are words of wisdom." Shahero snickered.

"That's what you think." She muttered. They all shot up and out the door as soon as the bell rang. "Finally!" Shahero exclaimed as she pushed her way through the crowd of students. "I thought it would never end."

"Didn't seem that long." Miyami said.

"You weren't there the whole time. You came late." Miyami shrugged and grinned as Johnny came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So how was sex ed.?" He questioned, kissing Miyami's neck.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes I do actually." Shahero rolled her eyes.

"Horrible."

"Great."

"Wonder what Ams is doin." Shahero thought, changing the subject.

"Probably arguing with Kiki." Miyami suggested. Shahero shrugged.

"Probably. I gotta go pack." Shahero sighed. "At least this was the last class. I won't have to deal with any of the pedophiles that were in that class teasing me about Hiwatari."

"When you going?" Johnny asked.

"Saturday morning."

"How long you staying?" Shahero shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe the weekend. Maybe longer."

"Why are you going?"

"Dunno."

"What's with the twenty-one retarded questions?" Miyami interrupted Johnny's next question. Johnny grinned lopsidedly at her.

"It was only three."

"Shut up John-John. I'll see you two later."

"Hero wait!" Shahero looked over her shoulder into Johnny's concerned amethyst eyes. "You gonna take the shortcut?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause the guys are having football practice today."

"And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Well…"

"Johnny! I don't have all day!"

"Fine. Brent's on the football team. And I'm afraid he's gonna make a move on you." Shahero rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"John-John I can take care of myself. I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides it's not like he's gonna rape me or anything. There'll be other guys around."

"That's the whole point! For all we know they could be in it too."

"You're paranoid." Shahero snapped and turned. "I'll see ya layta Mims."

"Bye."

Shahero approached her locker and quickly opened it. She searched through the hazardous locker, pushing things back in when they were threatening to fall. Finally she grabbed her skateboard with a triumphant 'ha' and her beanie. It had been raining earlier and she wanted to keep her head warm. It was an icy blue colour and had the picture of a penguin on it, which she had named Mr. Icy. She pulled it on over her tangled black and silver locks and made sure the penguin was in the front before shutting her locker with her skateboard tucked carefully under her arm.

She turned and ran smack into a hard chest. She stumbled back until her back hit the locker again with a loud bang. She stared angrily up into cornflower blue eyes with her own darkened blue ones.

"Move it." She snapped and pushed him roughly. He placed both hands on the locker behind her and leaned down so his eyes were level with hers. He said nothing as his eyes ran over her and she growled. She roughly grabbed his face and brought it up so he would look at her face. "I'm not your little piece of eye candy that you can look at whenever you want. And I believe you're supposed to be at practice." She hissed icily. She threw his face away and tried to push past him but his hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the locker angrily.

"You are my woman. No man will ever touch you besides me."

"You're screwed up Brent. I'm not your woman anymore. Now let me go." Shahero snapped harshly, her voice rising.

"Shahero I know you love me. Why don't you come back to me? I know you want to."

"You think you know everything about me, eh Brent? Well you know what you need a major reality check cause last time I checked, a boyfriend that had sex with another girl is known as cheating. Like hell I'll get back together with you. Now move! I have somewhere to go." Shahero wriggled in his hold but his grip only tightened.

"Shahero." His voice held some type of warning. She glared at him.

"Whach'ya gonna do Brent? You gonna rape me? Is that gonna make everything all better?" Brent growled. His eyes flickered to her scowling lips. She looked so cute when she was mad. Brent smirked; an evil smirk that she had never seen on him before and it scared her. The thought that she was scared of Brent scared her even more. Brent saw the fear in her eyes and it made him frown. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He bet she didn't want to either. He ran his hands up and down her arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. Shahero froze and tried to pull away from him but there was nowhere to go, unless there was a secret passageway behind the locker. Hm…she should think about that some more later. Brent watched with frustration, as she didn't respond to his touch.

"Shahero please." He mumbled as he covered her mouth with his. He could feel her screaming and shaking her head against him, her hands pounding against his chest.

"No." her voice was muffled but he heard her. "No." She said angrily. He was startled by the silent tears that were pouring down her cheeks. Suddenly he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and thrown off her. Shahero collapsed to the ground, her body shaking with tears. "No." She kept saying over and over again. "No." she flinched when someone wrapped their arms around her, but she relaxed when she noticed it wasn't Brent. She leaned on the person and buried her face into their side. She breathed in their calming and familiar scent.

Hitoshi pulled the shaking girl onto his lap and let her cry. She looked so small as she curled up into a tight ball. He heard the faint 'no' that came from her lips every so often and glared at the unconscious man spread eagle on the floor. He slowly stood with Shahero still in his arms and started to walk to her dorm. He looked down at her. Her glassy blue eyes were just going back to their normal colour and were half closed. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears. Her small lips parted and only moving to a silent no. Her silky black and silver hair was covered in a light blue hat, and the tips brushed his arm while the wind fluttered her bangs and dried her cheeks.

"What did he do to you?" Hitoshi whispered so he didn't startle her. Shahero shook her head and closed her eyes, nestling her face into his chest and sighing. As Hitoshi got closer to her dorm he heard her breathing become steady, indicating she was sleeping.

oOoOo

Shahero groaned as she rolled over and yelped when she fell over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She growled.

"Note to self: switch beds with Amber." She grumbled sleepily.

"Not gonna happen." Amber's face came into view as she stood over her friend. Shahero lay there for a while, not wanting to move. How did she get back into her room anyway? She remembered that cursed class, then a paranoid Johnny, then Brent…that fucking bastard. She still needed to get the master revenge on him. She was seriously considering doing Amber's plan. Skinning Brent's dick sounded both great and disgusting. It wasn't like she wanted to touch it anyway. Shahero inwardly shuddered. But she didn't remember what happened from there. Except someone saving her. She hadn't seen who it was. Then she growled. Whoever it was she made a mental note to murder them. They had seen her cry and she had a distinct feeling that it wasn't one of the guys otherwise they would be in the dorm room right now pacing and waiting for her to wake up. Or maybe not but they would definitely still be in the room.

Shahero cracked her eyes open and slowly sat up. She rubbed her hand over her face and pulled her beanie off her head to run a hand through her tousled hair. She picked herself up and flopped down onto Amber's bed.

"So what happened?" She asked with a yawn. Amber yawned also. Shahero grinned. "I knew yawns were contagious."

"You make it sound like a disease." Amber lay down beside her. Shahero shrugged. "So wanna tell me why you were carted in by the psycho path?" Shahero shot up.

"I was what by who!?"

"You were asleep and you looked like you had been crying. He carried you in and asked where your bed was. After I told him he left so I didn't get to throw any insults or questions at him."

"Bummer."

"Uh-huh." Shahero smirked.

"The joy. At least I'll have some fun when I go on my one person killing spree."

"No killing sprees. Remember the last time you went on a killing spree?" Shahero snickered.

"How could I forget?"

Flashback

_Shahero__ hissed a sharp 'shh' behind her to a snickering Arista. _

_"What?"_

_"Will you shut up. How are we supposed to take him by surprise with you laughing up a storm."_

_"I was only snickering. It couldn't be that loud."_

_"You wanna bet?"_

_"One million dollars."__ Shahero snickered. "Ha! You just did exactly what I did so you can't talk."_

_"Boo. Oops did I talk? So sorry. I'll be sure to be much more careful next time master." Shahero smirked at her friend, accenting the word master. Arista glared at her. _

_"Now you're the one that has to shut up." Shahero peeked around the corner and then quickly plastered herself against the wall, pushing Arista back against the wall too. "Hey!" _

_"Shh. He's coming." Shahero hissed. Arista clamped her mouth shut. "Three…two…one." Shahero mouthed as she heard the approaching footsteps. She let Arista go and both girls gave their practiced war cries as they both pounced at the unsuspecting ginger haired pain in the ass. Or what they thought was the unsuspecting ginger haired pain in the ass. The person they had tackled was none other than Mr. Rioux, their French teacher from hell. _

_"Vat do you two girls tink you are doing?" He asked with his heavy French accent. _

_"Going on a killing spree."__ Shahero replied nonchalantly. Mr. Rioux stared at them coolly. Shahero and Arista only stared back. Arista caught sight of a snickering ginger haired boy farther down the hall. She glared into his light blue eyes filled with mirth. _

_"We weren't going to try to kill you though Mr. Rioux, we were trying to kill him." Arista pointed past Mr. Rioux to Brooklyn. Shahero glared at him. _

_"The bastardo."__ She hissed. _

_"Girls, you have detention wif me after school today." He snapped harshly. "Now get back to class!" _

End Of Flashback

Shahero and Amber were rolling on the bed clutching their sides as tears of mirth slid down their cheeks.

"That had to be the funniest killing spree I have ever gone on. And best of all, Mr. Rioux went MIA during our little detention gang up on him."

"I still don't know why you pulled me into detention."

"Cause I just do. And you're one to talk. Whenever you get DT Miya gets pulled in by default." Amber stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah well Russia gets pulled in by default when you get in trouble."

"So we're even then."

"Possibly." Both girls looked up as the door opened and Miyami waltzed in, singing Time Bomb by Rancid. "Yoders!" Amber shouted so Miyami would hear her over the loud music booming into her ears through the tiny black earphones. Miyami glared at her.

"Stop stealing my words."

"Why?"

"Cause they're mine and I used my wonderful brain power to make them."

"Oh yeah, real wonderful." Amber mumbled sarcastically. Miyami crossed to the bed they were sitting on and squeezed in between them.

"So when are you guys gonna start packing?" Shahero shrugged.

"Now I guess."

"I got you two something. It's like a going away present."

"Mims, we'll be back."

"I know. But I wanted to get you something anyway. I made it especially for you." Shahero froze.

"Is it a skirt?"

"Maybe."

"Mimi!"

"What?"

"You are moving up on my To Kill List. Right after Amber."

"You can't kill me I'm too cute." Amber stared at them with huge eyes and a pout making each of them laugh.

"Yeah, ok Ams."

"Whatever you say." Miyami snickered. "Alright so lets get packing! I'll help you guys." Shahero laughed.

"Oh! There's this song you two have to hear. It's hilarious! I swear I almost pissed my pants I was laughing so hard." Miyami and Amber exchanged amused glances.

"Ok." Shahero climbed up onto her bed and grabbed her CD case. She pulled out a mix CD that she had just burned that weekend and popped it in her stereo, forwarding it to track nine. Shahero bobbed her head to the fast beat and grabbed her rug sack. She started to stuff clothes in it as she sang with the fast song.

_Well you're walkin and a talkin_

_And a movin and a groovin_

_And a hippin and a hoppin_

_And a pickin and a boppin_

_Those bods are being bad_

_You better take a stand_

_You gonna wake up that thing in your hand_

Miyami laughed and started to go through some of Shahero's drawers too, grabbing some clothes out and tossing them up to her.

_You're looking all around_

_There's trouble to be found_

_Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud_

_Gotta__ code three_

_Need back up_

_Bring me _

_My bright pink fluro jacket_

Amber laughed. "Bright pink fluro jacket?!"

"Yo Miya can I borrow your Rancid T?"

"Why?"

"Cause its cool and I love it."

"I dunno…"

"I promise to wear that skirt or whatever you made me tomorrow." Miyami looked up at her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Shahero confirmed.

"Alright." Miyami searched through her own messy drawers and finally pulled out her red Rancid t-shirt. She was about to give it to her when she pulled it back. "You better take good care of it." Shahero rolled her eyes.

"Yes Yami, I will. I won't rip it, stain it, or ruin it in any way." Miyami hesitated before giving a resigning sigh and handing it to her. Shahero beamed. "Thankies Mimi!"

"Whatever." She mumbled as she shuffled over to help Amber.

_He's fat and he don't run too fast (Well you're a walkin and a talking)_

_But he's faster then me_

_(You're my walkie talkie man)_

_Last night at the show we saw him_

_(Well you're a walkin and a talkin)_

_Going out of his tree_

_(Go, Go, Go, Go)_

"Walkie talkie man! Well whad'ya know, maybe they've met Brent and decided to write a song about him." Amber snickered.

"I hope not. Then they'd be scarred for life." Shahero said darkly. Miyami nodded in agreement.

"We still need to get our revenge."

"I gave him a black eye so I'm happy." Amber piped up. Shahero burst into laughter as she remembered how the bluish black bruise that surrounded his eye made him look. "Even if I would rather have killed him, the black eye will have to do."

"I sprayed him with oil." Shahero snickered.

"How come I had nothing to do with this?" Miyami said bemused.

"I dunno."

"Well I'm going to avenge you while you're away since you won't be there to avenge yourself." Shahero shrugged.

"Fine. But be sure to take pictures. I wanna see your masterpieces." Miyami grinned a lopsided grin that reminded them of Tyson's.

"Sure!"

_Well you're a walkin and a talkin_

_And a freakin and a yellin _

_And a bossin and a speakin_

_And a lookin and a pointin_

_Always tell us what to do_

_With your high top shoes_

_And you wave your torch_

_With your black short shorts_

"This ones my fav verse cause it reminds me somewhat of Brent." Shahero snickered.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Her eyes twinkled with a malicious glee.

_Don't let them get away_

_Don't think they can play_

_Nail 'em to the wall_

_Cause you really need to say_

_Gotta__ code three_

_Need back up_

_Bring me_

_My bright pink fluro jacket_

Amber and Miyami laughed. "Now I see why." Miyami chuckled.

"Nail him to the wall Mimi." Amber snickered. Miyami smirked.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. Too bad I won't be there to watch as he has his own little crucifixion thing going on." Amber cackled. Shahero shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah. Or see him rot away with lack of food and water."

"Revenge is ours." They all cackled with malicious glee.

"Is it safe?" A hushed voice came from the door. They all tried to stifle their cackles as they looked to see a slightly nervous and amused Russia leaning on the doorframe.

"Enter at your own risk." Shahero warned. Russia chuckled and entered.

"Did Yami show ya wha she made for ya?" Shahero shook her head.

"Not yet, why? Have you seen it?" Russia and Miyami exchanged smug glances.

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"You'll have ta wait 'n' see." Shahero glowered at her.

_He's fat and he don't run too fast (Well you're a walkin and a talking)_

_But he's faster then me_

_(You're my walkie talkie man)_

_Last night at the show we saw him_

_(Well you're a walkin and a talkin)_

_Going out of his tree_

_(Go, Go, Go, Go)_

Russia laughed as the lyrics to the song boomed in her ears. "Ya listenin ta da Walkie Talkie Man song?"

"Che, yeah! I love this song. It's hilarious." Russia chuckled.

"Sure is."

"Oh and guess what?"

"Wha?"

"Miya let me borrow her Rancid T!" She informed excitedly. Russia glanced at Miyami.

"In exchange for wha?"

"I wear the outfit she made me tomorrow." Russia smirked.

"Ya might regret doin dat."

"Right." She said slowly. "Show me what ya made Mims."

"Alright." Miyami smirked and her eyes glittered mischievously. When she reappeared holding up the outfit Shahero's eyes widened.

"No way."

oOoOo

So how was it? Lol not the greatest I know, but whatever. Don't forget to review! And once again Merry Christmas, don't forget the cookies for Santa!

To my reviewers:

Tikytikytavvi101 – Of course I'm continuing lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

ArcadaAvaLon – haha I know you're not getting younger, I'm just taking a note from Tari and waiting until we're old and wrinkly P Oh and by the way, Dicklyn is such an ass. Lol thankies for the reviews (haha you left me three! Geez Cada…haha) Happy Reading!!

darkwolf-of-night – I'm glad you like it! Lol Detention teachers, what are we gonna do with em? Lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Vinter - Hey look I updated before next Semptember? Isn't everyone happy? Lol thankies for the review! Happy reading!!

Obs3ssi0n – Hockey players need to suck it up and get their asses on the ice. Lol Yes go Canadians! Yes…slamming heads into ceilings, walls, floors, you name it we've all done it lol. Thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

ButterCup - Who cares if its not a word? We all make up words lol confuses the 'rents and teachers. LOL yeah I guess he must've looked ugly…oh well, they'll deal. Thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

T.k-Kon – Here I updated lol everyones happy! Coors actually decided to get off her lazy ass and update. Lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Queen of all things crazy – By God I feel sorry for Dan, how much sugar did you have? LOL I just woke up and here's Court who escaped from the mental institution. LOL Dude I'm not being brainwashed by chocoholic, nothing would ever make me like Dicklyn. And hey, you sent me two reviews lol don't I feel special. Thankies for the review!! Happy Reading!!

insanely-hyperactive – Glad you like it! And I know what you mean, Amber and Kai rule! Thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Lady Akuma – Nah, Hitoshi wouldn't have been too freaked out. I mean, he is a demon right? Lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

chocoholic114 – There's no way in hell that I'd be brainwashed into liking Dicklyn, it just doesn't work so you can take your brainwashing methods and get the hell away from me! LOL dude you're never online, time differences suck. Thankies for the review! Happy reading!!

Unknown – lol glad you like it! Thankies for the review, and Dicklyn is an ass, that's all there is to it. Lol Happy reading!!

Cokey – Hey my pop twin! LOL hey you bow down to me! I am a god/goddess :P lol Yes I know…msn is evil…well actually it never has been evil to me but whatever lol Brooklyn is an ass…and people need to get it in their heads! ::cough:: Yoshi ::cough:: Lol and your thought everyday is men are weird LOL thankies for the review! Happy Reading/writing!!

Twerpy – Hello! Lol score! Highly caffeinated pop's always good…but the original stuff's better…mmm…coffee lol so here we go another holiday for me! Lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Psychopath143 – Glad you like the song lol I made it up a while ago…seems like ages…oh well lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Achava – Sure, by all means spray people with oil, but I had nothing to do with this sudden splurge of ideas! I am not to be blamed is you get killed by the victim, so my advice to you ! lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

Smiley-Joe – A lot of people like the spraying people with oil deal…interesting lol well I like it cause it doesn't wash off easily so yeah lol Yah the NHL sucks! The players need to get their asses into gear, suck it up, and get their sorry behinds onto the damn ice before I have to take matters into my own hands and kick it there! Lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

X1nfernal – Yes…Johnny sucks cause he didn't get detention with Hero, but that's ok lol whatever, DT's no biggy we all deal lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – It's ok lol yes bow down before me! For I am Coors, god/goddess of all! LOL thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!

ChibiKai02 – LOL well have fun suffering over there…while I'm over here, being bored and lazy and all that jazz lol thankies for the review! Happy Reading!!


	6. Ride

Hey guys, I don't have much to say except here's chappie 6 finally! lol, hope you guys enjoy it. I plan on posting chappie 7 soon too, and I don't mean soon as in half a year from now lol so Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari****/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to** ArcadaAvaLon**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**. Kirby Lee-Preston belongs to Kindred Insanity.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 6- Ride**

"Damn dis blows. Wha da hell am I supposed ta do witout me detention buddy?" Russia growled as she walked with Shahero to the airport. Shahero shrugged.

"Don't worry bout it Rush. I'm sure you'll be in detention with Zareth a lot. Chances are one day you'll get caught making out." Shahero smirked as Russia blushed. "And you're one to be complaining. Look what I have to wear!" Shahero motioned to the black skirt and t-shirt she was wearing. She didn't mind the t-shirt it was the skirt that bothered her. It's not that there was anything particularly wrong with it, just that it was a skirt. The t-shirt was a light blue one Miyami had bought at Bluenotes. It was red along the collar and sleeves and had a picture of Hello Kitty on the front. Shahero loved Hello Kitty. It said 'Sticks and stones may break my bones…But you're ugly'. Shahero loved it and thanked Miyami millions of times for it.

The skirt was black, as usual. Miyami knew Shahero loved the colour black, so most of the things she made for her were black. The skirt was cut in an upside down U at the bottom, so the sides were longer then front and back. When Shahero moved, silver and red dragons shimmered into view when the light hit it.

"Why do ya have ta go home anyway?" Russia asked for the millionth time.

"Cause. Dad asked me to. He wouldn't tell me why."

"Does Ams know?"

"Nopers." Shahero grunted as someone bumped into her shoulder hard. "Hey!" She called after the retreating figure. The guy stopped and turned around. "Yeah you. Watch where you're going I'm walking here!"

The guy called back to her, "What?"

Shahero rolled her eyes. "Open your ears jack ass." She snapped. She turned and walked away with Russia trying to stifle her snickers. "Geez, some nerve that ass has." Russia laughed.

"Funny, he's probably thinkin da same ting." Shahero shrugged.

"His fault, not mine." She stated simply. Russia nodded. "Aw, where's Dopey when ya need him? I want some of his dopiness to rub off on me so I can sleep when I get on the plane."

"Ya don't need Hans ta fall asleep on de plane. Ya got Amber." Russia smirked.

"Nah she'll keep me awake with her yapper." Shahero snickered.

"Well excuse me." Amber snapped from behind them. Shahero grinned.

"Hey Ams."

Amber glared at her. "Don't 'hey Ams' me. I heard you."

Shahero sighed. "I'll let ya borrow my Linkin Park CD." Shahero offered.

Amber grinned. "Deal." She agreed happily. "You glad you're going home?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Dad. He told me Ricky was there too with his fiancé."

"Oh he's engaged?"

"Uh-huh. He got her pregnant. They already have a kid. It's a boy. They named him Taro."

"Cool name."

"I know. It means first born son."

"So original." Russia muttered. Shahero laughed.

"I know. That's what I said. I suggested Nimrod."

"Nimrod!" Amber exclaimed in astonishment. "Who in their right mind would name their baby Nimrod!" Shahero laughed.

"I found it on some name generator. It's some biblical name that means rebellion."

"You'd think they'd name a rebel some wicked cool name, instead it's basically an insult."

Shahero laughed. "Too true Ams, too true."

"Hey Nimrod!" Amber waved to some imaginary person. Shahero laughed.

"Brooky baby should've been named Nimrod. It would make his life much more of a hell."

"De fun we woulda had." Russia snickered.

"Great fun."

"You asshole!" Three pairs of eyes looked to an ever-growing crowd. They exchanged glances. They knew that voice. It belonged to none other then Arista Beyleav. They pushed their way through the crowd.

"Such language shouldn't come from a lady's mouth." Brooklyn tsked.

"Well what do you expect when you just touched my fucking ass!" Brooklyn licked his lips.

"Ah, but it's a very nice fucking ass." He quipped with a smirk. Arista's navy blue eyes flecked with amber flashed as she growled.

"You're a damned pedophile."

"And an extremely sexy one." He winked.

"Your charms are a bunch of trash. They ain't working."

"Really? Aw that's too bad. I offered you the time of your life."

"More like hell on earth."

Shahero smirked. "Go Ris go!" Arista's eyes snapped to hers and she laughed.

"Go me go." She grinned. She turned on Brooklyn again. "I don't have time for you. I'm here to say goodbye to my friends not be violated by you." Brooklyn wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"I know you liked it."

"You wish." Arista turned and walked over to her friends with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Come on guys. You're gonna be late for your plane." They easily found Bryan who was carrying all of their rug sacks and luggage. A scowl was planted on his face as his pale eyes scanned the room, obviously searching for his little cousins.

"Bryanny!" Shahero shouted as she bounced over to him and threw herself at him. Bryan stumbled backwards from the weight of the girl plus the weight of their bags. Amber was next to throw herself at him and that was enough to send all three of them toppling over. Their bags flew out of his hands and he clutched his cousins close so they wouldn't get hurt. Shahero's arms were flailing and he narrowly missed getting slapped in the face. Amber was too shocked and clutched his arm in a painfully tight hold. He landed on his back with an 'oomph'. Shahero quickly untangled herself from his arm and kneeled by his side.

"Bryan! Are you ok?" Bryan slowly sat up, Amber still clutching his arm and her eyes shut tight.

"You can open your eyes now." Bryan grunted. Amber cracked one eye open and then fully opened her eyes. She let go of Bryan's arm and watched in horror at the marks her nails had left.

"Oh my god! Bryan I'm so sorry." Bryan grunted and nodded as he quickly stood and brushed himself off. They helped him collect their bags. Finally, Shahero burst into laughter. Amber couldn't help but laugh too.

"What are we laughing for?" Amber asked in between fits of laughter.

"I dunno. When I fall I usually laugh so I'm laughin!" Shahero tried to stifle her laughter but was failing miserably.

"_Flight number 208 will be leaving in fifteen minutes. I repeat. Flight number 208 will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Please head to the flight entrance with your passports and boarding pass. Thank you and have a good day_."

"That's us." Amber sighed. They all turned to their friends who gathered around and gave each of them a hug. Bryan waited patiently for them to finish. Shahero threw her arms around Johnny's shoulders as they embraced each other.

"Don't forget me ya hear?"

"You're only gonna be gone for the weekend."

"Well you'll be mighty busy. Believe me."

"Email me everyday. And call me when you get home."

Shahero nodded. "I will." She let go and slipped back onto her feet. His hand patted her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself."

"Stop worrying about me. You take care of Mimi got it?" Johnny sighed and nodded.

Amber wrapped her arms around Tala's middle as she gave him a huge hug. Tala tousled her hair.

"I'll see ya Benny."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But you're gonna get to see your family and your new one too."

"I know. I'm kinda nervous cause I don't know what anybody on Hero's side will be like. I haven't met Ricky but Hero talks about him a lot and he sounds cool. I think its Ethan who I have to look out for."

"You'll be fine. Think about how Hero must feel. She hasn't met anybody on your side except your mom."

"I told her about Kirby."

"Alright so maybe you guys are sorta on the same page but you have a bigger family then she does." Amber took a deep breath and nodded. She rested her forehead on Tala's chest and mumbled a 'thanks' before pulling away.

"See ya."

"Bye Benny." After everyone had said their goodbyes both girls walked silently to Bryan's side and stared at the floor. Shahero felt torn. Her friends were like her family. She knew she should be happy that she was going home but she had been gone for so long it didn't feel like she was going home. And, her Dad lived in Ireland now and she has never been to Ireland before. Her happiness was raised at the thought of seeing Ricky and Riley again and finally meeting Taro.

"Hero, you ok?" Amber's concerned voice brought her back to earth and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah fine." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her friends. Her eyes saddened. She didn't like to travel. Ever since her mother died she never liked to travel. It was a kind of paranoia, she guessed. And she had to go. She had promised her dad.She forced a smile on her face and waved before jogging to fall into step with Amber and Bryan.

oOoOo

Hitoshi watched her go with a slightly confused look in his eyes. Where was she going? When would she be back? Would she come back? He decided to voice his confusion to his friend.

"Hey, where's she going?"

"To Ireland." Brooklyn answered shortly.

"Why?"

"Benson's mom and Kaeto's dad are married and they live there. So I guess its for a visit."

"When will she be back?"

"I dunno. Monday I think. Why you so interested in her anyway?" Hitoshi shrugged. Brooklyn smirked. "You like her."

Hitoshi shrugged again, his lips quirking. "Maybe." Brooklyn shook his head and chuckled.

"What exactly do you see in her? She may be a little cute sometimes but she definitely ain't hot. And she's so skinny…" Hitoshi glared at him sharply. Brooklyn put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry master. Please have mercy." He bowed. Hitoshi chuckled and started to walk away.

"You're an odd one Brooklyn."

"Me? You're the one who likes the Shrimp." Hitoshi shrugged.

"You like Beyleav."

"Can you blame me?" Brooklyn asked and licked his lips. Hitoshi rolled his eyes.

"Dude, if you're horny don't scar me and go do something about it." Brooklyn glared lightly at him.

"Oh you're nice."

"I know. Little prince charming on a white horse coming to rescue and fuck the princess."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Exactly what I would've said."

"That thought scares me."

"I scare you, deal with it."

"I am."

Brooklyn laughed. "We are becoming the freaks. Let's go babe scoping." Hitoshi shrugged.

"Not like there's anything else to do."

"Aw, your little toy's gone bye bye." Hitoshi punched Brooklyn's arm.

"Ouch."

"Shut up."

oOoOo

"Hey Dad!" Shahero laughed as she was lifted off her feet by her muscular father.

"Konichiwa Satu!" Dad laughed happily as he saw his daughter again in what seemed like forever.

"Daddy I told you not to call me that." Shahero huffed and put her hands on her subtle hips when he placed her on the ground.

"But it suits you so well." Shahero looked around her dad and found Ricky, his onyx eyes laughing. Shahero poked her tongue out at him. "You're as sweet as sugar." he clapped his hands and stared at her with fake adoration. She glared at him and chuckled.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice!" Amber added with a laugh.

"They must've had a major overdose on the spice for her to come out like this." Shahero threw a clumsy jab at his arm, which he easily blocked. He grinned. "See what I mean?" Amber laughed.

"I think I like your brother." Amber said with approval as she threw her arm over the smaller girls shoulder and they started to walk to the car.

"So sorry Amber, but I've got a fiancé." He said with a very bad French accent.

"And if you didn't?" Shahero asked with a smirk. Ricky shrugged and winked at Amber.

"Who knows?" Shahero gave a dramatic gasp and put the back of her hand against her forehead. She fell backwards into the arms of her dad and pretended to faint. Her father laughed at her, making her shake in his arms. Amber yawned and soon after Shahero yawned too.

"You two must be tired. Here, you want a piggy back ride Satu?" Shahero's face brightened and she quickly climbed onto her dad's back. She hooted with excitement.

"No fair." Amber pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here." Ricky bent down and Amber's face brightened as she climbed onto his back.

"Hey Ricky! Make sure you watch those hands. Amber's got a boyfriend." Amber glared back at Shahero.

"I do not."

"Well you will soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Kai." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! Why would I like the loony bin?"

"You don't _like_ him, you _love_ him." Shahero smirked and made kissing sounds. Amber growled.

"Hiroshi can't I kill her?" Hiroshi laughed.

"Sorry Amber, but I plan on keeping my daughter for a little while longer."

"And besides, what would he do without me? He'd be stuck with Ricky for the rest of his life."

"And Ethan." Hiroshi pointed out. Shahero growled.

"Dad…"

"I know Satu but he's still my son."

"Whatever."

"Maybe we can kill him and throw him in a ditch somewhere." Ricky suggested, ignoring the pointed look his dad sent him.

"Not like anyone would miss him." Shahero mumbled. Amber felt out of place in this conversation, not really knowing who Ethan was so she couldn't really judge him yet.

"Alright you two that's enough. Don't I have such lovely angels Amber?"

"Sure. If you count angels with horns."

"I'm an angel, see my halo? The horns are just there to keep it straight."

Ricky laughed. "Good one. I like it."

"Wanna know another one?" Amber asked. Ricky shrugged.

"Sure."

"God made rivers. God made lakes. God made you. We all make mistakes." Amber smirked.

"Oh!" Shahero instigated.

"That's it, I'm dumping you."

"When were we ever going out?"

"I dunno, when do you wanna?" Ricky winked and laughed.

"Ricky you're such an ass." Shahero said jokingly. Ricky pouted.

"You hurt my heart." He placed one hand on his chest, making Amber slip sideways on his back. "Oops." Ricky quickly hoisted her back up before she could fall off. Shahero looked over her shoulder at Bryan and saw him glaring daggers into Ricky's back.

"Aw! Bryanny's all alone." Shahero motioned him forward. When he got closer she could feel the animosity coming from him. "Dude, chill. Ricky's just joking. He loves Riley to bits. He just likes to tease. It's in our blood." Bryan calmed down a bit but she could still see him eyeing Ricky with distrust.

"Already knew that." Bryan grunted. Shahero stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey dad can we race Ricky to the car?" Shahero asked, wrapping her arms loosely around her dad's neck.

"Alright." Her dad relented.

"Hey Ricky! Wanna race us?" Shahero called. Ricky nodded eagerly.

"Let's do this." He agreed and waited for dad to catch up with him.

"It's to the car, okays?"

"Perfect."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Shahero shouted and clung to her dad tightly as they were off. Shahero laughed with joy as the wind whipped her hair back and the gentle breeze blew in her face. Her dad was fast and they easily made it a few paces ahead of Ricky. Dad dug through his pockets until he found his keys and unlocked the car when they reached it. He was panting and leaned against the car to laugh with Shahero. Ricky wasn't far behind.

"That's not fair. You had the lighter load." He pointed an accusing finger at Shahero.

"You're younger then your old man Ricky." Hiroshi laughed, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

"Yeah, and Ams and me are almost the same weight, I'm just shorter." Shahero added. Ricky grumbled and started to walk to the passenger's side of the car. "Amber's sitting there." Hiroshi said before he reached it.

"Why?" Ricky whined.

"Cause I want to get to know my new daughter better and there's nothing interesting about you." Hiroshi joked as he slid into the driver's seat. Ricky huffed and threw open the back door and climbed in. he slouched in his seat and mumbled incoherent things. Shahero laughed and punched his arm lightly when she had climbed into the back seat beside him. Bryan slid in beside her, squishing her in the middle. Amber snickered from the passenger's seat as she inclined her head to talk to them.

"Ha ha." She stuck her tongue out at them. Shahero didn't look happy that she was stuck in the middle and slumped down beside Ricky. It was easy to see that they were related. Hiroshi put the keys in the ignition and put the car into gear before stepping on the gas pedal and driving off. Shahero leaned over Bryan to roll down the window then leaned over Ricky to roll down his window.

"Dad don't ya have the air conditioning on?" Her father shook his head.

"Sorry Satu. Just roll down the windows for now."

"They are rolled down!" She snapped. She jumped and giggled involuntarily as Ricky poked her side. "Hey!" She swatted his hand away before sinking back into the seat. Her dad turned on the radio and Shahero and Amber squealed as Ride by the Vines was just coming on.

_That's the start, the middle, and the end _

_Aren't you glad the universe pretends_

_If I don't get this message home_

_Once again I'm gonna hate alone_

Ricky sighed loudly and tossed his hair back as the wind combed through it knowing it was pissing Shahero off. Sure enough Shahero was glaring daggers at him and she leaned over Bryan to stick her head out the window. She grinned widely as the wind threw her hair back and she enjoyed the feeling of it against her face. Her and Amber started singing the chorus.

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me, oh_

_Ride with me _

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me unless you_

Amber looked out her window at the trees and homes passing by. She couldn't wait to see her mom again and the rest of her family.

"So what do you think the surprise is gonna be?" Hiroshi asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Amber shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." Hiroshi smiled. "You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Not a chance." Hiroshi grinned at her.

"Hey Dad, can I take this baby for a spin in that parking lot?" Shahero asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Satu."

"Why not? At least I stop unlike Ricky who doesn't even know what a stop sign is. Oh look a stop sign, wonder what that's for." She imitated her brother.

"I do to stop." Ricky pouted.

"No you don't." Both Hiroshi and Shahero said at the same time.

"See Dad, you agree with me! Please. If you let me drive this one time I'll never bother you again."

"I don't believe you, but alright just this one time." Hiroshi relented. Shahero grinned cheekily and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thankies Dad!"

_Bored aloud ignore the right to be_

_Invite me down because we like to see_

_The colours through your loaded mind_

_Fuck the world and liberate our time_

Hiroshi turned and drove to the back of the store where it was deserted. Hiroshi got out and slid in the back beside Bryan while Shahero climbed into the driver's seat beside Amber. Amber tightened her seatbelt and grabbed her seat. Shahero rolled her eyes. "Cummon, I'm not suicidal."

"Oh yeah you are!" Amber said quickly. Shahero rolled her eyes again before gripping the steering wheel. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she felt a surge of excitement as she floored the gas pedal and sent the car speeding forward. Amber gave a small scream before shutting her eyes tightly. Shahero suddenly, slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply. The car spun around five times. Shahero laughed insanely.

"Isn't this great?" Ricky was hooting and hollering with his head out the window behind her while her dad, Bryan, and Amber were gripping their seats tightly.

"Fuck Hero! Don't kill me!" Amber screamed. Her knuckles were white from gripping the seat so hard.

"Shahero that's enough!" Hiroshi commanded. Shahero sighed and her shoulders slumped as she stopped the car and climbed into the back again.

"Whoo! Dude that was fricken awesome!" Ricky clapped a hand on her back making her jerk forward. Shahero grinned.

"I know."

"Am I alive?" Amber asked cautiously, cracking one eye open.

"Yuppity!" Shahero laughed. Amber sighed and let go of the seat. She glared darkly at Shahero.

"Shahero Kaeto if you ever do that again I'll…" Shahero interrupted Amber by singing the chorus. She leaned forward to reach the radio and turned the volume up to the max.

"Ride with me. Ride with me. Ride with me, oh! Ride with me. Ride with me, oh!" Shahero leaned back out the window and laughed with delight.

"I'm not waiting a long life. I'm not waiting alone." Shahero glared icily at a few guys sitting in the car next to them when they whistled at her. She felt Bryan tense and she sent him a reassuring smile. The car stopped as they reached a red light and Amber leaned forward to give the guys the finger. Shahero laughed and stuck her tongue out at the bemused guys. The light turned green and the car was off again. Hiroshi chuckled at his daughters.

"You kids better stop it. We can't have you getting in trouble on your first day back."

"Sure we can. I get into trouble everyday. It's nothing new for me."

"Yeah and when Hero's got DT, I got DT."

"And Mimi."

"I think we all know that already."

"Who's Mimi?" Ricky asked, leaning back and letting the wind brush his face.

"Miyami Kinomiya. She's one of our great friends and partner in crime."

"Hey Dad, we got some criminals on the loose." Amber cackled.

"You'll never catch us!" Ricky leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Shahero's waist, pulling her away from the window and onto his lap.

"I just caught one of you." He ruffled Shahero's hair.

"Hey! Quit it."

_Ridewith me_

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me home_

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me_

_Ride with me home_

"So who else is in your little your little crime squad?"

"Well there's me and Amber."

"Then Miyami and Russia."

"Arista usually comes too since she always likes to help with the pranks."

"And Tyson too."

"Johnny would gladly come if Mimi was there. But he usually ends up there anyway. He's just the typical rule breaker."

"Ever wonder why you guys are best friends?"

"Nope."

"Sometimes Ruin's there too."

"Yeah we use her to kill people since she won't regret it later."

"Then that usually means that Tala would be there."

"And Hans too."

"When has Hans been in detention with us?"

"When he was caught smoking dope, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"And then Zareth is almost always there too since he's always late."

"Like us."

"Who else? I think that's all of the normal people." Shahero dug through her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She flipped it open and looked at the picture of her friends. She checked off all the people they named in her mind. "Well Sunny-D's never been in DT I think."

"Nah. Sons is a straight A student. The perfect role model."

"Who the hell are all these people?" Ricky interrupted.

"You don't know them." Amber said with a shrug.

"No, really?" He bit out sarcastically.

"Geez, no need to bite my head off."

Shahero poked his stomach. "Give her her head back."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I don't wanna walk around with a headless Amber."

"She could be the next headless horsewoman."

"There never was a headless horsewoman. It's headless horseman."

"Well then she would be the first wouldn't she?"

"I don't think I like that idea very much." Amber's face scrunched up in disapproval.

"Me either."

"Well you'll just have to deal." Shahero smirked as an idea popped into her head. She punched him really hard in the gut, making him grunt in pain and lean forward to clutch his stomach. "What the fuck was that for!"

"Give her her head back or I'll punch it out of you."

"I say good luck to you."

"Ricky, leave your sisters alone."

"Sisters?"

"Yes sisters. Amber is your sister too."

"Oh yeah. Guess I still gotta get used to the fact that I have two little brats to look after now."

"The joy." Amber muttered derisively. Ricky smiled and pretended to give her something.

"Here's your head back." Amber pretended to fix it back on her neck and sighed blissfully.

"Ah, my beautiful head." Shahero snickered. Hiroshi pulled into the driveway and Amber and Shahero jumped out of the car. Bryan and Ricky followed the two girls at a more leisurely pace. Hiroshi closely followed carrying Shahero and Amber's bags. Amber threw open the door and ran inside, looking around for her mom.

"Mom!" She called. Treasa walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Amber." Treasa smiled warmly at her daughter and hugged her. Amber immediately noticed the rounded stomach and eyed her mom suspiciously.

"Hey." Hiroshi walked up to his new wife and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "You're supposed to be resting." He scolded. Treasa placed her hands on her hips.

"I know how to take care of myself." Hiroshi laughed.

"If your up and moving then I don't think you do. The doctor said you need to take it easy and rest."

"What's wrong with my mom?" Hiroshi had forgotten that Amber and Shahero didn't know what was going on and mentally kicked himself. Shahero placed her fists on her thin hips and eyed her dad and step-mom suspiciously. Hitoshi gave Treasa an apologetic smile.

"Well we were going to wait until later to tell you, but your mom's pregnant." Hiroshi wrapped his arm around Treasa' waist and rubbed her rounded stomach. Shahero and Amber stood there, mouths agape and eyes wide.

"She's…" Shahero started.

"Pregnant!" Amber burst out in astonishment. Treasa nodded.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Shahero asked in excitement.

"When are you expecting it?"

"What are you going to name it?"

"Whoa, calm down girls. One question at a time." Hiroshi laughed.

"It's a boy. It's due any day now, and we don't know." Treasa leaned her head against Hiroshi's strong chest.

"You two can go walk around the town if you want." Hiroshi suggested. Shahero shrugged.

"I think I'm just gonna go get comfortable in my room. Ams, you must wanna see some old friends here so you can go if ya want." Amber shrugged.

"Nah not really."

"Hey common, don't be a party pooper. Let's go check out the clubs and stuff." Ricky wheedled. Shahero gave him an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Dude, the clubs aren't open until night time."

"Duh!" Amber chided.

"Oh." Ricky laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's just go hang out. We don't get to see each other that often anymore." Ricky put Shahero in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Ricky!" Shahero cried as she covered her head with her hands. Ricky laughed.

"Causing trouble as usual Eric." Ricky released Shahero and she spun around to glare at him then looked to the person who had just spoken.

"Tha…" The gratitude died on her lips as she saw who was standing there. Ricky growled and draped an arm over Amber and Shahero's shoulders. Ethan stood at the door, looking very neat in his crisp, pressed business suit and slicked back ebony hair. His serious onyx eyes were behind wide rimmed glasses.

"No. Just havin some fun. It has nothing to do with ya Ethan." Shahero fixed him with a level gaze.

"And his name is Ricky. It ain't Eric."

"Grammar Shahero. Ain't isn't a word," He spat in disgust. "You would say 'It's not Eric'." Shahero put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh. Watch out guys. Here comes the grammar police. If you don't speak properly he'll come and lock you up forever." Amber mocked. Ethan gave her a cold stare and Amber just stared back.

"Don't look at Amber like that." Shahero snapped, stepping forward.

"What trouble is my husband causing you girls?" The kind voice of Paige said from behind his tall bulk. Shahero grinned at her and she rushed forward to scoop up the baby in her arms.

"Hello sweetie." She cooed, lightly poking the baby's small nose.

"Auntie Sha!" Saffron gurgled and reached out her pudgy hands to take hold of a stray lock of ebony streaked with silver.

"I want you to meet someone. She's gonna be your auntie too." Saffron giggled as Shahero ticked her sides. Shahero held her up so she could see Amber's smiling face. "Say hi to Auntie Amber."

"Hi." Saffron said a bit more shyly.

"Can Saffron say Auntie Amber?"

"Auntie Abber." Saffron tugged on the lock of hair that was tucked firmly into her small hand.

"Hey Saffron." Amber greeted, tickling the gurgling baby. Saffron giggled and scrunched up.

"Auntie Sha! Auntie Sha!" Saffron reached her hands out and clung to her neck tightly. Shahero made choking sounds and Amber lifted Saffron from her arms. Just after the baby had left her arms there was a shout behind her.

"Auntie Hero!" She felt someone bump into her and cling to her legs making her stumble onto Ricky who caught her nimbly. Shahero laughed into Ricky's chest and pushed herself away before turning to face the person who made her loose her footing.

"Nikki! You're in big trouble missy." Shahero scolded playfully and placed her hands on her hips. She stared down at the green-eyed girl. Nikki just stared back up at her with an angry face and her arms crossed over her chest. Shahero smiled at her and laughed. "Hey I was joking." Nikki pouted but didn't do anything else. "Hey." Shahero crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whats up?"

"I'm mad." She grumbled. Shahero laughed.

"Why are you mad?"

"Cause Daddy wasn't being very nice." Shahero smirked.

"I'll tell ya what. Would you feel better if I was mad with ya?" Nikki nodded. Shahero grinned. "Ok. Let's both be mad at Daddy." Shahero's face scrunched up and she gave her best mad face to a very annoyed Ethan.

"That's enough Nikki. Let's go see Mommy." Nikki sighed and followed her dad into the kitchen. Shahero rolled her eyes.

"Fun sucker!" Amber called after him. Shahero laughed. "Dude, he's such a…" Amber glanced down at the baby in her arms and just let the sentence hang. Shahero nodded.

"I know. I honestly know."

"And to think we're related to that ass jack."

"Ricky!" Both girls cried out while Amber covered Saffron's ears.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The baby!" Shahero hissed.

"Aw common. Chillax Hero." Ricky started to shove her out the door. "Now common lets go check out the town." He looked over his shoulder and motioned Amber to come.

"Hold on I'll go give the baby back to…" her brow furrowed as she tried to remember her name.

"Paige." Shahero finished for her.

"Yeah, Paige. That's it." Amber hurried off to give her back the baby. Shahero leaned against the wall much like Ricky. Suddenly, Ricky burst into laughter just as Amber rushed back over to them. She eyed him curiously.

"He gonna be ok?" She hitched her thumb in Ricky's direction. Shahero shrugged, an ebony eyebrow raised as she watched her hysterical brother. Ricky put his hand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just remembering the time I was dunk and we got stopped by the cops." Shahero's eyes widened with realization and she burst into hysterics also.

"Oh do tell." Amber asked with interest.

"Ricky is such an idiot! He was drunk and he was speeding and we got pulled over by the polly dudes."

"Polly dudes?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Its what we used to call the cops." Shahero explained.

"Oh I see. And you were in the car with him?" They pushed the door open and started to walk down the street.

"Yeah."

"She was thirteen." Ricky added. Amber nodded.

"Anywho, he was drunk and when the officer pulled him over he said, 'hey, you must've been doin about 125 mph to catch up with me. Good job!' it was hilarious and the officer looked so shocked that he would say that." Ricky grinned. Amber burst into laughter.

"Well it is funny. And that guy was…well…a police officer."

"Nah, really?" Amber asked sarcastically.

"Yup."

"Then when the officer gave him the ticket and Ricky said, 'I pay your salary!' like seriously Ricky." Shahero laughed. Amber laughed harder.

"Oh man." Amber wiped the tears of mirth that were falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah I got pulled over like three times with Shahero in the car. By the second time she was saying stuff with me." Shahero grinned.

"I couldn't help it. It was too hilarious to see their reactions. And I had gotten an email a while ago that had some really good things to say so I borrowed some of them."

"One time the officer said to me, 'Gee son…your eyes look red, have you been drinking?'"

Shahero laughed. "Like I said I couldn't help it. It was a classic."

"What did she say?" Amber pressed, listening intently.

"She said, 'Gee officer your eyes look glazed, have you been eating doughnuts?'" Amber bent over with laughter, clutching her sides that were starting to hurt from laughing so hard.

"That one's good." Shahero grinned.

"Thank you. Thank you." She bowed lowly. Ricky grabbed her upper arm and pulled along.

"And then the officer said he'd give us a warning and we left." Ricky concluded.

"Then the last time that night we were pulled over, Ricky said, 'Do you know why you pulled me over?' then the polly dude nodded and Ricky said, 'Okay, just so one of us does.'" Amber laughed and used Ricky's arm to support herself.

"Dude you're such an idiot." Ricky pouted.

"You're so mean." He sniffed.

"Aw deal with it ya big baby." Amber hit his arm jokingly.

"Fine. Hey how am I a baby?"

"Why must you ask stupid questions?" Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Cause he is stupid." Shahero teased. Ricky tackled her onto the lawn of some neighbour and started to tickle her. "Ricky!" Shahero screamed as she writhed underneath him. "Ams! Help!" She yelped between involuntary giggles. Amber launched herself at Ricky and sent him toppling off of Shahero and onto the grass with her on top. She quickly scrambled up and helped Shahero to her feet. "Run!" Shahero screamed and they both broke into a run back to their house.

"I'll get you two! Just you wait!" Ricky called after them. Amber spotted a skate park and skidded to a stop.

"Hey Hero, wanna quickly go get your board and we'll come back here?" Shahero nodded eagerly and continued to drag Amber along until they reached their house. Shahero quickly dashed inside and ran past her dad with a quick hi then back out again with a bye after she had grabbed her skateboard, Amber's roller blades, and a pair of jeans. She shoved the roller blades into Amber's outstretched arms without even stopping and she ran all the way to the skate park.

Finally, she stopped and waited for Amber to catch up. Amber fell into step with her and they both walked over to the closest bench so Amber could pull on her blades. Shahero glared sharply at a few guys who were laughing and pointing at them. Obviously they've never heard of girls skateboarding. She smirked. Well she'd show them. She surveyed the area where they were while she pulled on the jeans, leaving her skirt on top. They were at the half pipes. It looked to be about nine feet deep. She would take a few practice rounds on the seven foot one before heading over there.

Shahero's legs started to swing back and forth and she leaned forward. Amber quickly pulled on her blades and she started to sit up but noticed Shahero wasn't moving.

"Hero, ya comin?" Shahero twirled her board in her hands before looking up briefly.

"I'm gonna wait here a while." Shahero's thoughtful frown worried Amber and she settled back down on the bench.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Who said you were allowed to think?" Amber teased. Shahero glanced at her, her ebony eyebrows shooting up.

"Um, me?"

"Nope, wrong answer." Amber grinned at her step-sister and Shahero's lips quirked as she shook her head. "What ch'ya thinking about anyway?" Shahero shrugged.

"I dunno. Honestly. I just walk into a park and like to think about crap." Amber nodded.

"Yeah I guess I would be doing the same if it wasn't for those losers over there yelling their fucking dicks off." Shahero laughed. She studied the group of guys with a look of disgust.

"Dude they suck."

"I know. Let's go show them how to really skate!" Amber snickered and hopped off the bench, momentarily forgetting she was on roller blades and she almost lost her footing if it wasn't for Shahero who steadied her before hopping on her board and pushing off.

"And they're only at the grind rails! Oh man. That has to be the easiest thing to master in the park!" Amber nodded.

"I know." As Shahero neared the rails she picked up speed before lifting her board and doing an almost professional looking nose grind. Amber hooted and laughed as Shahero hopped off her board and did her own little victory dance. Amber laughed.

"That's how you do a grind." Shahero said haughtily to the gaping boys. "Cummon Ams. We got a show to do for a few laughing bastards over at the half pipes." Amber smirked evilly and nodded in agreement.

"Kewlies!"

"I'm thinking we warm up on the seven footer then we head over to the nine footer." Amber shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Shahero nodded before climbing up the ladder to stand at the top of the half pipe, one foot on her board as she pushed part of it over the edge, preparing to descend. Taking a deep breath she confidently pushed off and did a drop-in into the ramp, pumping up the other side she did an ollie before skating back down into the ramp. She considered stopping in the middle but she saw Amber fly past her on her blades. Shahero pumped back up the other side and did a 50-50 grind and dropped back in. Amber and her grabbed hands and both girls spun in a large circle. They laughed before releasing their hold on the other's hand and pumping back up the side. Amber jumped out and leaned on the rail, waiting patiently for Shahero to finish her 'warm up'. Instead of doing a grind or an ollie to turn her board around Shahero just let the board glide back down the ramp, performing a fakie.

Finally, Shahero stopped in the middle and threw a rock on sign to Amber with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Amber laughed and met her on the ground. They ignored the many shocked stares they got from guys and boarded, or in Amber's case bladed over to the nine footer half pipe.

"You ready to do our great double team?"

"Hell yeah!" Amber exclaimed excitedly as they climbed up the stairs to the top. Amber shoved away the hand someone had offered her and climbed up herself. She looked up at the guy. He was short but slightly taller then her 5 ft 3" form. He stared down at her with emerald green eyes that held a similar cynical glint to that of Shahero's. Strands of his red hair fell in his face.

"Hey! That's my look get your own." Shahero snapped from behind her making Amber snicker. His eyes flicked to Shahero then back to Amber and he eyed them with disinterest.

"What are you two doin on our side of the skate park?" He asked. Shahero and Amber exchanged glances.

"I don't see your name on it, do you Hero?" Amber said, pretending to look around and shrug as if she found nothing.

"So's why don't ya go home to your mommy so we can skate, or in your case Ams, blade." The boy grabbed Amber's upper arm and pulled her closer to the ramp.

"There." He pointed to the graffiti that marred the concrete ramp. It read 'Daichi' along with a few other names around it.

"Daichi, huh." Amber said thoughtfully. It sounded familiar.

"Daichi! What's your dealio? That's Amber." A girl pushed her way to stand beside Daichi, hands on her hips. Her hair was a deep teal green with natural black streaks and it shone dark electric blue when the sunlight hit it. Her eyes were garnet and they were darkened slightly from annoyance. Her skin was a peaches and cream complexion. Just the way she stood and talked, it was easy to see her and Amber were related though you couldn't tell from looks. Daichi studied Amber for a second then his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh yeah! Hey Amber. Didn't recognize ya for a second. Geez, did ya shrink or something? I could've sworn you were taller then me last time I checked." Amber glared at him.

"What you've got a problem with short people or something? Huh buddy?" Shahero got up in Daichi's face, sticking up for her friend and herself since he was basically dissing short people. Or at least, that's how she saw it. Shahero poked his chest until he answered her.

"Whoa! Calm down. If I had anything against short people would I be hanging with Kirb?" He hitched his thumb to the garnet-eyed girl. She was short, possibly shorter then Shahero herself. Now that was surprising.

"Whatever." Shahero mumbled as she shuffled back to stand beside Amber.

"We were just heading over to your house to see if you got home yet but I guess you beat us to it." The girl said happily to Amber.

"Looks like it." Amber saw Shahero staring at the half pipe intently and nudged her. Shahero grinned cheekily at her before grabbing her board and preparing to fall into the ramp.

"Whoa wait. I don't even know who you are and like I said, this is our side of the skate park." Diachi stopped her.

"Daichi back off. She's my step-sis and if you bug her then you gotta deal with me." Amber smirked. Daichi's eyes flickered from Shahero to Amber then back again. Shahero rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself Ams."

"So I've heard." Shahero scowled and grumbled something inaudible before falling into the ramp. Kirby watched Shahero with interest while she talked to Amber.

"So that's Shahero? Hiroshi told us a lot about her." Amber nodded.

"Yah she's really cool. She's an octopussy after all." Kirby stared at her in confusion.

"Octopussy?"

"Sick joke by Kane." Amber explained.

"I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it meant." Amber shrugged. "Well we gotta go. Mom's gonna have a fit if I'm not home to change. Tell your mom we're coming over later."

Amber nodded. "Sure." Kirby waved and they all climbed down the ladder. Amber's eyes snapped to the middle of the half pipe when she heard Shahero's frustrated scream.

"What the hell?"

oOoOo

So what's wrong with Shahero? Besides the obvious, she's insane. But oh well, too my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

**Zimo** – Welcome back girl! Hope you find your inspiration for Rehabilitating Russia cause I'm gonna miss that one. But oh well you're choice.

**Tomb Mistresses** – Glad you like it. I think I'm becoming known for not updating very soon but I try lol I'm just too lazy. So here's chappie 6! Hope you liked it.

**nise-anjel**** – **Yeah I know I write long chapters. I just don't know when to stop! Anywho I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**b4b3azngr1 – **Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! Happy Reading!

**Lady Akuma** – No worries, I always review late. I'm getting lazier and lazier. Hope you liked this chappie. Happy Reading!

**eMily06** – Glad you like it. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chappie. Happy Reading!

**Tikytickytavvi101** – Alright lol glad you like it, and I'll continue writing as long as I like to. So have fun over there with Tala, but I gotta say watch out for Ruin. Thanks for the review!

**ButterCup** – Glad you liked it lol thanks for the review! Happy Reading!

**WindWitch** – Glad you like it, I like how it's going too lol. So what'd ya think of Hero's outfit? I wasn't too torturous to her. I could do much worse. Hope you liked this chappie, thanks for the review!

**Alex** – Hey hope you liked this chappie. Thanks for the review! Happy Reading!

**Unknown** – LOL I fall out of my chair a lot too. My boyfriend says I should get a seatbelt but I don't wanna lol glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Twerp – **Hey! Lol haha sucker I got no homework over break lol oh well. What'd ya think of Hero's outfit? Anyway thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chappie.

**Chocoholic114** – Hey, you know what? You just gotta get it through your head that Dicklyn's a, well, dick! And I never make Shahero skanky its just not possible cause Hero's not a skank. So anyway hope you liked this chappie and thanks for the review! Hope your friends are ok.

**Cokey** – Yello my pop twin! Lol Hey sociable is good, meet new people! Lol but watch out for those freakos that pop up everywhere. LOL I'm sure you had fun with those experiments of yours. Hey I haven't talked to Dane in months now, what about you? Anyway, have fun with Xmen over there lol talk to you on msn! Layta!

**Arcada** – Heya! I got the Story of the Year CD when it first came out so haha lol So tell me what ya thought of Hero's outfit, and I'll talk to you on msn dude. Layta!

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar – **Hey, glad you liked it lol hope you liked this chappie as well. Don't worry about the late review, I review late almost all the time. I know I'm lazy but I'm working on it lol thanks for the review!

**Kagomewannabe2008** – hey! Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chappie too. Tell me what ya thought about Hero's outfit. Thanks for the review!

**Wanted** – Hey, love the new name. And get used to the fact that Brooklyn deserves to die cause its true. Lol thanks for the review! Layta!

**xInfernal** – Glad you liked it. Shahero and Ams are going to Ireland lol as I'm sure you found out in this chappie. Yeah, I had to go to sex ed, it sucked fuzzy monkey balls. I used it in my fic. Thanks for the review!

**Vinter** – Hey, glad you liked it. I'll try to put in more Hitoshi but in truth I already have up to chapter 16 written…I'm just too lazy to post lol but I'll post chappie 7 soon. Lol thanks for the review!

**Destructive Habit** – Well that was a long review lol with a lot of blabbering but we all do it so whatever lol hope you liked this chappie! I'll talk to you on msn, layta!

**Smiley-Joe – **I love the Walkie Talkie Man song! It's one of my favourites. Yeah sex ed sucks ass. I had to take it, I used some of my experiences in it. It was really disturbing. Yeah I liked the sweet yet corny moment between Hero and Hito. Lol glad you liked it! Hope you liked this chappie too! Thanks for the review!

**Achava**** – **Hey, no I didn't actually make out her "To Kill" List. I kind of add to it as I go along lol thanks for the review! Happy reading!


	7. Can't Get My Head Around You

Hey guys! I'm back with another chappie of Devilish Desires! Haha so it seems like I've been living under a rock basically but here's my new chappie! Tell me what you think! Review!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own beyblade. Amber Benson, Ruin Mulryan, and Bethan Hudson belong to **Zadien**, Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari/Unlucky-Star**, Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**, Arista Beyleav belongs to** ArcadaAvaLon**, Sonia Martini belongs to **Spitfire-Sae**, Zareth Forest, Russia Kennedy, and Hanson Slade belong to **Zimo**. Kirby Lee-Preston belongs to **Kindred Insanity**.

**Summary**- Voltaire is the Devil. Hitoshi and Kai are his grandsons. Voltaire has to retire and is handing over Hell to Hitoshi. The catch is, Hitoshi has to find a mate so he can have other heirs when he has to retire. He meets Shahero, a normal twenty-one year old girl with a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. Hitoshi goes to Earth in human form to try to find a mate and he has his eyes set on Shahero, the only girl who wouldn't fall for him. He is determined to make her his.

**Chapter 7- (Can't Get My) Head Around You**

_What the hell?_ Amber thought before quickly gliding down the ramp to come to a stop in the middle of the half pipe. Shahero was shaking with fury as she glared daggers at three guys standing in around her. Amber noticed her board in one of the guy's hands and scowled. She pushed past them to stand beside her friend.

"Well looky here boys, now we got two babes to play with." The one holding Shahero's board said with a nasty smirk. The other guys chuckled. One guy reached out to grab Amber but she slapped his hand away.

"Gimme my board back." Shahero said through clenched teeth. The guy laughed.

"Skate parks aren't for girls. So I don't know why you would ever need this." He twirled her skateboard in his hands before gripping it tightly and bending it slightly. Shahero screamed and launched herself at him, but the guy easily grabbed her and pushed her away again.

Amber glowered at the two guys standing in front of her and she slowly backed up a few steps. Shahero stood her ground and didn't move. One guy flashed Amber a nasty grin.

"What's wrong cutie? Scared?"

Amber snorted. "No. Dude you smell. Haven't you guys ever heard of deodorant?" Amber waved a hand in front of her nose and scrunched her face up in disgust.

Shahero snickered. The guys frowned but continued to advance on them and the girls continued to back up. Amber pressed her back against the wall, or what she thought was a wall. Unless a wall could grow arms, this wasn't a wall. She screamed as two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her a few inches off the ground. Shahero pulled on the arm of Amber's captive to try to free her but his hand lashed out and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Mou, you're one prickly bastard aren't you?" Amber snapped, then yelped as she was tossed on the ground as well. Shahero struggled to get up while one hand clutched her stinging cheek. She accepted the hand that was offered to her but regretted it after when the guy yanked her to him. Shahero wriggled in his arms and tried to free herself.

"Lemme go!" She screamed. He twirled some of her hair around his finger.

"You know, girls aren't good at skateboarding, but they are good for sex." He whispered huskily. Shahero scowled and placed her hands on his chest to push him away. Her top half leaned back but he just brought her lower half closer to him. Shahero winced from the odd position she was in.

"Care to prove it?" She hissed.

"Why waste my time?"

"Alright. If you're scared that I'll kick your ass just say so." Shahero said haughtily, hoping he took the bait. He didn't. Instead he pushed her against the railing and grabbed her chin roughly. As he leaned in for a kiss Shahero spit on him and stomped on his foot. When he had backed up a bit she kneed him in the groin and watched in satisfaction as he doubled over in pain.

Amber was having a bit more trouble since she had two guys to worry about. They had backed her up until she started to lose her footing. The up ramp was right behind her and her roller blades were threatening to make her go stumbling down to their feet. They kept on advancing. God damn it just stay back! She screamed in her mind as she tried to scramble backwards but only came sliding back down.

"Damn it." She ground out in frustration. With one more futile attempt she finally slipped and fell on her back with a loud thump. "Owies." She winced and tried to sit up bit there was a hand on her chest that pushed her back down. She looked at the guy now straddling her hips and glared daggers at him. His hand was still pressing on her chest and she grabbed it and tried to make it move. She was able to take it about a few centimetres away from her chest before she lost her strength and his hand came back down hard and air whooshed out of her.

"Hurry up. I want a turn with the little bitch too." The other guy snapped impatiently. Amber screamed as the guy on top of her ripped the bottom of her shirt. She kicked and screamed, her small fists pounding against his chest as his hands gripped her breasts. There was a loud howl before the man was thrown off of her. Amber pulled off her roller blades and hugged her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Kai was fuming. How dare that bastard touch what was his? Well technically she wasn't his yet but she would be soon enough. As soon as he had heard that Amber, Shahero and Bryan had left for Ireland he had gotten a ticket and flew over in the next plane. Hitoshi would be over here soon too. With some help from his grandfather he easily located them and hurried over. God, was he obsessed with her or what? He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to be here with her. He just did and well, here he was. And it felt like perfect timing too since she was just about to get raped. He had seen Shahero too but she looked to be handling things pretty well. Too bad Amber had been stuck dealing with two losers. Oh well, more people for him to beat the shit out of. Fun.

He had already knocked out the guy who was on top of Amber with a kick to the head and the other one was just standing there, frozen with shock. Too easy. He thought before punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. But he was far passed anger. His eye sight was tinted with red and as he looked at his hands he noticed they were glowing red like fire. Oh crap. Not now, not now, not now! He screamed in his head. He just had to transform into his demonic form right now didn't he? Damn these assholes for making him so fucking angry!

He sighed. He needed to calm down. He drew in some deep breaths. Both guys woke up, but one look at Kai sent them running. Kai smirked.

Amber drew in a shuddery breath as her eyes pooled with tears. In the distance she heard Shahero shout something before the sound of running footsteps. Did Shahero really leave her? She wouldn't, would she? She looked up as she felt heat near her right arm. She gasped as she looked up at Kai, or what she thought was Kai. There are not many people out there with two-toned blue hair. But the thing that surprised her the most was that a pair of horns had sprouted from his head and his teeth looked sharper, longer, and pointed. His skin was glowing red and his eyes looked like blazing red fires.

Shahero hadn't been making it up. These guys really were monsters! Amber tried to scream but Kai's hand clamped onto her mouth making the skin there feel like it was on fire. She felt a terrifying aura coming off of him and moving over her in waves. Was this what Shahero had felt? The feeling chilled her to the bone. It was scary.

"Are you ok?" He rasped. His voice was deeper, more booming somehow and scratchy. Amber shook her head and shifted backwards a bit, but only slid back down the ramp and closer to him. Damn ramp. Kai's brow furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?" Amber grabbed his hand and threw it away from her mouth.

"I'm staring right at a freaking monster, that's what's wrong!" Kai chuckled.

"Don't be scared Ember. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That just went in one ear and out the other." Amber mumbled and tried to stand up, but Kai pulled her back down. He studied her for a second. Amber felt the shiver slide down her spine as his gaze ran over her, but they weren't dark with lust, instead they were filled with concern.

"Are you sure you're ok? They didn't hurt you?" Amber snatched her hand back and tried a scowl.

"I'm fine, _mother_." She sneered. When he just continued to look at her, unfazed by her jabs, she sighed. "Thanks." She mumbled, then glared at him, expecting him to smirk. When all she got was a satisfied nod she huffed out a breath. How was she supposed to argue and poke jabs at someone who just decided not to argue and poke back?

"No problem." Kai leaned back on the ramp, stared at the sky and watched her out of the corner of his eye. "So you guys are visiting your mom?" Amber shrugged.

"Yeah. She's pregnant. Me and Hero are hoping for a boy so we can mould him into the perfect man." The words rolled off of Amber's tongue even when she hadn't meant to say them. Kai's brow rose. She was actually talking to him like he was one of her friends. He sort of liked it, even knowing she was just talking to him because she felt she should be thankful and she was too tired to care.

"Bet your dad wants a boy too. Or does he want a girl he can spoil?" Amber hesitated, obviously the subject of her dad was a touchy subject, but he was being so nice and he had saved her, even though she would never admit she had been scared shitless.

"My parents are divorced." She said with a sigh after a few moments silence. Kai looked down into her wounded eyes. He had the sudden urge to sweep her up and take her away, protect her from any harm.

"I didn't know my parents." He said, deciding since she'd indulged him he'd indulge her. Amber glanced at him, looked away because she didn't like the sympathy that spread through her, along with an ache to cuddle him. She didn't like or want sympathy, why would he?

"That sucks." Amber said cautiously after he didn't continue. Kai sighed. She was there, and he had already said it. She deserved an explanation.

"They died when I was younger, I live with my grandfather."

Amber snorted. "Yeah, in hell?"

Kai flashed a grin. "Where else?" Amber laughed. "Do that again." When Amber just stared at him he sighed. "You're laugh. It's rich and just makes you want to smile. You should laugh more." Amber just shrugged, looked away when she felt her face warm.

"I do laugh. Just not when you're around." She'd hoped it would insult him, or at least end the comfortable moment between them. But he just chuckled, his fingers toying with the golden tips of her hair. Amber shifted, swatted at his hands, and scowled. "Just because we had a civil moment back there doesn't mean I like you or anything."

Kai raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah it is." Kai stared at her, her bottom lip jutted out stubbornly, drawing his gaze to it. Her cheeks were dusted with rose, a lovely shade against her dusky skin. Her eyes, almond shaped, thickly lashed, and tawny, just drew you in. And it was all framed by her silky ebony hair.

He swept his gave over her face once more before his lips came crashing down on hers.

oOoOo

"Get back here you bastards! Gimme back my freaking board!" Shahero barked at the three guys. One of them had her board and she was determined to get it back. Every so often they'd look over their shoulders and Shahero saw fear in their eyes, but she knew they weren't looking at her but at something behind her. She was too busy trying to keep up with them, as she had shorter legs, to turn around and see what, or who, was making them so afraid. They turned sharply at the corner and Shahero followed, only to skid to a halt as they reached a dead end. The guy holding her board threw it at her feet and she quickly picked it up.

"There you have your board, please don't hurt us." Shahero's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Um, ok?" She said slowly. They sighed in relief before pushing past her and running back down the alley they had run into. She scowled as she noticed a long crack down the middle of her board. "Assholes." She muttered darkly before turning on her heel and walking slowly back down the alley.

Her head shot up in surprise and she hurried down the alley as she heard a scream of pain. Then her foot hit something and she gasped as she tripped. She looked behind her and noticed the body of the guy who had stole her board. He was lying in a pool of blood. She screamed in shock and scrambled back and away from the corpse. She kept crawling backwards and screaming until her back met something. She pressed her back against it and stared in horror at the dead man. She had to get out of here.

Her stomach churned at the coppery smell of blood. She froze as she felt the familiar feeling of an evil aura washing over her. She hesitantly looked up as she heard a chuckle. Her eyes widened as she stared into horrifying glowing red eyes. It couldn't be. How did he get here? He was supposed to be in Bakuten, not Ireland! He yanked her up and pressed her against the cold, grimy wall. He held her there until Shahero could see his aura diminishing and his teeth growing back to normal. His horns shrunk back into his head and his eyes grew lighter until they were back to their usual burning light auburn gaze.

"Hi-Hitoshi?" Shahero questioned timidly. Hitoshi smirked.

"Oh yeah. Glad to see you know who I am."

Shahero snorted. "How could I not recognize your ugly face? Or could you call it that since it's practically a Halloween mask."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so too. A real riot ain't it?"

"Nah. You know what I think's a riot?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Oh I think you'll enjoy it." Hitoshi replied with a mysterious smirk.

"Go on." She said cautiously. Hitoshi pressed his lips against hers and watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened before half closing and growing darker. She leaned against him and made the kiss deeper by wrapping her arms around his neck. Hitoshi smirked before pushing her away and watching as her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened to make a sound of protest.

"Right there. Your face when I stop kissing you is a riot. You want some more?" He asked, his smirk growing. Shahero's eyes widened in realization at what he had just done and she screamed in frustration. She lowered her head so he couldn't see the bright blush that spread across her cheeks or the disappointment that she was sure showed in her eyes but he saw it. "Hey don't be ashamed. I mean, how could you not want someone that looks this good?"

"Who are you talking about, the dead man lying on the floor? Cause there's no way that you mean you."

"I believe I am. And you know it."

"In your dreams you pompous prick."

"I know a way to prove it too." He said smugly as he pulled his shirt off and watched her. She couldn't help but stare at the rippling muscles and his six pack. She gulped and looked up into his smug light auburn eyes.

"You will never change." She hissed before placing her hands on his chest to push him away but he grabbed her hands and ran them up and down his chest, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his. Shahero's breath caught in her throat as she felt his muscles tense and relax under her touch. She felt as if she was being pulled into his heated auburn gaze. When he let her hands go she slowly pulled them away, still looking into his eyes with a dazed look. She closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them and taking a deep breath. She glared darkly at him before nudging past him and stomping down the alley. She didn't even bother picking up her board, after all it was cracked, what use did she have for it? She had a spare one back home anyway. Right now, she had to find Amber.

"Oh, Kaeto." Shahero stopped but didn't turn. "He's not dead." Shahero shrugged.

"Well, good to know evenmonsters havelimits." She walked back to the skate park.

oOoOo

Kai artistically parted her lips and slid his tongue in. Amber's eyes closed and she sighed contently. Her mind hazed and thinking became harder. She forgot about the form Kai was in. Kai wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her closer. He lay down, pulling her on top of him. His hands played with the hem of her shirt while Amber's hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Kai broke the kiss to let Amber gather some breath. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck and moved her shirt collar and bra strap away so he could kiss her shoulder. Amber sighed again and buried her face in Kai's soft hair.

"Amber we…whoa!" Shahero shouted before halting a little while away from the pair. Amber was brought back to reality, much to her disappointment, and stared up at Shahero. The mischievous glint in her sapphire blue eyes gave her the feeling she wasn't going to live this one down for a while. "Sorry to bug you two love birds over here, just gonna tell Ams that I'm heading home and that I'll miss ya when Ricky kills me. See ya!" Shahero snickered at the look on Amber and Kai's faces. Priceless. "So don't worry bout me I'll leave you two alone now. Have fun!" She called before turning around and jogging away. Amber should start screaming in three…two…one….

"Shahero!" Bingo! Shahero smirked. "Oh you're dead!" Shahero heard Amber's footsteps approaching fast behind her and laughed. She ran away from her enraged and blushing step sister.

Sure enough when she had gotten home, as soon as she stepped foot into the house Ricky was waiting.

"Taro, attack!" he shouted. His one and a half year old son latched onto her leg in a tight grip.

"Taro?" Shahero asked with a questioning look directed to her older brother. Shahero didn't get her answer since someone pushed her hard from behind and she fell forward. She was unable to catch her balance since Taro was clinging to her leg and his weight pulled her down. "Ten bucks says that was Amber." Shahero mumbled into the carpet before pushing herself up and helping Taro up. Sure enough, when she turned around Amber was standing there, snickering.

"Good job Taro." Ricky gave Taro a high five. Shahero crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her brother accusingly.

"The kid doesn't even know me and already you turned him against me."

"So? He hardly did anything."

"You suck." Shahero said lamely, but she snickered because it sounded funny. To her anyway. It was then that she heard the song Tipsy by J-Kwon pouring out of the speakers in the living room. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

"According to Riley, it's music."

"You like rap?" Amber asked incredulously. Ricky shook his head.

"Nope. Riley does."

"Oh." Her eyes lit up as she heard the music change. Shahero had snuck away and changed the station on the radio. Now the Offspring were playing at maximum volume. Amber squealed and ran to the living room where she saw Shahero head banging.

_Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see_ _Every single day what you say makes no sense to me _ _Even though I try I can't get my head around you_

Shahero cackled evilly as Ricky glared at her from the door. He stalked over to the radio and changed it back to Tipsy. Shahero ran over to him and changed it back to (Can't Get My) Head Around You. Ricky pushed her out of the way and changed it back. Shahero screamed in frustration and tried to get past Ricky but he was much bigger then she was and she couldn't. Amber tried to help but she was failing as well.

"You said you don't like rap!"

"I don't. But Riley's in the kitchen and she wants to listen to it."

"Fine! Cummon Ams." Shahero stuck her nose in the air and stomped off. Amber snickered and followed her. Knowing Shahero, she had a plan. "Which one's your room?" Shahero asked. As they walked down the hall she peered into each room.

"This one." Amber pushed open a closed door. Her room was as messy as she had left it. Shahero swiftly walked over to the stereo and turned the radio on. The Offspring was playing still and Shahero grinned at Amber while she jumped around, singing the familiar words.

_**All your faking (get up, get up, get up, get up) **_

_**Shows your aching (get up, get up, get up) **_

Shahero ran out of the room for a second then reappeared with her guitar. Shahero strummed along with the lead guitarist and laughed with Amber. Both girls knew that Ricky would be pretty pissed.

"Sing with me!" Shahero laughed as placed her guitar against the wall and climbed onto the bed. She started to jump.

_Every single day what you say makes no sense to me_

_**Letting you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me **_

_**I never really know what's really going inside you **_

_I can't get my head around you_

Amber had joined Shahero shortly and they were now screaming and laughing. Shahero almost hit her head once and Amber had fallen back on the bed with laughter. So Shahero had stopped jumping and was sitting on Amber's pillow pouting with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs folded underneath her. Amber laughed harder. Shahero looked like a little kid. She was kind of scrawny and really short and with her babyish features she sure could pass for one. It was one of those things that made her and Shahero so close.

Amber snickered as she remembered the fun they had in theatres, dissing the ticket collectors and throwing popcorn at the people who were talking. One time this guy sitting behind them wouldn't shut up so Shahero threw some popcorn back at him. The guy was such an idiot. He had leaned forward and said 'Oh free popcorn.' And stole a large handful from Shahero's bag, which earned him a punch in the face. It was really amusing how vile Shahero had been even then.

"So did you and Kai have fun?" Shahero interrupted Amber's trip down memory lane with her merciless teasing. Amber glared at her.

"Shutup." Shahero couldn't help but laugh. Amber's door opened and Ricky's head appeared.

"Hey you guys wanna go to this club I saw tomorrow night? I would say today but Treasa and Dad are having Aubrey and the kids over for dinner." Shahero shrugged.

"Sure why not." Ricky didn't wait for an answer from Amber as he closed the door again and walked off. "You comin?" Amber shrugged.

"Guess so."

"Amber, Shahero, dinner!" Treasa called up the stairs. Both girls hurried down the stairs. Shahero felt kind of separated from the family as she saw that relatives of Amber that she didn't know already crowded the table. Ricky seemed to be doing fine while he talked to the father, or who she guessed was the father. There were three kids, one she recognized as the girl from the skate park with the garnet eyes. Hiroshi saw the lost look in his daughter's eyes and got up. Treasa started at him with confusion.

"I'm just going to make sure Satu's ok." He murmured. Treasa nodded as she looked over to Shahero.

Shahero looked up as she felt pressure on her shoulder. She smiled at Hiroshi.

"Hey dad."

"Whats up, Satu?" Shahero faked a smile.

"Nothin." Hiroshi laughed and gave her a weak, playful punch in the shoulder.

"Don't think you're fooling your old man for a second." Shahero's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I dunno. I feel sorta…left out." Hiroshi's ebony eyebrow rose.

"You got Amber and that young man that you came with, Bryan I think."

"Bryanny's locked himself in his room and won't come out. Yeah I know I got Ams but still…"

"A lot of people you don't know?"

"Yeah."

"And since when did that ever stop you?" Shahero smirked.

"You think it's safe to let the real me out so soon?" Hiroshi chuckled.

"I'll keep a straight jacket close by just in case."

"Gee thanks dad. I'll keep that in mind next time I go loopy." Hiroshi laughed.

"Oh boy, what trouble has Ricky got into now?" Hiroshi sighed and ran a hand through his unruly ebony locks. The hair only came back up in disarray. His hair had been like that since as long as Shahero could remember. It stuck up at odd ends but it gave a really sexy effect, not that she looked at her dad that way. Her mom had always said it. Shahero looked over to Ricky to see him glaring at a very put off Ethan. Shahero swiftly walked to Ricky's side, a challenging snarl on her face.

"What crawled up your ass now Ethan?" Shahero sneered. Ricky couldn't help but snicker at his little sister's rude comment.

"I simply asked Ricky to help set the table." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Shahero feigned a yawn of boredom.

"Yeah I know isn't that so stupid? I mean everyone knows that's a woman's job." Ricky snorted with disbelief. Shahero's glare turned on him.

"A woman's job, eh?"

"Hey no worries short stuff. You're just a kid." Shahero glowered at him, now fully ignoring Ethan even as he loudly cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Everybody sit down, relax, and enjoy the show!" Amber exclaimed as she plopped down in a seat and watched the ongoing fight with interest.

"A kid?" Shahero snapped. "I'm twenty-one!" Ricky did a double take.

"Twenty what?"

"Open your ears jackass." Ricky held his hands up in mock defence.

"Oi, no need to get your panties in a bunch babe." Shahero bristled. What was it with Ricky and calling her babe or baby?

"First of all, don't use that phrase with me. I hate it. Second of all, don't call me babe."

"But I've called you that for like, forever."

"So? I'm our little sister for Christ's sake."

"So? You're family. I just call you that. I dunno why. It's just become a habit." Ricky shrugged it off nonchalantly. Shahero sighed.

"Whatever."

"Well its true. I used to say 'hey babe' to you all the time."

"Note the keyword in that sentence, 'used to'." Ricky shrugged.

"Well Shahero might have a problem with you calling her babe, but I don't mind at all." Riley purred as she slithered up beside him. Shahero scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Geez you two, get a room." Ricky rolled his eyes and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead before he pushed past her to get a seat at the table. Shahero's face scrunched up even more.

"Ew, cooties." Shahero teased. Ricky poked his tongue out at her. Riley captured it with her teeth.

When she released it Ricky muttered, "We're with the 'rents girl, save it for later." Riley giggled. Shahero rolled her eyes.

"Dear god, help us all." She mumbled as she took a seat beside Amber. The separated feeling she had before was gone and instead was replaced with the vision of how the family would react when they saw Ricky and Dad's eating habits. Shahero snickered.

Finally the food was served and everyone was in their seats. Shahero laughed at the bemused faces as Ricky and Hiroshi started to stuff food into their mouth with little or no manners.

"Oh my god, they're like another Tyson." The teal haired girl said with laughter. Shahero studied her father and brother and she nodded her head with agreement.

"Hey Ricky," Shahero called. Ricky looked up briefly, food sticking out of his mouth. Shahero snickered. "You missed some." She pointed to some place on his shirt and as he looked she flicked his nose making him jump back in surprise. Shahero laughed. "Works every time." She winked at the girl, whose name she'd come to find out was Kirby. Cool name. She liked it. The other two girls were her older sisters, Alyssa and Julia. The man Ricky had been talking to when she had first arrived was Amber's uncle Seth.

Ricky patted his tummy when he was finished and licked his lips. "Yummy." He commented. Shahero threw a drumstick into his plate.

"I don't want it." She explained with a shrug. Ricky eagerly tore into it. "He's my trash collector."

"Well we should let him eat Hitoshi and Kai then." Amber suggested. The cynical glint in Shahero's eyes grew.

"Now there's an idea." Ricky threw the clean bone back into her plate.

"My gift to you." Ricky grinned while he licked his fingers. Shahero shook her head and reached across the table to pull his fingers away from his mouth and wipe them with a napkin. Then she threw it at his face. Ricky grinned, his mouth and fingers clean now. "Thanks, mom." Shahero's eyes saddened and she looked away. She threw the bone back at him.

"I don't want it."

"You're not allowed to re-gift. That's rude." Ricky pouted.

"What's rude are your eating habits." Ethan said haughtily.

"Oh go back to New York."

"I'm sure your boss misses his little butt kisser." Shahero sneered, earning herself a sharp glare from Paige and Ethan. Shahero just shrugged. She heard Hiroshi sigh and caught him shaking his head in one of her swift glances. Amber snickered.

"You're so mean. He's your brother." She whispered. Shahero snorted.

"Unfortunately." The chicken bone stayed in Ricky's plate. He had tried three times during the rest of dinner to slip it back in her plate but one stern look from her and he pulled it back and whistled, pretending nothing happened. She'd just roll her eyes and go back to joking with Amber and Kirby.

They had brought out a birthday cake with candles alight on top and had sung Happy Birthday to Amber, even though it was a few days early they wouldn't see her for her exact birthday. Paige had excused herself early to put Saffron to bed. Ethan had avoided much conversation all night and excused himself after he helped clear the table.

"Such a gentleman." Ricky teased. All the kids escaped to the living room to watch some TV. Ricky tried escaping but Riley had called him back.

"Come here you big baby." She called. Ricky opened his mouth to protest but Riley gave him a stern look that sent him scampering after her. Shahero laughed.

"I think I know what to get Riley for Christmas." Shahero mused.

"What?" Amber asked with interest.

"A whip." Her lips curved with malicious glee.

"I'll get the shackles." Amber added. Shahero's evil smirk widened.

"Oh good idea."

"You guys are evil." Kirby laughed.

"I know don't you love it." Amber smirked. Shahero grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. She stopped as she saw Spiderman, the new version. Her lips curled up in distaste.

"I hate the graphics in this. It sucks." She spat.

"I know. Look at Mary Jane. Like c'mon, you only see those kinds of girls in playboy magazines." Amber agreed.

"I like the old ones better. I mean sure the graphics kinda suck but it's got a decent plot." Riley came sauntering in and immediately turned to Shahero.

"Ricky told me you're going to a club tomorrow."

"Yeah." She affirmed cautiously.

"I'm coming too. Now we have to talk about…" Shahero prepared to run but didn't have to since Ricky came in.

"Hey Riley, I'm heading to bed early, you coming?" He wriggled his eyebrows. Riley giggled.

"Oh god, get lost before we barf." Amber gagged.

"You guys are such children." Riley scolded.

"We are children." Shahero said with childish giddiness.

"You're twenty-one." Ricky added, backing up his fiancée.

"Well we're young at heart." Amber placed a hand on her heart. Shahero nodded and followed Amber's example. Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"C'mon, Ricky." Riley tugged at his hand and they left. Taro came bounding in after looking after his parents with confusion. He had a toy car in his hand.

"What ch'ya got there, kiddo?" Shahero asked.

"Cara." Shahero smiled. Riley had told her all his words ended with 'a'.

"And who gave that to you?"

"Daddya." He kneeled on the couch beside her and started to make 'vroom vroom' noises as he ran the car over her leg and up her arm.

"Am I a road now kid?" She asked with amusement. Taro nodded with a wide, laughing smile. Shahero decided to leave him be. He wasn't hurting her or anything, just a small kind of tickling feeling on her leg or arm from the wheels. After a while he moved over and started to do the same on Amber's arm and leg.

"Well he's not shy is he?" Amber said bemused. Shahero laughed.

"With Ricky as a father, you've got to be joking." Shahero yawned and stretched, urging one from the other occupants as well. "I'm hitting the sack. I guess I'm a late jet lagger."

"Is that a word?" Kirby mused. Shahero shrugged.

"Prolly not."

"It's a Shahero word." Amber answered. Shahero left and briefly heard Amber bidding her good byes as well.

Amber knew that Kirby, Alyssa, and Julia were going to be leaving soon so she decided it was safe to head to bed. As she climbed into bed she thought about what had happened today. Kai…Amber's eyes burst open and she sat up straight in her bed. What was he? Was he some kind of alien? Maybe he was from another planet. Amber snickered. Maybe Mars…or Uranus! Oh she had to remember to tell Shahero that one. Amber pondered over what else he could be. Some kind of monster, maybe a vampire. Shahero would love that. She's always wanted to meet a vampire, or maybe a werewolf. Amber shook her head. He sure didn't look like a wolf to her. She closed her eyes and tried to picture him again.

His eyes, glowing red pierced the darkness in her mind and sent a chill through her. His hair waving from the intensity of the evil aura that surrounded him. His skin was tinted red. When she touched him his skin felt like it was on fire. His teeth, they were longer and sharper. And he had horns, black horns protruding from his head, barely hidden behind the crown of stone blue hair. She shivered as she remembered the terrifying feeling she felt when he was close to her. His voice, it was harsh and raspy and gave her the chills.

Amber opened her eyes but she could still see him as if the picture of him was burned into her mind. He had to be some kind of demon. Amber flopped back on her bed and sighed with frustration. She didn't know what he was. But what she did know was she was exhausted. She closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the faint creak of her door opening. She had to force herself to open her eyes. She looked over to the door with sleepy eyes and groaned.

"Hero it's fucking," Amber looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned again. " One o'clock in the fucking morning!" She exclaimed groggily. Shahero shrugged an apology and trudged over to sit on the bed. Amber saw the look on her face and sat up. "You ok?"

"Ams, what do you think Kai and Hitoshi are?" She asked quietly. Amber tried to stifle her laugh. Shahero sent her a questioning look.

"I was just thinking about that." Amber explained.

"I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about it. And when I tried to fall asleep I could see him standing there. His eyes…" Shahero let the sentence hang, her shiver finishing it for her. Amber nodded.

"I know." Shahero glanced up at her.

"You saw?" Amber nodded.

"Yeah. Kai." Shahero looked down again and twisted her hands in her lap. Amber took a deep breath. "Hey Hero, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean I sorta did but…I dunno. I didn't know what to believe. I mean it's not like you to just make something up like that but it was so unbelievable." Shahero nodded, a tired smile spreading across her face.

"Hey no worries, I mean even to me it sounded crazy. You don't have tah say sorry." Amber nodded.

"Well I did." Amber yawned. "But did ya have to come so early in the fucking morning to talk?" Shahero smirked.

"Of course. Did you think I was actually gonna wait like a normal person for tomorrow?" Amber laughed. "Ssh." Shahero hissed as she heard a tired groan coming from another room. Amber successfully stifled her laughter by burying her face in her pillow. Shahero was silent again.

"You ok?"

"I don't like it."

Amber's brow furrowed. "What?"

"The feeling I get when he's around, I don't like it."

"I know it's really freaky."

"No just whenever I'm near him, anytime. Not just when he's turned into a…whatever he turns into."

"Oh." Amber didn't know what to say. She didn't have to, Shahero continued.

"It's like a tingly feeling. Almost like excitement, but it can't be that…can it?" Amber shrugged.

"I dunno." Amber just listened. Shahero hardly had these kinds of talks with lots of people. Most of the time it was Russia, Amber, or Miyami. Sometimes it was the others. Depends on what it was about. Right now, Amber was pretty sure it was one of those times when Shahero would just babble and forget someone was there listening to every word she said. Or at least sometimes they'd listen. Amber was snapped out of her thoughts when Shahero stopped talking. Amber just nodded and closed her eyes with a tired sigh.

Shahero knew that Amber didn't really listen when she was speaking, but she couldn't blame her. Shahero didn't really like to get sentimental. It made her feel kind of preppy. But sometimes she just had to get it out. She sighed.

"Well, enough playing the blonde haired bimbo, I'm outta here." She mumbled. Amber chuckled.

"Never say that again, it scares me."

"Night." Shahero walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

oOoOo

Shahero sat on her bed and strummed her guitar to some random tune she had come up with. Crumpled papers overflowed her garbage bin and littered her bed and other parts of her clothing covered floor. A pencil sat on a single flat piece of paper in front of her that had some lyrics scribbled messily on them. She banged her head on the wall lightly as her lips moved, silently singing the words to a song she had written.

"This is my world, do you see all the pain, the hate, the anger? She sits in her room, she's all alone, what can we do to escape this?"

She was thinking about how she would hide from Riley. There was no doubt in her mind that Riley already knew about the club and she was going to seek her out and give her a huge lecture about what girls would wear to a club. Then she would go about picking out clothes or going to the mall and then force her to wear it. Shahero sighed. Well if she had to wear a skirt Amber had to too.

"I'm crying, I'm dying tonight. I'm bleeding, I'm dying tonight."

She decided for most of the day she would relax. Maybe go for a swim in the pool, or play some PS2 with Amber and Ricky. Then she had to kidnap Taro and make him listen to some real music. Get him head bobbing and teach him how to start and/or join a mosh pit. Shahero snickered. If only the rest of the gang was here, it would be a whole lot more fun. Taro would probably have more fun with the guys around.

Shahero put down her guitar and climbed off the bed. She wondered if she packed a bathing suit. Probably not but its not like it mattered. Her normal bathing suit would be a pair of shorts and a t-shirt or a full piece with a t-shirt on top. But ever since Shahero got her new tattoo she got rid of the shorts and really long t-shirts. She got it the day they went to get the piercings done with Miyami. Shahero had changed her mind about the eyebrow ring and instead got another tattoo.

It was the Chinese symbol for rebel on her right thigh. She decided to wear a full piece to go swimming from now on since then was the only time someone was going to see her tattoo. She hoped anyway.

She jumped around the room and tried to find her bathing suit but couldn't. She realized her first thoughts had been correct. She didn't pack it. She sighed and went to find Riley. She'd have something for sure. Then she stopped. Was that really smart? She could just go in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt like she usually did. But she really wanted to show everyone her tattoo. But no one will even be in the pool. Shahero growled with frustration.

"Shahero! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Shahero froze. Too late, Riley's here. Shahero took a deep breath before she turned around and faced Riley.

"Hey Rye."

"So anyway, we were interrupted last night. But as I was saying…"

"Um sorry Riley can't talk now. I'm going swimming."

"Isn't it a bit cold?" It was the beginning of March and it was pretty cold out, but Shahero could care less about the weather, she just wanted to go swimming.

"Nah." She said with a shrug.

"Ok." Riley sounded disappointed. Then her eyes lit up. For a second Shahero thought she was going to ask to come with her, but instead she said, "Well here let me get you a bathing suit. You don't have one do you?" Shahero hesitantly shook her head and slumped her shoulders. "Good. Let's go." Riley dragged Shahero to the guest room. When they entered Ricky was resting on the bed in his boxers. He grinned at the pair when he saw them.

"Hey Rye, Sen." Riley smiled radiantly at her fiancé and Shahero waved with two fingers.

"Yo."

"Wha ch'ya up to?" Ricky came up and wrapped an arm around each girl's waist.

"Oh I'm just getting Hero a bathing suit. She wants to go swimming." Ricky's eyebrows shot up.

"Hero? Askin you for a bathing suit?"

"She doesn't have one." Riley answered before she left them to search through some drawers. Shahero groaned. Ricky pulled her onto his lap when he sat down on the end of the bed to wait.

"Don't pick a bikini!" Shahero called to her before closing her eyes and resting her head against Ricky's chest. "So hows it goin big bro?" she felt him shrug.

"Same old, same old."

"Well that's interesting." She drawled. Ricky chuckled.

"I'm saving my entertainment for tonight."

"Really? I thought it was because you used up all your entertainment last night." She gave him a knowing smirk. Ricky just laughed and ruffled her hair.

That was what she hated and loved about Ricky. He could never be embarrassed. Even when she would make a stupid comment around his friends when she was young he'd just laugh and shrug it off. She loved it because when he was trying to get back at someone he would just shrug off some comment that would usually embarrass any other person and counter it with something that would bring colour to the other person's cheeks. She hated it because when she wanted to get back at him for something no matter what she said he'd laugh at her. Only Riley had the ability to make him embarrassed. They both looked up as Riley walked in. Riley studied them with a smile.

"Now if only I had that camera. What a perfect Kodak moment this would be." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, absolutely marvellous." Shahero grumbled sarcastically as she walked over to examine the bathing suit Riley had produced from behind her back. She sighed with relief, as it wasn't a bikini. It was a tankini. Shahero eyed the bikini bottoms and gave Riley a pointed look. Riley laughed.

"I thought you might not like those. So I got ya this instead." Riley threw the top and short swim shorts at her. She looked at them and shrugged. Not too bad. She'd live.

"Thanks Rye. I'll catch ya later." She waved before jogging out the door.

"Anytime Hero." She heard as she closed the door. She quicky changed when she got back to her room and grabbed a towel. Maybe Amber wanted to come. Shahero thought before jogging across the hall and bursting through Amber's door. She leaned against the door jam with a happy grin on her face.

"Jay-sus Hero. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

"Won't that be lovely."

"Well I see you're full of wonderful comments."

"What else do you expect from a wonderful person other then wonderful comments?"

"Maybe a wonderful personality." Amber smirked. Shahero glared playfully at her before running over and jumping onto the bed. Amber eyed her before she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Swimming."

"I can tell. In that?"

"I wanted to show off my b-e-a-u-tiful tattoo." Shahero stood up and turned to the side to show Amber her tattoo. Of course Amber had already seen it when she first got it but Shahero showed it anyway. Amber gave her a half hearted thumbs up.

"Great." She said before waving her off. She was blocking her view of the TV. Shahero crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go swimming with me but I guess I'll just leave."

"You do that. And shut the door behind you on your way out." Amber grinned at her briefly before turning back to her show. Shahero humphed and walked away. Alright, well that was a very Ambery way of saying she didn't want to come. Shahero chuckled. Ambery. She liked it. She quickly hopped down the stairs, seeing how for she could jump before she landed on a step and almost toppled over. Finally she landed on the bottom of the stairs and almost ran straight into Hiroshi.

"Whoa, calm down there sport." He laughed.

"Sorry dad, going swimming." Shahero smiled kindly before rushing past him. He caught her arm and examined her tattoo with interest.

"Hey Satu, how many of these do ya have?"

"Um, about three. See, one here," She turned to let her dad see the rose tattoo. "And here," she pointed to the one on her right arm, which was the arm he was holding. "And then here." She pointed to her thigh and Hiroshi laughed.

"Rebel, eh? That's my girl alright." Shahero grinned. Her dad was pretty flexible around things like piercings and tattoos. He had always wanted one and came close to getting one but in the end decided against it. 'Too painful,' he had said. Shahero nearly laughed at that. Dad could take the pain. He was a martial arts fighter and has put himself in critical conditions before. What was a little tattoo going to do to him? "Me and Treasa are going out for a little while, will you be ok on your own? I was just going to ask you and Amber if you want to come with us. But if you're busy…"

"Yeah I kinda wanted to go swimming. Ams might wanna hang with some old friends or family though. Thanks for telling me dad." Hiroshi smiled.

"So it'll be just you, Ricky, Riley, and Taro. But I think he went to the park with some kids and their mothers that he saw on the street." Shahero chuckled.

"Only Ricky could be that careless. Sending his only son off with strangers."

"It'll be good for Taro to make friends." Shahero shrugged and gave a slight nod.

"Yeah I guess."

"Now you have fun."

"I will. Catch ya later Dad."

Shahero hurried to the back of the house and slid open the back door leading to the backyard. Shahero looked at the glistening pool water. It looked cool and refreshing. Shahero threw her towel onto a chair and sat at the edge of the pool. She slipped her feet in to test the water's temperature before relaxing and just sitting for a while, letting her feet swing. She pulled her ebony and silver locks out of its messy ponytail and let it fall about her shoulders and a few stray strands falling into her face. She threw them back with a slight toss of her head then got up and moved to the diving board.

Normally when people go to the diving board, they would dive gracefully into the shimmering water but not Shahero. With a shout she ran and gathered herself into a ball, performing a cannonball. She broke through the surface with breathless laughter. She lay on her back and floated along the surface with the soft waves made by her cannonball. She floated for a while, enjoying the lulling sounds of the water crashing smoothly into the sides of the pool.

She was so relaxed she didn't even notice when someone else slipped into the pool.

oOoOo

And that's all for now folks! Haha don't hate me too much, I'll post chapter 8 soon if people are nice. So review and I will update! I promise.

To my reviewers:

**Zadien**: Heyy I finally updated! And I still have to review…all your chapters! Lol I know this might not be the best scene for an Ireland fic but…well I've never been to Ireland haha I'll go one day. Anyway thanks for the review!

**WindWitch**: Glad you like the family, I hope they're colourful enough cause well we've got a bunch of colourful characters and I can't have the family being like the Brady Bunch or anything. Oh and great forsight in saying Kai and Hitoshi would follow them, damn I'm getting predictable. Lol Thanks for the review!

**Achava**: Hey, lol I love those emails! They crack me up, and I love the rain, great for inspiration if you ask me but hey everyones different. Thanks for the review!

**Zimo**: LOL oh man you crack me up. And you know what…I actually don't know what Russia is. I guess I'd say she's lucky, since she doesn't get to turn into some crazy demon and live in hell with Voltair 24/7, don't cha think? Lol Thanks for the review!

**Lady Akuma**: Hey, so sorry about you not understanding the skating parts, basically they're super skilled and are way cool at skateboarding D haha if you've seen Lords of Dogtown or Grind or any other skateboarding movie, you can just imagining them doing most of that stuff lol hope that helped a bit? If not really sorry. Thanks for the review!

**eMiLy06**: haha you actually thought I'd leave Hitoshi and Kai out of the fun? Nahhh haha as devilish as they are (no pun intended) we love them. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

**nise-anjel**: heyy lol sorry I took so long to update, haven't found the time or inspiration, but I updated now! Lol thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: Hey thanks for the um…interesting review lol hope you liked this chapter!

**Nukifu**: Hey, I will thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**ArcadaAvaLon**: Heyy lol and Brooklyn is not the coolest person on the world, I am:shoots your ego: hey you told me to! Haha and sorry about the cliffie ending, I couldn't help myself, makes it more interesting and maybe I just like being evil D hope you enjoyed the cliffie on this one haha thanks for the review! Be nice and I'll update soon!

**Twerp**: Hey thanks, I always wanted an older brother but I got stuck with an annoying younger sister so I just live my fantasy sister/brother relationship through Hero and Ricky and the sister/sister relationship I have now through Ethan and Hero lol good thinking eh? Anyway thanks for the review!

**Wanted**: LOL Congratulations! For being the 100th reviewer you get the grand prize of…waiting another year for my next chapter! Lol just joking I'll update sooner I promise! Thanks for the review!

**Feeding Ground**: Don't worry I wouldn't leave out Kai and Hitoshi, so they have joined the grand adventure of a lifetime in Ireland! Lol thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chappie!

**c-orruptiion**: Hey, thanks for the review and sorry for updating so late, enjoy!

**Randominsomniac**: Heyy, wow everyone keeps asking that question lol yup he follows, he's just an obsessed little demon boy lol thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**signourney**: Hey thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Rissy-Riss**: I prolly killed you with waiting for me to update, but just for you, another cliffie! Haha I'll update sooner this time though. Thanks for the review!

**Inguz**: Hey, thanks for the compliments, I try haha sorry if I didn't read your fic, I just don't remember I've been just so busy lately I've barely had time to write myself lol I'll read it if I haven't asap! Sorry! Thanks for the review!

**Moonstone-91**: Heyy sooo sorry I took so long to update lol hope you enjoyed this chappie though! Thanks for the review!

**Sun thief**: Hey thanks for the review! Lol feel free to use Shahero, she's a part of the gang, we just use everybody lol and I try to use Miyami right! Just let me know if she does something that's not right? Lol hope your brother isn't that much of an ass, thanks for the review!

**Not telling**: thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chappie!


End file.
